Croquer la vie
by Kafryne
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'homme de sa vie revient et que l'on constate à quel point on a pu se laisser aller? Comment faire pour le conquérir? Tel est le défi que Bella s'apprète à relever pour parvenir à croquer la vie à pleine dents! T.H, Edward & Bella POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Le temps était passé si vite, en regardant le visage rayonnant d'Alice ce soir là je ne pouvais éviter de penser aux 6 dernières années qui avaient jonchées ma vie.

J'étais arrivé à Forks à 17 ans pour vivre avec Charlie, mon père le chef de la police de la petite ville. Bien que timide j'ai réussi à m'intégrer tout naturellement au clan formé par les Cullen et les Hale, attisant la jalousie de plusieurs. En peu de temps Alice et Rose étaient devenues mes meilleures amies et Jasper, Emmet et Edward s'étaient convertis en de grands frères pour moi. Nous étions inséparables, je me souviens que l'on déjeunait toujours ensemble, à la même table au réfectoire. Nous avions tissé un lien très fort d'amitié, et qui s'était intensifié avec le temps jusqu'à se convertir en amour pour certains d'entre nous.

Et même si après le lycée nos chemins ont été amenés à se séparer nous essayions de garder contact. Emmet était devenu l'un des footballeurs américains les mieux payés et Rose un mannequin de renommée internationale, Jasper et Edward avaient intégré de prestigieuses universités et étaient ressortis premiers de leurs promos, le premier avec un diplôme de psychologie et le second de chirurgien. Alice et moi nous avions poursuivies nos études en Europe, et plus précisément en France. Alice pour ses études de stylisme, d'ailleurs elle était devenue un styliste extrêmement demandé et moi pour des études gastronomique. Ma spécialité était la pâtisserie. 3 ans après, je faisais mon retour à Forks. Bien entendu nous nous y retrouvions pour les fêtes, qui généralement se déroulaient chez Carlisle et Esmée, mais mis à part moi aucun d'entre eux ne travaillait à Forks.

J'avais ouvert ma pâtisserie qui s'appelait tout bonnement, chez Bella. Il s'agissait pour moi d'un véritable défi mais j'ai bénéficié de l'appui de Charlie, qui n'avait cessé d'en faire la promotion. D'autant plus qu'Esmée s'était chargée de la décoration. Depuis son ouverture, ma petite pâtisserie avait obtenue un succès incroyable, les commandes ne s'arrêtaient pas, et j'avais même du agrandir pour créer un salon de thé à l'arrière. C'était ma fierté.

Et aujourd'hui après 6 ans d'absence, Alice avait débarqué à Forks plus heureuse que jamais pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Tôt, ce matin là, Esmée m'avait demander de passer dîner chez eux de lui concocter un de mes fameux tiramisu, toute la journée je m'étais interrogé sur le motif de cette visite, et c'est lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu la porshe jaune que je compris qu'elle était de visite. Je n'eu même pas le temps de sonner à la porte qu'elle me sautait dessus.

- Bells ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Nous nous embrassâmes le plus fort possible, oubliant tout autour de nous, nous étions à nouveau les deux adolescentes insouciantes d'autrefois.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé !

-Désolé d'interrompre ces merveilleuses retrouvailles, mais je ne veux pas que tu écrase le gâteau de Bella. Fit la voix de Carlisle dans notre dos.

-Oh ! Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Se demanda Alice en s'écartant de moi pour me faire entrer dans la maison des Cullen.

-Mais Alice, tu n'en as jamais eus ! M'exclamais je.

-Et Dieu seul sait comment j'ai essayé de lui inculquer les bonnes manières! ajouta Esmée qui s'était approché pour prendre le gâteau de mes mains. Alice allait rétorquer quand je m'aperçu de la présence d'un inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près notre age, grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, debout dans l'immense salon des Cullen, nous fixant avec un air… bizarre. Et quand nos regards se croisèrent, un frisson me parcouru, ce type ne me plaisait pas.

-Je ne suis pas si mal élevée que ça, Bella, je te présente James Gigandet, mon fiancé, James, voici Bella, ma meilleur amie et futur demoiselle d'honneur. A cette annonce, je restai pétrifiée. Alice avait un sourire qui reflétait toute sa joie, et ce James s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise.

-Enchanté, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-il, d'une voix un petit peu aigue et un sourire suffisant devant mon attitude béate, sans doute pensait il que j'étais époustouflée par sa grande beauté mais en réalité je n'arrivais pas à saisir comment Alice en était arrivé là. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Alice épouserait un blond, mais pas celui là !

-Eh bien, heu… J'aimerai en dire de même, mais Alice ne m'avait pas du tout parlé de toi, rétorquai je en toisant la petite cachottière. Celle-ci m'adressa un regard d'excuse, du genre, « t'inquiète t'en saura bientôt plus qu'il n'en faut ».

La suite de la soirée se déroula sans problèmes, même si je ne réussissais pas à sortir de ma torpeur. J'appris que James était un brillant homme d'affaire et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée. James était vraiment très beau, mais à mon avis la liste de ses qualités s'arrêtait là. Il me paraissait superficiel et un peu trop sérieux à mon goût, vraiment je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment Alice avait pu s'enticher de ce type. Néanmoins, cette dernière était vraiment incontrôlable, le dîner fut animé que par sa voix fluette, qui nous racontait tout ce qu'on avait manqué de sa vie ces derniers mois. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, elle était enthousiaste et excité par l'évènement que serait son mariage, mais il manquait cette petite étincelle, ce petit truc qui montrait qu'elle avait trouvé le bon. De plus, pas une fois durant le dîner ils ne firent un geste de tendresse, s'asseyant à une distance un peu trop raisonnable pour des amoureux.

-Donc comme je te le disais le mariage est prévu pour le mois prochain et se déroulera ici à Forks.

-Si vite, ma puce tu ne crois pas que ce soit un peu précipité ? Demanda Esmé, nous nous trouvions dans le jardin, Carlisle et Esmé apparemment n'étaient pas vraiment emballée par le fiancé de leur fille.

-Mais non, j'ai réussit à prendre 2 mois de congés et je compte bien en profiter pour organiser mon mariage ! Rétorqua Alice. La date exacte n'est pas encore définie, je voudrais attendre que l'on soit tous réunis.

A ces mots je réalisai ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu veux dire, nous six ? Demandai je, soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

-Oui ! S'écria Alice, ému du fait que je sois sorti de ma torpeur. Ce sera l'évènement de l'année, peut être même du siècle, à Forks, et je veux le partager avec mes meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs je les ai tous informé et ils vont tous venir. Emmet et Rose ont le plus de mal pour s'organiser, mais Edward et Jazz arriveront la semaine prochaine !

Elle avait dit tout cela à une vitesse presque inhumaine, mais ce que je réussis à capter c'était qu'il allait venir dans une semaine. Cela voulait dire que dans une semaine, j'allais le revoir. Edward allait revenir à Forks.

**Bien, il s'agit là de ma première fan fiction, j'espère que l'idée vous plait. Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Edward allait revenir à Forks dans une semaine.

Je dus retourner cette phrase toute simple dans ma tête une bonne dizaines de fois avant que l'impact de son contenu ne me frappe. Cela signifiait que je ne disposerai que d'une semaine pour me préparer !

« -OH MON DIEU ! M'écriais je. Alice assise en face de moi composa un visage serein devant mon désarroi. Rose et elle étaient les seules à pouvoir me comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider. Me dit elle confiante. J'ai réservé l'Institut de Port Angeles que pour toi demain à partir de 7 heures 30. J'espère bien que tu vas pouvoir te libérer, reprit elle.

-Oh Alice heureusement que tu es là ! Fis je en l'enlaçant. Alice avait toujours été prévoyante et savait comment gérer nos réactions et voir que malgré les années qui s'étaient écroulées elle était resté la même me réconforta.

-Enfin une chose sensée sortant de ta bouche. Allez, rentre chez toi, demain va être une dure journée. »

Après avoir saluer Carlisle et Esmée chaleureusement, et bougonné un au revoir au fiancé d'Alice je m'engouffrai dans mon x6 rouge **(j'ai craqué pour cette voiture !).**

Je l'avais acheté récemment, les affaires allaient si bien que je m'étais octroyé un petit cadeau, mais vu que je ne sortais presque jamais elle était encore toute neuve. Mon appartement se trouvait juste au dessus de la pâtisserie, il était petit mais Esmée l'avait ingénieusement décoré de façon à ce qu'il paraisse plus spacieux. Habituellement, c'était mon havre de paix, mais là, je ne retrouvais pas cette sérénité que j'aimais tant.

Cette nuit là je ne parvins pas à dormir. Je ne pouvais éviter de penser à lui. Edward. J'étais lamentablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Il avait été mon seul et unique amour depuis le lycée. Mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Il était la perfection fait homme et moi, ben je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. D'autant plus qu'il me considérait comme une seconde sœur.

Réussirai je à attirer son attention ? Franchement, dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais à ce moment, je n'avais aucune chance. Me regarder dans le miroir ne faisait qu'amplifier mon désespoir. Contrairement à Rose ou à Alice, je n'étais pas belle. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'une fille comme moi pouvais bien faire avec des personnes aussi parfaites que les Cullen et les Hale. Dans un geste rageur je défis mon chignon strict, ma coiffure de tous les jours. Mes cheveux bruns étaient épais et tombèrent lourdement sur mes épaules. Mes yeux étaient d'un marron tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et quand à mon corps... Mon dieu ! C'était dans ce genre de moment que j'enviais Rose et Alice. Elles étaient dotées de corps de rêve, presque inhumains tant ils étaient parfaits. Tandis que moi, j'avais des fesses énormes, pas mal de rondeurs, et je vous fais grâce du reste ! La seule qualité que je lui trouvais, c'était mes seins, bien ronds et fermes. Mais je les mettais très rarement en valeur vu que j'étais toujours emmitouflée dans mes larges tee shirt l'été ou mes sweet shirt l'hiver, sans compter ma tenue de travail.

Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose pour attirer son attention à l'époque, mais c'était parce que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur, ce qui était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois il fallait que j'agisse car mon bonheur en dépendait, et le sien aussi, j'espérais.

Noël dernier je n'avais pas pu être présente puisque ma chère mère se plaignait du fait que je ne passais jamais les fêtes avec elle. Je m'étais donc rendue à Phoenix, me privant intentionnellement de le revoir. Belle erreur, ce fut les fêtes les plus déprimantes de ma vie. Mais ce ne fut rien face à mon horreur lorsque j'appris par le biais d'Esmée qu'Edward avait une petite amie blonde ! J'avais faillis devenir folle ! Nous avions l'habitude de nous téléphoner toutes les fins de semaines pour prendre de nos nouvelles, mais à partir de ce jour là je ne pouvais plus le parler. Ca parait insensé, mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, je m'étais sentis trahie. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de moi, mais nous étions amis, et il ne m'en avait rien dit. Et je m'étais dit qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris ma réaction, n'en sachant même pas la raison. Et même si je ne lui répondais plus il continuait à téléphoner, laissant des messages, messages que je n'effaçais pas, juste pour le plaisir d'écouter sa voix. Au début il était en colère, m'ordonnant de lui répondre le plus vite possible,puis peu à peu, il est en venu à me supplier de lui répondre, mais désormais il ne faisait que me donner de ses nouvelles, m'informant de certains cas qu'il traite, des opérations délicates qu'il effectue. Il demande de mes nouvelles aux autres, tandis que moi je continue obstinément dans mon silence.

Mais j'allais devoir lui faire face. Soudain la panique s'empara de moi. Et s'il ne venait pas seul ? Et si cette blonde allait l'accompagner ? Décidément, je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir et si je continuais comme ça j'allais devenir folle aussi je décidai de commencer les commandes du lendemain. Et si j'allais passer une journée avec Alice, j'avais intérêt à les terminer. Je fus tellement absorbé par mes activités que je ne vis pas Jake, mon ami et boulanger arriver à 4 heures trente du matin.

« -Bells ! Je vois que tu souffres encore d'une insomnie ! Me dit-il illuminant de son grand sourire la cuisine.

-Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher ! Lui répondis je avec enthousiasme. Comment va Leah et le bébé ?

-Oh ! Très bien ! »

Jake était si heureux d'être devenu père. Leah et lui formaient un merveilleux couple, extrêmement uni. Il m'arrivait souvent de les envier. Leah travaillait ici aussi, elle avait les horaires de l'après midi, ce qui leur permettait de rester auprès de l'adorable petit Billy. Et le week end, c'étaient Kate et Garett qui prenaient la relève. A eux on pouvait ajouter Ben et Angéla qui se chargeaient de la caisse et du service. Nous formions une équipe soudée et nous nous entendions tous très bien. Vu qu'ils étaient tous en couple, ils se préoccupaient du fait que leur patronne soit toujours célibataire, mais je ne leur permettais pas d'entrer dans ma vie privée. Cependant, la tendre amitié qui nous liait Jake et moi, m'avait beaucoup aidée ces derniers temps. Même s'il désapprouvait ma décision d'ignorer Edward, j'avais trouvé en lui une oreille compréhensive.

« -Jake, je voulais te demander, tu pourras t'en sortir pour aujourd'hui ?

-Voyons voir, tu as terminé les plus grosses commandes, fais plusieurs gâteaux pour le magasin, je pense que ça pourrait se faire, mais à une condition.

-Et je pourrais savoir laquelle ?

-Je voudrais en connaître la raison, me dit-il, tous sourires.

-Eh bien, dis je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, Alice est de retour parmi nous et je voudrai passer un peu de temps avec elle.

-Bella, je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

-C'est qu'en réalité, j'hésite à te dévoiler mon projet.

-Bella, je suis ton ami non ? J'acquiesçais à sa question dont la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

-Tu sais donc que tu peux tout me dire hein ? Cela aurait il quelque chose à voir avec ton Edward ?

-Arrghh ! Jacob ! Je pense que tu es un peu trop perspicace.

-N'importe quoi Bells, tu es un véritable livre ouvert. Vu ta réaction je conclu que j'avais raison.

-OUI ! Lui répondis je à contre cœur. Il arrive la semaine prochaine et Alice m'emmène à Port Angeles pour me faire une beauté.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ! Cette voix, n'appartenait pas à Jacob, je me retournai lentement pour voir une Angéla éberluée sur le pas de la porte. Mince, elle avait tout entendu.

-OUI ! Bella veut se pouponner un peu ! Lui répondit cet employé qui allait bientôt se retrouver au chômage.

-C'est pas croyable, continuait Angéla, depuis le temps que je me tue à lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle prenne un peu plus soin d'elle !

-Voila qu'elle va prendre une journée que pour elle. Vu le travail qu'il y a à faire, je pense que l'institut ne devrait être ouvert que pour elle ! Ajouta Jacob, prenant un air pince sans rire. En plus, à ce que m'avait dit Alice, il avait tapé dans le mille. Je serais la seule cliente aujourd'hui.

-Ecoutez, vous allez continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? Je vous informe que je suis toujours là !

-Excuse nous, reprit Angéla, c'est que ça semble tellement inattendu de ta part !

-Eh bien, attendu ou pas, je prend ma journée, et si vous ne voulez pas finir au chômage surtout par les temps qui courent, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail. Devant ma voix autoritaire Angie et Jacob ne purent qu'acquiescer. Il était temps pour moi de partir affronter une journée qui promettait d'être extrêmement ardue.

**Voilà, ****maintenant vous savez un peu plus de choses sur la vie de Bella. Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez quelle est la raison du mariage d'Alice, mais aussi et surtout, il y aura un Edward POV.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plut. Je tiens à remercier Jess pour m'avoir laisser ma première review (j'espère qu'il y en aura bien d'autres).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Alice trépignait d'impatience quand j'arrivais chez les Cullen, à peine eu je le temps de saluer Carlisle et Esmé, qu'elle s'engouffrait dans ma précieuse voiture.

« -Calme toi Alice ! Fis je en démarrant.

-Bella, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! J'attends ce moment depuis siii longtemps !

-Alice, je veux bien que tu m'aides à devenir un peu plus belle, mais je refuse de me prêter à toutes tes lubies !

-Voyons, tu es déjà très belle, ce que je veux c'est que tu sois stupéfiante, à tomber !

-Mais enfin Alice ! Tu m'as vue ? Je pense que c'est une mission impossible !

-Bella, Tu sais bien que rien est impossible pour Alice Cullen, et oui, je t'ai vue, d'après toi pour quelle raison ai-je réservé l'institut une journée entière ?

C'était la deuxième fois en un laps de temps très court qu'on me faisait cette remarque.

-Mon cas est il tant désespéré que ça ? Pensai-je à haute voix.

-Bella, tu as toujours eu une vision erronée de toi. Tu dégages une beauté naturelle, tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aucun maquillage ni d'artifices. Mais ces derniers temps tu t'es un peu trop laissé aller. Par contre, ce qui t'a toujours manqué c'est de la confiance en toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de te faire prendre conscience qu'il y a une femme magnifique cachée sous ces tonnes de vêtements hideux. Alors mademoiselle Isabella Swan si vous voulez que mon cher frère se morde les doigts d'avoir attendu tout ce temps avant de vous sauter dessus vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

-Est-ce que cela signifie aussi que cette Isabella Swan va devoir se soumettre à une séance de shopping forcée ? » Son discours m'avait pas mal secoué, faute d'avoir confiance en moi, j'en avais en elle, surtout pour ce qui était de séduire Edward, enfin, pour au moins attirer son attention. Toutefois il fallait m'attendre au pire avec elle, surtout lorsqu'une étincelle effrayante s'alluma dans ses petits yeux noirs lorsqu'elle me répondit de sa voix démoniaque.

« -Mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? Bien sur qu'on fera du shopping ! Cela coule de source ! Surtout que j'aurais tout le temps pour ça puisque James est repartit en Europe.

-Ah oui ? J'ignorais qu'il était repartit ! » A dire vrai, j'avais été tellement obnubilée par ma petite personne que j'avais totalement oublié son existence. Mais maintenant qu'elle abordait le sujet, je ma curiosité s'était éveillée.

« -Alice, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien entendu! Tu veux parler de mon fiancé pas vrai ?

-Ben, oui, lâchai je honteuse, sans pouvoir éviter de rougir.

-N'ai pas honte, tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies et jusqu'à hier tu n'étais pas au courant de l'existence de celui qui va devenir mon époux. Je devrais m'estimer heureuse que tu ne m'ai pas rejeté comme tu l'as fait avec Edward, ajouta t-elle moqueuse.

-Alice, je sais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée…

-Alors là pas du tout ! Au contraire je pense que c'était bien là la meilleure idée que tu n'es pu avoir au sujet de mon frère ! S'exclama t-elle, devant mon regard d'incompréhension elle ajouta :

-Bella, je connais mon frère mieux que quiconque, et ton ignorance a du avoir l'effet de la douche froide nécessaire à son réveil.

Devant ces paroles, je restais songeuse, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, mais je devais avouer que ça me plaisait bien. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

-Alice, je me demandais comment tu avais pu tomber amoureuse de ce type. Ne crois pas que je désapprouve, au contraire, si tu penses être amoureuse de lui je suis très contente pour toi. Le truc, c'est que je te croyais toujours amoureuse de Jasper.

- Je sais que tu désapprouves ma décision, et tu n'as pas tort, j'aime toujours Jasper.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

- Explique toi parce que j'avoue ne rien comprendre là.

-Alors voilà, j'ai un SU-PER PLAN ! Le père de James qui était millionnaire vient de mourir et puisqu'il est fils unique tout va lui revenir. Le problème c'est qu'il y a une clause à son testament qui stipule qu'il doit être marier pour percevoir cet héritage, et ce avant son trentième anniversaire.

-Cela ressemble à un film Alice ! J'étais éberluée devant cette histoire.

-Oui, oui je sais !

-Et quand aura-t-il 30 ans ?

- Le 8 juin prochain.

-Mais Alice ! C'est le mois prochain !

-D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce tant précipité ? Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas là, cette histoire de mariage est aussi l'occasion pour moi de prendre ma revanche sur Jazz. Je n'ai jamais pu digérer l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir.

-Et tu penses lui infliger à lui aussi une douche froide ?

-Exactement, je veux qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il a perdu en me rejetant. » Ajouta t elle d'une voix amère. Jasper avait brisé le cœur de ce petit démon il y avait 6 ans et depuis le fossé entre eux n'avait cessé de se creuser. Lorsque nous étions tous réunis, malgré notre bonne entente apparente, nous percevions tous le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux. Parfois, surtout quand nous évoquions le passé, il était presque palpable, c'est pour cela qu'ils évitaient de rester seuls dans la même pièce. Néanmoins, je restait persuadé qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, d'autant plus qu'Alice venait de me réaffirmer son amour envers lui.

« -Mais Alice, tu penses que te servir de James est une bonne idée ?

-Oui, on a conclu un marché, je l'épouse et une partie de sa fortune me revient, elle me sera nécessaire si je veux ouvrir une maison de couture. Et puis, au bout de quelques mois nous pourront divorcer. Si le père de James avait fait cette demande, c'était parce que son fils est un coureur, mais il n'a pas parlé des détails sur son mariage, nous profitons donc des nombreuses lacunes laissées. Nous seront mariés sur le plan légal mais c'est tout.

-Mais, pourquoi être l'a-t-il demandé à toi ?

-Oh il a bien tenté de persuader certaines de ses conquêtes, mais elles ont toutes refusées, James n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de tendre et il a fait beaucoup de mal aux filles avec lesquelles il entretenait une aventure. Disons que niveau rupture il est l'un des meilleurs pour faire le plus de mal possible à ces filles en les laissant tombées comme des vieilles chaussettes, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux avec seulement leurs yeux pour pleurer et…

-Alice, stop ! Je pense que tu t'identifies un peu trop à ces filles.

Je me sentais obligé de l'interrompre si je ne voulais pas qu'elle fonde en larme dans ma voiture. De plus …

-On est arrivée ! Lui dis je en garant la voiture dans le parkings vide de l'institut. Mon dieu mon calvaire allait commencer. Je me tournai vers Alice qui avait retrouvé toute sa convenance.

-Bella Swan, maintenant votre corps m'appartient ! »

**Edward POV**

Je me trouvais dans un état d'extrême fatigue. Je savais que je m'investissais beaucoup trop dans mon travail, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais ici, à Chicago. Depuis quelques mois, je n'avais presque plus de vie privée, travaillant plus d'heures qu'il ne fallait. Les cernes qui entouraient mes yeux pouvaient en témoigner. J'étais chirurgien pédiatre au Children's Memorial Hospital de Chicago, j'avais rapidement réussi à me faire un nom et on me considérait comme l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de ma génération. J'adorai ce travail, malgré sa difficulté : Etre confronté à l'une des plus grandes injustices de la vie. Ces petits êtres sans défense qui n'avaient même pas demandé leur naissance étaient parfois condamnés à des morts lentes et douloureuses, laissant derrière elles des familles éplorées et déchirées. Cependant, lorsque je pouvais leur apporter mon aide, lorsque parfois je pouvais les sauver, j'éprouvais une immense joie. Une joie que je ne pouvais partager avec personne. Au départ, il y avait cette délicieuse demoiselle aux yeux chocolat, elle était la seule personne qui pouvait ressentir la même joie que moi. Mais cela faisait exactement 4 mois et 15 jours que je l'avais perdu. Je ne pouvais plus écouter sa chaleureuse voix me raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, je ne pouvais plus savourer le son de son rire mélodieux, je ne pouvais plus profiter de ses conseils remplis de sagesse. Certes à l'époque nous nous plaignions de la distance à laquelle nos nous trouvions, mais au moins nous avions trouvés le moyen de rester en contact. Sans en avoir conscience c'était devenu ma motivation. Je me réveillai chaque jour en comptant le nombre d'heures qui me séparaient de cet appel téléphonique. Nous restions en communication de longues minutes, souvent quelques heures. En me remémorant ces instants je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de frustration. Dieu qu'elle me manquait !

Je me souvenais très bien de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Emmet, en Octobre, l'année dernière. Elle était rayonnante, elle était épanouie. Bella m'avait toujours intimidée, elle était une femme très courageuse. Elle avait su réaliser son rêve et profitait de tout ce que la vie pouvait lui donner. De plus il émanait d'elle une aura de paix incroyable, lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi, elle m'attirait comme un aimant, je me sentais serein et à ma place. A la fête d'Emmet j'avais réalisé à quel point elle avait changé. Elle était devenue très belle, et son charisme naturel avait eu un effet terrible sur moi. Bella avait toujours été pour moi comme une sœur, mais ce jour là, elle m'avait attiré comme la femme qu'elle était. Elle était vêtu d'un jean simple, d'un pull bleu turquoise et avait laissé ses merveilleux cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Mon corps se souvenait parfaitement de l'intensité des émotions qui s'étaient emparés de lui lorsqu'elle m'avait étreint ce jour là. La façon dont ses courbes voluptueuses s'étaient moulées a lui, le doux contact de ses lèvres sur ma joue, la merveilleuse teinte rosée qu'avaient prit ses joues lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux marron. Mais aussi et surtout, son odeur enivrante et unique. Son odeur m'avait toujours captivé, et je lui disais toujours que si j'aurai pu la capturer pour la vendre je serais devenu l'homme le plus riche qui soit.

Mais ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là m'avais beaucoup trop effrayé.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout faites ****le moi savoir ! Je veux connaître votre avis et n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, je veux perfectionner mon travail ! **

**Donc une seule solution, laissez moi des reviews ! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !**

**Tu sais sweetmeli, le but du jeu c'est de vous laisser sur votre faim ! Mais que je vous rassure, il est prévu que je poste un chapitre par jour (Dans la mesure du possible !).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement Edward POV !!!!!**

**Et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS !**

**PS : J'ai failli oublier, Coucou jess !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon dieu seigneur ! J'ai totalement oublié de préciser que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartenaient pas, et étaient de ****Stéphenie Meyer !! J'espère que ce n'est pas grave !**

**Bon me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas pour vous remercié et tout et tout, pour le moment je vous laisse avec Edward ! **

**Edward POV**

Flash Back

Ce jour là j'avais failli arriver en retard à la fête. La maison était illuminée et impeccablement bien décorée, un petit lutin nommé Alice était passé par là. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la maison, le son des rires m'avait accueilli. C'était si bon de rentrer chez soi. Et penser que le soir même je devrais repartir pour Chicago me déchirait le cœur. Alice qui était assise près de ma mère, fut la première à s'apercevoir de mon entrée, Jasper était debout près de la baie vitrée en train de parler avec mon père et Rosalie criait sur Emmet pour qu'il cesse de faire l'imbécile tandis qu'il virevoltait dans le salon en la tenant dans ses bras.

« -Emmet ! Lâche moi ! Tu m'étouffes ! Parvint elle à lui dire hors d'haleine, tandis que mon frère desserrait son étreinte, riant aux éclats.

-Excuse moi Bella, mais je suis tellement content de te retrouver!

-Emmet, je ne savais pas que je t'avais autant manqué ! Lui dit elle, un sourire délicieux aux lèvres, elle semblait flattée par sa remarque.

-Je pense que ce qui l'a le plus manqué ce sont tes gâteaux !

J'eus du mal à reconnaître ma voix lorsque les mots jaillirent de ma bouche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Voir Bella dans les bras de mon frère m'était désagréable. J'avais éprouvé le besoin d'attirer son attention, je voulais qu'elle me regarde et surtout, je voulais qu'elle me sourie comme elle venait de le faire. Cette réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'elle courut se blottir dans mes bras à l'instant où son regard croisa le mien.

-Edward ! Soupira t elle.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué ma Bella ! » Lui dis je dans le creux de l'oreille. Il me fut impossible d'éviter de frissonner à son contact, son odeur avait le même effet dévastateur sur moi, ses merveilleux cheveux bruns sentaient bon les fraises et les freesias. Notre étreinte fut malheureusement interrompue par Esmé qui s'était approchée de nous et voulait m'enlacer elle aussi. Après l'effusion de nos retrouvailles, nous passions à table, je m'assis en face de Bella, histoire de l'étudier à mon aise.

Elle était absorbée par les conversations d'Emmet et Jasper, bien que nous n'échangeâmes que quelques paroles, elle se tournait souvent pour m'adresser un de ses inimitables sourires, et à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait ça mon cœur battait plus vite. Et lorsqu'elle nos regards se croisaient je me laissais capturer par ses grands yeux chocolats, je voulais graver chacune de ses expressions. J'adorais la voir rougir, et je savais con mon regard inquisiteur y était pour beaucoup. Je la détaillai des pieds à la tête quand elle se leva pour voir ou en était le gâteau d'Emmet, mon regard s'était attardé sur ses vêtements, elle avait toujours été d'une grande simplicité, c'était une de ses grandes qualités. Une qualité que j'appréciais tellement d'elle que je l'avais toujours défendu pieds et poings fermes du petit diable d'Alice. Et dieu seul sait combien de fois j'avais du batailler ferme pour qu'elle ne pause pas ses doigts maléfiques sur ma Bella. Néanmoins, les années étaient passées et Bella s'était transformé. Désormais, elle avait beau utiliser des vêtements d'une simplicité absolue, ils laissaient entrevoir ses courbes voluptueuses. Ce soir là notamment mon regard avait passé en revue les moindres détails de ce que je pouvais distinguer, mon regard caressa le galbe de ses jambes moulées par un jean délavé, passant sur ses cuisses jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point ses fesses étaient fermes et rebondies. Quand à son décolleté, le pull turquoise qu'elle portait laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins, lesquels se dressaient fièrement sur son buste. Elle avait une poitrine extrêmement généreuse, à cet instant j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir les toucher. Devant ces pensées inappropriées j'avais rougis, et j'aurai aimé disparaître au moment où Alice susurra à mon oreille.

« -Edward ! Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? Espèce de gros pervers, tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites si tu continues, et ferme ta bouche si tu ne veux pas inonder la table ! » Pourquoi fallait il qu'Alice remarque toujours tout ? A ce moment là j'entendis Bella pouffer, la panique s'était emparée de moi, Bella avait elle entendue ? Je me retournai instinctivement vers elle. Non, apparemment Jasper et Emmet avaient fait une blague. Ouf ! Quel soulagement !

« -Que se passe t-il Edward ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir avec une telle intensité. La voix amusée d'Esmé avait retentit à l'instant où mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal.

-C'est vrai, Edward, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es rouge comme une pivoine ! D'habitude c'est moi qui a ce teint !

Et il ne manquait plus que ça, Bella participait à cette horrible discussion.

-C'est ma faute, répondit Alice, pendant un laps de temps d'une brièveté incalculable je réussis à la considérer comme mon héros, avant qu'elle n'ajoute:

-Je lui rappelai le moment le plus honteux de sa vie !

-Ah oui ? Raconte nous Edward ! s'enquit la coupable de cette pénible situation.

-Je ne pense pas que ça en vaut la peine, rétorquai je en croisant les doigts pour que la conversation s'arrête là. Quand est ce qu'on coupe le gâteau ? Demandai je désirant à tout prit dévier l'attention. Le regard d'Emmet s'illumina et il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Rose lui coupa la parole.

-N'essaie même pas de nous faire changer de conversation ! Allez raconte nous !

-Oui, racontes nous Edward, dit Alice d'une voix doucereuse, affichant un sourire diabolique.

-Eh bien…je…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est le jour où maman est entrée dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais en train de, en disant cela Emmet joignit les gestes à la parole.

C'était extrêmement embarrassant comme situation, mais je devaiss admettre que je préférais cela à devoir avouer la véritable raison.

-Emmet ! Voyons, on est à table ! Le réprimanda papa. Coupant net les gloussements qui avaient commencé à se faire entendre autour de la table.

-Surtout en présence de dames ! Ajouta maman, Dieu soi loué, j'étais sauvé.

-On doit se montrer un peu plus subtil voyons ! Reprit elle. Tout le monde autour de la table éclata de rire, à mon insu.

-C'est vrai que je me souviens que ce jour là son visage avait prit la même teinte que maintenant ! S'esclaffa ma charmante petite maman. Au moins ça m'a appris à frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-C'est ce jour là que ma chère et tendre épouse a compris que son fils était devenu un homme.

-Enfin qu'il essayait d'en devenir un ! S'exclama Emmet au dessus des rires de ce que je considérais encore il y a peu comme ma famille. Décidément, s'en était trop, il fallait que cela s'arrête, aussi je décidais de saisir la perche que me tendait sans le savoir mon idiot de frère.

-Regardez qui dit ça, dis je, maman, pourrais tu nous dire combien de fois tu as demandé à Emmet de faire attention avec ses draps ?

-Ah dire vrai je ne m'en souviens pas, j'en ai jeté tellement avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il ne devait éviter de les souiller!

-Alors là je suis impressionné Emmet, j'ignorais que tu avais déjà une telle activité ! Lorsque Emmet entendit la voix moqueuse de Rose, son visage devint soudaine écarlate, et avec tout le courage et la dignité qu'il lui restait il demanda :

-C'est quand qu'on coupe le gâteau Bella ? »

Personne ne reparla de cet incident, et Bella arriva avec un délicieux entremet au chocolat. Bella cuisinait vraiment bien, et son talent paraissait s'améliorer d'années en années. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et je m'apprêtai à me rendre à l'aéroport après avoir salué tout le monde lorsque Bella se proposa de me raccompagner. Le trajet me paru bien trop court, le temps passait trop vite lorsque nous étions ensemble, c'était bien de pouvoir lui parler de vive voix.

« -Bella, le temps va me paraître bien long sans toi !

-Je t'en prie Edward, tu me téléphones chaque dimanche !

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! Lui rétorquai je. Je ressentais soudain la nécessité d'entendre de sa bouche combien moi aussi je pouvais lui manquer.

-Edward, ton travail t'absorbe complètement, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer. Sa voix était sereine, c'était le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait me rassurer.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu veux dire que toi tu ne vois pas le temps passer ?

-Mais non ! Edward, tu sais très bien que c'est tout aussi difficile pour moi. Mais tu as une vie bien remplie, des patients qui ont besoins de toi, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu plein d'autres activités ajouta t elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle faisait sans aucun doute allusion à l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-Au fait comment se porte le petit Cédric? Je reconnaissais bien là mon amie, toujours à me prendre au dépourvu.

-Oh ! Il va très bien, il sort la semaine prochaine. Le petit Cédric avait souffert d'un grave accident de voiture, il avait faillit rester paralyser. Son cas m'avait beaucoup ému et j'en avais parlé à Bella. J'étais content qu'elle s'en soit souvenue. Il était temps de se quitter, et je détestais les adieux.

-Bella, prend soin de toi ! Lui dis je en la prenant dans mes bras. C'était si bon de l'avoir si près de moi. Son odeur m'envahissait entièrement, je ne voulais plus partir loin d'elle. Comme si elle avait senti mon besoin elle resserra notre étreinte. Et soudain un autre besoin beaucoup plus impérieux s'empara de moi, je sentais parfaitement la chaleur que son corps irradiait. Je la voulais plus près de moi encore, ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais savourer ses lèvres qui m'avaient obsèdes toute la soirée, je la voulais toute entière. La réaction de mon corps ne se fit pas attendre, et dans un sursaut je me séparais d'elle.

-Prend soin de toi Edward, me dit elle à son tour, d'une voix triste. J'avais à nouveau envie de la serrer contre moi, mais je me l'interdisait, non, je ne pouvais pas risquer de tout perdre à cause de mes bas instincts. Bella était ma meilleure amie, commençai je à répéter dans ma tête.

-Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, affirmai je à haute voix. Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :

-Tu sais bien que oui.»

Fin du flash back

Mais elle m'avait menti, elle m'avait laissé tombé sans la moindre explication du jour au lendemain.

Dès mon arrivé à Chicago, ma vie avait reprit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Mais le souvenir de Bella me hantait jours et nuits. Je rageais contre moi-même. Bella avait confiance en moi. Nous nous considérions comme frères et sœurs, hors un frère ne pouvait pas faire le genre de rêves que j'avais à propos de sa soeur! Je refusais de risquer de perdre une relation telle que la notre uniquement parce qu'elle m'attirait trop. Je ne devais pas faire ça. C'est pourquoi j'avais essayé de m'intéresser à d'autres femmes. Auparavant je n'en voyais pas la nécessité, mais c'était avant que Bella ne se convertisse en obsession. Mais bien vite je me rendis compte que je ne cherchais qu'un substitut à une personne unique. Toutes les femmes avec qui je sortais lui ressemblaient un peu, elles étaient brune, avaient des yeux marron, mais personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. C'est alors que je rencontrais Tanya, c'était la fille d'Eléazar, le directeur de l'hôpital pour lequel je travaillais, lors d'une soirée caritative. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Bella. Tanya était blonde aux yeux verts, grande et élancée, elle avait un corps de rêve qui faisait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Nous avions commencé à entretenir une relation, mais je compris vite que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Malgré tout je m'y accrochais, persuadé que je finirais bien par l'oublier. Mais c'était impossible, je priais Dieu pour qu'arrive enfin le dimanche pour pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Et noël arriva enfin. J'étais impatient à l'idée de la revoir, mais je tombai de haut lorsque j'appris qu'elle ne serait pas là. J'avais donc emmené Tanya, espérant pouvoir combler le vide que son absence laissait. Ma mère accueillie Tanya le plus chaleureusement possible, vu la froideur avec laquelle Emmet et Alice la considéraient, et le désintérêt le plus complet de Jasper et de Rosalie. Tanya n'avait pas du tout apprécié ma famille, et je dois dire que ce furent les fêtes les plus pénibles de ma vie puisque je dus supporter ses plaintes. Avant de partir je leur avais fait part de mon indignation, mais notre discussion avait vite mal tournée.

« -Notre vol est pour ce soir, avais je annoncé à la tribut tandis que Tanya se reposait dans la chambre d'amis que ma mère lui avait octroyer, sans doute craignait elle pour les draps.

-Si vite, Mais Edward, d'habitude tu ne repars pas avant le 3 janvier.

-Tanya ne se sent pas à l'aise ici, avais je rétorqué en regardant Alice qui s'était levée du canapé sur lequel elle s'était installée lorsque Jasper s'y était assis.

-Tu n'avais pas à l'emmener, me dit ma petite sœur d'un ton de reproche.

-Et je peux bien savoir pourquoi ?

-Elle ne peux pas remplacer Bells, me répondit Jasper d'une voix pausée. Ainsi ils avaient compris mon jeu.

-Certes, mais je ne prétends pas la remplacer !

-Et même si c'est le cas, cette fille est une intruse, fis Rose, indignée, tu ne peux pas nous l'imposer sous prétexte que tu sors avec elle !

-Tanya est importante pour moi, dis je, essayant de mettre dans ma voix un peu plus d'assurance.

-Tellement que tu étais ravi quand maman lui a dit qu'elle dormira dans la chambre d'amis, Emmet avait raison, je ne pouvais vraiment rien leur cacher.

-Bella nous manque aussi Edward, nous sommes tous habitué à sa présence parmi nous pour les fêtes, nous savions que ça allait être difficile de ne pas l'avoir cette année, mais emmener cette fille, franchement, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ces paroles je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait être lui aussi proche de Bella, mais en songeant à la façon dont il l'avait étreinte pour son anniversaire, ses paroles prirent un autre sens dans ma tête et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je rugis intérieurement et m'avançais d'un pas décidé vers lui, les poings serrés, apprêtant la mâchoire. Je n'eus pas le temps de le frapper, Jasper et papa s'étaient interposés entre nous, prévoyant ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Edward, calme toi, me dit Jasper. Emmet me dévisageait, ne comprenant sans doute pas d'où venait cet accès de colère. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Edward qu'est ce qui te prend ? Me demanda maman, elle était irritée par mon comportement envers mon propre frère. D'ailleurs ils me regardaient tous avec un air accusateur.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller si tu ne veux pas louper ton vol. » Papa était le seul a avoir un visage impassible. Sans dire un mot de plus je sortis de cette maison après être allé chercher Tanya et nos valises. Cette dernière pensait qu'on s'était disputé par ce que je l'avais défendu, pff, elle était loin du compte. Ma famille avait tout à fait raison à son sujet.

Le premier dimanche de l'année j'essayai de contacter Bella, sans résultats. Elle commençait à me manquer plus que de raison. Le dimanche suivant je réessayait, toujours en vain, j'essayais alors tous les jours, au sortir du travail, rien, toujours rien. Je lui laissais des messages, lui envoyais des mails. Son silence m'énervait d'autant plus que je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Je cru devenir fou. Pourquoi me faisait elle ça ? Je n'avais plus personne, ma famille me boudait, Tanya m'irritait, seuls mes patients pouvaient me faire penser à autre chose. Et cet autre chose n'était guère positif. Un mois de silence complet cela ne nous était jamais arrivé, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Je décidais donc de recourir à la seule personne susceptible de m'aider: Alice.

**VOILA !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**** ;)**

**C'est important je pense de montrer qu'Edward éprouve déjà des sentiments envers Belle, je ne veux pas que vous pensez qu'il va s'intéresser à elle seulement parce qu'elle est relookée !**

**Je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes trop gentilles. Mais surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! J'espère que je franchirai le cap des 10 reviews avec ce chapitre ! LOL ! Merci à Mafrip et à Elisect32.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, demain je posterai la suite de l'Edward POV, vous saurez tout du plan d'Alice concernant Edward et Bella. Ensuite on reviendra en Bella POV, histoire de découvrir sa transformation. **

**Et si vous êtes généreuses en reviews, dimanche vous aurez peut être droit aux retrouvailles entre notre couple préféré. Et je vous assure que ce sera MUY CALIENTE !**

**Mais j'ai dit si vous êtes généreuses, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les filles !**

**A demain ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tous ****les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

Depuis l'incident de Noël je n'avais eu aucun contact avec les membres de ma famille, excepté avec ma mère. Je n'étais qu'un lâche, m'obstinant à nier l'évidence : tout était de ma faute, et je devais leur demander pardon pour mon attitude inqualifiable. Alice était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier. Même si je savais qu'elle ne me facilitera pas les choses. Aussi je pris le peu de courage que j'avais pour lui téléphoner.

« -Alice Cullen à l'appareil, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ce ne fut qu'en l'écoutant que je compris à quel point sa voix fluette m'avait manqué.

-Alice, c'est Edward. Elle ne répondit pas, mais comme elle n'avait pas raccroché non plus, je décidais donc de continuer.

-Alice, je sais que je me suis conduis comme un imbécile, et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'entendis un soupir au bout de la ligne.

-Edward, qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Il a fallu attendre tout ce temps pour que tu réalises que tu es un véritable crétin !

-Oui, je sais, j'ai mal agi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ce jour là.

-Ah oui ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui t'a prit ce jour là ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

-Non, tu sais, je me sens vraiment mal, je ne trouve aucune explication à mon attitude.

-Edward, à chaque fois qu'on parle de Bella tu te mets dans tous tes états, je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que tu réagisses. Réveille toi !

-Mais Alice, comment veux tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit si elle refuse de m'adresser la parole ?

-Edward, je peux t'aider, mais pour cela tu vas devoir être patient avec elle.

-C'est justement pour te demander ton aide que je t'ai contacté.

-Je le sais, tu es tellement prévisible ! Je pense que tu veux savoir pour quelle raison elle refuse de te parler.

-Ben oui, admis-je.

-Tu ne lui as jamais parler de ta fiancé, elle pense que lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important est la preuve que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Tu l'as trahi.

Cette petite phrase résonna comme un écho dans ma tête. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Pour moi, Tanya ne représentait absolument rien et l'emmener à Noël avait été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Bella avait du pensé que j'étais tombé amoureux de cette fille, j'avais trahi la règle sur laquelle reposait notre amitié : ne jamais rien se cacher. Et sans y penser j'avais pris cette stupide initiative de l'oublier Et voilà que j'en payer le prix fort.

-Mon Dieu, Alice, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Elle ne me pardonnera jamais !

-Pas de panique, maintenant que tu sais cela je veux que tu réfléchisses à deux fois avant d'agir. Si tu pars à Forks pour lui demander pardon maintenant tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses. Elle est extrêmement blessée, et elle te renverra chez toi, vous vous disputerez et finirez avec une blessure encore plus profonde tous les deux.

-Alors que dois je faire ?

-Attendre. Je sais que ça te sera difficile mais il faut qu'elle comprenne elle-même que t'ignorer ne sert à rien. Et toi, il faut que tu analyses bien tous tes sentiments pour pouvoir les lui dire une fois que vous serez en face à nouveau.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Parce que crois moi, j'ai besoin de la voir, elle me manque terriblement et je meure d'envie de lui parler à nouveau !

-Crois moi, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Combien de temps ? Finis je par consentir.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, peut être 2 ou 3 mois.

-Autant que ça ! Hurlai je, je ne pourrai jamais supporter ça.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Fais moi confiance, je suis convaincue que lorsque vous vous retrouverez elle tombera dans tes bras ! Au fait, cette chose que tu appelles ta fiancée est encore d'actualité ?

-Plus pour longtemps Alice.

-Enfin une bonne décision de ta part frérot. Et n'oublie pas de contacter Emmet, tu lui dois des excuses. »

Parler avec Alice me fit un bien fou, bien que son idée d'attendre ne m'enchantai pas du tout, je dois admettre que je n'avais pas le choix. Bella était beaucoup trop importante pour moi pour que j'agisse sur un coup de tête. Je devais lui laisser le temps de me pardonner, je devais me faire tout petit, et pour cela cesser de la harceler, me limitant à mon appel du dimanche. Et quand celui qui succédait aux révélations d'Alice arriva, je pris la décision de tout lui dire. Bien entendu elle ne décrocha pas, et je du lui laisser un message vocal. Ca pouvait paraître insensé, mais mon cœur battait la chamade en attendait le bip qui me donnerai le top départ.

« Bella, je suis désolé, je suis un sombre idiot. Alice m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ton silence et je regrette, sincèrement. Tu comptes énormément dans ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te demande pardon, je t'ai blessé et ce n'était pas mon intention. Bella, si tu es là, décroches s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas parler comme ça, je…j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques tellement… » Je ne pus aller plus loin, la voix de la machine m'informa que sa boite vocale était pleine. Toutefois, je m'accrochais à cet appel le dimanche comme une bouée de secours. Même si elle ne me répondait pas, j'éprouvais la nécessité la nécessité d'être écouté. Car je savais au fond de moi qu'elle m'écoutait, du moins je l'espérais.

La semaine qui suivit je devais retrouver Tanya pour rompre. Cela allait être difficile, notre relation était officielle, elle était la fille de mon chef, et elle éprouvait des sentiments envers moi. Je me sentais coupable, je m'étais servi d'elle et voilà que je m'en débarrassai comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette. Nous avions convenus de nous retrouver le mercredi soir pour prendre un verre. Elle était arrivée tous sourires, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il allait se produire.

« -Eddie ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! M'avait elle crié en m'embrassant fougueusement, ce qui m'était très désagréable, je la repoussai le plus doucement possible, je ne voulais pas la blesser plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Tanya, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Bah ! C'est que ton prénom est telllement démodé, me retorqua t-elle en s'asseillant. Il était temps qu'on se retrouve, j'avais finis par croire que tu m'évitais ! Si elle savait à quel point elle était dans le vrai.

-A vrai dire, tu n'as pas tort, avouai je. Elle me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tanya était une fille gâtée, elle n'était sans doute pas à être largué par un homme.

-Tanya, nous avons passé des moments agréables avec toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer.

-Edward, tu veux dire que tu me laisses tomber ? Elle l'avait crié et tout le monde dans le bar se retourna pour nous regarder.

-Eh bien, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça mais c'est tout à fait ça, lui répondis avec un ton mesuré, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle baisse le ton.

-Mais pourquoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? Apparemment elle n'avait pas compris mon désir de discrétion puisqu'elle continuait à crier.

-Mais rien du tout, c'est pas toi, c'est juste que je ne te conviens pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je sais très bien ce que je veux, et c'est toi !

-Non, Tanya, j'ai essayé de m'investir dans notre relation, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-C'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est elle ? Ta copine qui n'était pas là pour Noël ? La grosse qui est sur la photo dans ton portefeuille ?

Mais comment diable savait elle cela ? Et comment avait elle traité Bella ?! Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, j'avais tenter de faire ça le moins pénible possible, mais là !

-Bella est loin d'être grosse, ne t'avises jamais plus de parler d'elle comme ça !

-J'avais donc raison, tu me quittes pour aller avec cette… cette salope !!

-Ca suffit. Je ne tolèrerai jamais que tu la traites de cette manière. Saches que tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Et entre nous, je préfère ses formes plutôt que tes seins siliconés. A ces mots elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée par mes paroles, elle m'avait affirmé une fois qu'ils étaient vrais, mais franchement, n'importe quel idiot pouvait voir qu'ils étaient refaits.

-Tanya, cesse de te comporter comme une capricieuse et laisse moi. Tout est finit entre nous. Lui dis je d'une voix tranchante. Sur ce je me levais pour partir, mais elle suivit mon mouvement et sauta sur moi, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois ci je la repoussais avec violence.

-Edward ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me quittes pas !

-Non, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. N'insiste pas, tu ne fais que t'humilier. Je me dégageais de son étreinte étouffante. Je lui tournais le dos pour sortir lorsque je l'entendis crier et tempérer.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Edward ! Tu reviendras à moi ! Je te jure que tu reviendras ! » Sans prendre la peine de la regarder je sortis du bar. Ouf, j'étais soulagé, enfin une bonne chose de faite.

Les jours s'écroulèrent lentement, j'étais accaparé par mon travail, mais le souvenir de Bella me hantait. Plus de deux mois s'étaient écroulés depuis ce jour là, et Tanya ne se manifesta pas, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais repris contact avec ma famille et ils me donnaient de ses nouvelles. Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais bon je l'avais mérité, j'avais agi en égoïste sans penser aux conséquences de mes actions. De plus, je m'étais remis en question, j'avais compris que ce que je ressentais pour Bella était plus qu'une simple amitié, je la voulais pour moi, c'était pour cela que je n'avais pas supporter de la voir dans mêles bras d'un autre homme, même s'il s'agissait de mon propre frère. J'avais pu lui parler lorsqu'il était de visite à Chicago. Il m'avait confié qu'il considérait Bella comme sa petite sœur, qu'il l'aimait énormément et qu'il ressentait le besoin de la protéger.

« -Edward, je peux te confier un secret ? Me demanda t il.

-Bien sur.

-Rosalie et moi, ben, on est ensemble. J'étais surpris par cette nouvelle. Je savais que ça se produirait mais ils étaient des personnalités publique et personne n'en était au courant.

-Et depuis quand ?

-On a commencé il y a 2 mois, elle avait un défilé dans la même ville qu'on jouait. Elle est venue me voir jouer, et après, ben, on s'est retrouvé dans mon lit à batifoler. Edward ! Elle est phénoménale! Elle est incroyable au lit ! Elle me fait des trucs incroyables ! Par exemple tu savais…

- C'est bon Emmet ! Je te crois, inutile de rentrer dans les détails.

-Tu as raison, je crois que rien que d'y penser ça m'excite !

- Hmm, tu devras en recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes hein ? Emmet ne répondis pas à ma remarque, il savait pertinemment à quoi je faisais allusion.

-Eh bien, saches que je me réjouis pour toi ! Mais c'est bizarre que je n'en aie pas entendu parler dans la presse.

-Ben, c'est que Rose ne veut pas ébruiter l'affaire, je n'étais pas très emballé, j'aime être avec elle, et le fait qu'on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps ensemble me pose toujours problème. Mais elle a su comment me convaincre ça à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons en cachette, elle me réserve des surprises incroyables. Un incroyable sourire illumina son visage.

-Emmet ? Je crois que tu recommences. Il grimaça avant de continuer :

-Mais ce que je déteste, c'est qu'elle continue de poser pour des photographes, des hommes, si tu savais à quel point ça me rend fou de penser qu'ils peuvent la voir nue ! Ca me tue ! »

J'étais absorbé par mes pensées lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« -Edward ! C'est Alice !

-Mon dieu Alice dit moi que tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer que je peux la retrouver !

-Quel dynamisme ! Eh bien oui, Edward, je t'annonce que le temps est venu pour vous de vous retrouver.

Depuis la première fois en presque 5 mois je pouvais me permettre de sourire vraiment. Un intense sentiment m'envahit à cet instant, j'allais enfin pouvoir la retrouver.

-Edward ? Edward ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui Alice. Laisse moi faire quelques démarches et je pars pour Forks.

-Eh ! Pas si vite ! Il faut que tu saches qu'il faut que tu prennes au moins 3 semaines de congés, ok ? Et si ton chef te demandes la raison, tu n'auras qu'à dire que ta sœur se marie ! Je t'appelle plus tard pour savoir si tu peux te libérer ok ? » Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon dieu ! J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma Bella, après tout ce temps. Mon dynamisme me porta jusqu'au bureau d'Eléazar, mais en entrant je me figeai sur place.

« -Eddie !

-Tanya, la saluai je sèchement, consterné par son accueil, c'était bizarre, elle semblait heureuse de me voir.

-Edward, dit Eléazar, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Nous parlions justement de toi !

-Ah oui ? Dis je essayant de ne pas laisser percevoir ma crainte. S'ils avaient parlé de la manière avec laquelle j'avais plaqué sa fille, je pouvais dire adieu à mes semaines de repos.

-Oui, Tanya me disais que tu étais un très bon chirurgien ce que tout le monde a remarquer ici. Et même si tu es très jeune, nous nous demandions si tu serais intéressé par le poste de chef du service de chirurgie.

-Hein ? J'étais pétrifié, ce poste était celui que j'avais rêvé depuis très des lustres ! Et voilà que cette occasion se présentait à moi ! Tanya assise en face de moi me fit un sourire qu'elle

Devait penser sexy mais qui ne fit que m'effrayer. Et tout d'un coup l'image de Bella se dressa devant moi. Rien ne pourrait passer avant elle.

-Alors, qu'en penses tu ?

-Eh bien, c'est une très belle offre que vous me proposez là, mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Dis je poliment.

-Mais Eddie, je pensais que tu en rêvais !

-C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres priorités.

-Oh ? Mais je ne te demande pas une réponse maintenant, Brad ne nous quitte que dans un mois et demi, je te donne 3 semaines pour y réfléchir.

-Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai besoin de 3 semaines de congé.

-Ah oui ? Il était bien temps que tu te décides à te reposer. Pour quand as-tu besoin de ces semaines ?

-Si je pouvais les prendre à partir de vendredi, ça m'arrangera.

-Si tôt ! S'exclama Tanya. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison non ?

-Oui, ma sœur se marie, répondis je sèchement me remémorant les paroles d'Alice. Décidément, ce petit diablotin était devin.

-Vraiment ! Elle est parvenue à trouver chaussure à son pied !

-Tanya, cela ne nous regarde pas, Il n'y a aucun problème, nous ferons en sorte que tes interventions les plus importantes soient pris en charge par l'un de tes collègues.

-Merci Eléazar. Maintenant, si tu me permets, je sortis de son bureau le cœur léger.

-Papa, moi aussi je dois partir. Entendis je Tanya dire en sortant de son bureau pour se précipiter vers moi.

-Eddie ! Attend !

-Tanya ! Combien de fois faudra t il que je te répètes de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

-C'est pour elle hein ? Tu pars pour la retrouver pas vrai ?

-Comme t'a dis ton père, ça ne te regarde pas. Je la laissai planté là, sans l'entendre susurrer

-Tu te trompes Eddie, tu te trompes. »

Après ça, la semaine s'écroula à une grande rapidité, il y avait beaucoup de paperasse à remplir, mon vol était prévu pour samedi à l'aube. Je serai à Forks d'ici dimanche soir. Dimanche, je rentrerai chez moi, et enfin je pourrai la retrouver.

**Bella POV**

Mon dieu ! Pourquoi avais je confié mon corps à Alice !! Soupirai je en m'écroulant sur mon lit. Nous avions passé presque toute la journée dans l'institut de beauté avec tous les employés pour nous. On m'avait torturé, violé mon intimité, fait endurer des atrocités. Je dus me rappeler sans cesse la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé Alice m'aider. Ah ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour Edward !

Mais je dois avouer que ça en valait la peine. Le résultat était impressionnant. Moi-même j'avais eu du mal à me reconnaître..

Dès notre arrivée les employés s'étaient jetés sur moi. On m'avait appliqué des dizaines de masques de beauté, on m'avait massé, jusque là ça se passait plutôt bien. Mais un petit démon eu l'idée de demander à ce qu'on m'épile. Mon dieu j'avais souffert le martyre quand Alice demanda une épilation complète à la cire. Dieu ! Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement pudique alors quand il a fallut que je me dénude pour qu'on puisse me faire le maillot, j'avais tellement rougi que mes joues me font encore mal. Jamais le dicton : souffrir pour être belle n'avait eu autant de sens qu'à ce moment là. Ensuite j'eu droit à un nombre impressionnant de soins capillaire, on m'avait fait les pointes et lissés les cheveux. Ils n'avaient plus l'aspect terne d'autrefois, même si on ne m'avait fait aucune coloration, j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus de la même couleur.

« -Alors, satisfaite ? M'avait demandé Alice en sortant de l'institut.

-Plutôt, oui, mais si tu avais pu éviter que je subisse tout ce calvaire ça aurait été mieux.

-Mais Bella ! Dans la vie on doit tout prévoir !

-Alice, je ne sais même pas s'il va me pardonner, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré d'envisager que nous, eh bien que nous ayons ce genre de…relation.

-Pff, franchement Bella, d'après toi comment finissent les réconciliations amoureuses d'après toi ? Par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! »

En repensant à cette conversation j'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! C'était triste de l'avouer, mais à 24 ans, j'étais toujours vierge. Je n'avais même pas eu de vrais baisers. Rien, aucune expérience. Comment pouvais je penser séduire Edward si je ne savais rien des jeux de séductions. Quelle conne ! Dans quoi je m'étuis lancée ! Et demain, même s'il était dimanche, nous irions faire du shopping, rien que d'y penser je tressaillis de terreur.

La seule chose qui m'encourageait ce fut de penser à Edward. S'il savait tout ce que je ferais pour lui !

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Demain va être un grand jour ! Enfin, si vous êtes assez gentilles pour me laisser des reviews. Mais, non, je ne peux pas être aussi méchante, hein ?**

**Merci encore pour tout les filles ! Objectif de demain, dépasser les 20 reviews. Je compte sur vous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tous ****les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

Les paroles d'Alice m'avaient profondément troublées, à tel point qu'il me fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Aussi, je décidais de descendre retrouver ma cuisine, elle était mon refuge, le seul endroit où je pouvais m'évader et oublier tous mes soucis. Garrett et Kate l'avaient nettoyé et Angéla m'avait laissé un mot me demandant de faire six gâteaux pour le lendemain, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Quand j'eus terminé, Garrett pénétrait dans la pâtisserie.

« -Wow ! Où est passé Bella? Et qui êtes vous belle demoiselle ? Je ne pus empêcher un gloussement s'échapper, j'avais complètement oublié ma transformation de la veille.

-Garrett ! Il est trop tôt pour me faire rougir !

-Eh ! Je ne fais que te dire la vérité ! Il parait que tu fais ça pour quelqu'un en particulier.

-Oh, je vois qu'on parle derrière mon dos !

Il m'adressa un demi sourire, et s'empressa de changer de conversation. Mais sans le vouloir il m'avait ramené à la réalité. Et une réalité qui s'appelait Alice. Mon dieu, si la journée de hier avait été l'enfer je ne pouvais imaginer ce que allait etre celle d'aujourd'hui !

Après m'être assurer que la pâtisserie survivra à mon absence, je pris le chemin de la maison de Charlie. Comme il était encore tôt il serait sûrement à la maison, se préparant à aller à la pèche avec Billy. Et je ne me trompais pas puisque sa voiture était encore garée devant la maison.

-Papa !

-Bella ! C'est bien toi ?

-Mais oui ! Tu ne reconnais même plus ta fille ?

-C'est que, tu sembles différente !

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu es ravissante comme toujours. Ses paroles me flattèrent, Charlie était le genre d'homme à être avare sur les compliments.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Eh bien, je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est pourquoi ton petit déjeuner m'a accompagné !

-Ah Bella, toujours occupé à veiller à ce que ton vieux père ne meure pas de faim ! »

Nous primes le petit déjeuner ensemble, avant que je ne parte pour la maison Cullen.

J'étais assez satisfaite, à première vue, l'étape 1 de ma transformation s'était bien déroulée. Tout mon entourage s'était aperçu de mon changement. En me garant devant de chez les Cullen, je pus constater que l'étape 2 m'attendait déjà dehors. Alice m'extirpa de ma voiture pour me jeter littéralement dans sa porshe jaune.

« -Allez Bella, c'est parti! Cria t-elle en démarrant en trombe.

-Mais, Alice je comptais aller dire bonjour à tes parents !

- On n'en a pas le temps !

-Mais s'il n'arrive que dans une semaine, pourquoi se presser ?

-Parce qu'exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, il y aura des réductions ! Et maintenant cesse de chercher à éviter d'aller faire du shopping avec moi. Oh Bella ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Rose a pu se libérer. Elle eu un léger accident et comme elle ne pourra pas assurer le défilé prévu pour samedi prochain, elle a décidé de rentrer plus tôt !

-C'est merveilleux ! J'ai hâte de la retrouver ! Mais, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fouler la cheville. Mais, ça l'arrange, apparemment elle n'avait pas très envie de défiler.

-Hein ? Ben, ça c'est nouveau !

Rose adorait afficher son corps impeccable et ne rechignait jamais devant la perspective d'être admirée.

-Ouais, à moi aussi ça m'a semblé étrange. Mais bon on verra ça demain, pour le moment on va se concentrer sur notre objectif du jour : Rendre Edward raide dingue de toi !

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt: s'amuser avec Barbie Bella ?

-Je dois avouer qu'il y a un peu de ça aussi. »

Nous fîmes le tour de tous les magasins de Port Angeles, Alice était ingérable, l'étincelle dans ses yeux était effrayante. Elle courait de magasins en magasins, et une fois dedans elle saisissait vêtements après vêtements, leur donnant de brefs coup d'œil avant de murmurer

-Je prends ! Oh Bella il faut que tu essaies ça !... et ça… et ça aussi ! À ça non! plutôt celui là… oh ça sera super ça !

Pas une seule fois elle ne demanda mon avis, j'étais affecté aux cabines d'essayages enfilant une tonne de vêtements. A la fin de la journée la porshe était remplie à ras bord de sacs de plusieurs magasins.

-Alice ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a prit ta voiture ! C'est à peine si j'ai assez de place pour m'asseoir !

-J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Eh ! Tu veux bien passer la nuit ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas déranger.

-N'importe quoi ! Esmée sera aux anges de t'avoir avec nous et moi ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Franchement, je pensais que tu t'étais suffisamment donné du plaisir pour aujourd'hui.

-Allez ! Dis oui ! En plus si tu veux, tu pourras dormir dans la chambre d'Edward ! Me dit elle en m'adressant une mimique irrésistible.

-Ok, mais je vais devoir vous quitter tôt demain matin.

-Super !

Alice était toute excité, ses réactions étaient bizarres. Mais son argumentation m'avait convaincue. La soirée se déroula sans encombres, Esmée et Carlisle étaient aussi charmants que d'habitude. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup compté dans ma vie depuis que j'avais emménagée à Forks. Ils m'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, comme si je faisais partie intégrante de leur famille. De plus ils formaient un couple merveilleux, leur amour était tellement évident qu'il était presque palpable. Comme à chaque fois que je devais dormir chez eux, la chambre d'Edward m'avait été assignée, et je m'en réjouissais.

-Bella, je pense que tu devrais porter ce pyjama pour cette nuit ! Me fit Alice en me tendant un petit morceau de soie bleu nuit.

-Heu ... Alice, c'est ce que tu appelles pyjama ? Lui répondis je en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un caraco et d'un shorty.

-Mais oui ! Allez je te laisses ? Fait de beaux rêves ! » Une fois douchée et changée, je me couchais sur l'immense lit d'Edward. Il prenait une bonne partie de la place de sa chambre. Je m'y sentais si bien. A peine ma tête toucha l'oreiller que je m'endormis, cela faisait des semaines que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Cette nuit là je rêvais d'Edward et de ses précieux yeux verts. Son regard avait toujours semblé vouloir lire en moi, et il me manquait terriblement.

Je rêvais de ses cheveux ondulés qui n'étaient jamais coiffés. Ils étaient en désordre, mais c'était un désordre structuré qui lui allait à merveille, lui donnant une touche sexy.

Je rêvai de son corps de dieu greco-romain, de sa carrure rassurante contre laquelle j'adorais me blottir. Je rêvais de sa bouche sensuelle et de son sourire en coin qui me faisait tout le temps frissonner. Je rêvais que je pouvais les savourer. Je pouvais sentir leur chaleur et sa douce haleine frapper mon visage, ses lèvres frôler les miennes avant de m'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Je pouvais entendre sa voix suave susurrer « Bella ».

Attendez !!! Je pouvais entendre sa voix avec une précision incroyable. J'ouvris instantanément pour me retrouver face à deux ravissantes émeraudes qui me fixaient avec intensité.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Je ne rêve pas ! Edward c'est bien toi !

Mon sourire préféré s'afficha sur son visage à l'instant même ou je réalisai ce qu'il venait de se produire. Edward venait de me donner mon premier baiser !

-Bella, je…, il vacilla un court moment avant de demander:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Alice m'a invité à passer la nuit ici, mais attend un peu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bella, c'est ma chambre.

-Heu…je veux dire, tu ne devais pas arriver dans une semaine ?

-Non, il avait toujours été prévu que j'arrive aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Alice…

-Mais bien sur, Alice, répéta t-il comme si cela était une évidence.

-Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu es ici chez toi. C'est moi l'intruse.

-Non, absolument pas. Répliqua t-il. Tu es très bien là ou tu es. Je…je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles se dérouleraient ainsi.

-Moi non plus ! Je... Edward, je m'excuse pour tout, je n'aurai jamais du te laisser tomber comme ça, sans aucune explication.

-Chut chut chut ! Me fit il en posant son index sur ma bouche. Bella, c'est moi qui dois te demander pardon, je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je t'ai trahi, mon attitude a été inqualifiable, j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs et tu as eu raison de réagir comme tu l'as fait !

Je restais sans voix. D'une, il y a peu je pensais rêver, de deux, Edward m'avait embrassé !! Et de trois, au lieu que ce soit moi qui lui supplie de me pardonner, c'était lui qui me l'implorait.

-Edward, lui dis je en passant mes une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, je pense que tous les deux nous nous sommes mal comporté. Nous aurions du affronter ça ensemble. Je regrette d'avoir agi ainsi. Tu penses que nous pourrions nous retrouver comme avant ?

-Comme avant... il hésita ce qui me parut une éternité avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un vaste sourire.

-Bien entendu Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiote ! J'accueillis sa réponse en l'enveloppant dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Pas autant que tu m'as manqué ma Bella !

-Bon on va dire que nous sommes à égalité. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour si peu alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver.

La chaleur de son corps contre le moi en était incroyable. Il me serrait fort de ses bras musclés, comme s'il craignait de me perdre à nouveau. Puis soudain il se tensa et se sépara de moi. Je voulais le retenir, mais je devais accepter son choix. Il m'observa avec une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Il me regardait comme s'il voulait me dévorer ! Il du s'apercevoir que j'avais frémis à cette pensée car il s'était mit debout.

-Heu…Bella, je…est ce que je peux dormir ici ?

-Mais bien sur ! Je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour deux ! Et en plus on a déjà dormi ensemble non? Il acquiesça en silence, se retourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain en disant :

-Je pense que je vais prendre une douche avant de te rejoindre. Tu peux te rendormir, on pourra en reparler demain. »

Mon dieu, il allait me rejoindre !! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris la gravité de la situation. J'allais devoir dormir avec l'homme de ma vie ! Son corps d'Apollon allait reposer près de moi ! Comment allais je pouvoir dormir ? Lorsqu'il ressorti mes yeux étaient entrouverts, mais dans la pénombre il devait sans doute penser que je dormais parce qu'il s'approcha du lit lentement, craignant de me réveiller. Or, j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de réveillé ! Et je pouvais admirer la splendeur de son torse musclé puisqu'il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama. Il se coucha avec délicatesse et resta immobile un instant. Je sentais son regard perçant brûler mon dos. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'avait embrassé. Mais surtout, je voulais recommencer ! La nuit allait être longue!

**Edward POV**

Lorsque l'avion avait atterri j'avais ressenti un soulagement énorme ! Mais il était trop tard pour que je puisse aller la voir, j'avais donc décidé d'attendre encore un peu. J'étais arrivé chez mes parents et m'étais dirigé vers ma chambre en toute discrétion. Ils devaient tous être endormis. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre une immense surprise m'attendait.

Là, endormie, se trouvait ma douce Bella. La lumière de la lune l'enveloppait d'un halo majestueux. Elle était vêtue d'une petite chose bleue qui faisait rejaillir sa beauté et le désir s'empara de mon corps devant cette image. Je m'étais retrouvé à coté d'elle sans même m'apercevoir que je bougeais. Son visage reflétait une paix incroyable, ses cheveux encadraient son visage paisible. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je m'étais penché vers elle pour pouvoir respirer son arome unique qui s'avéra être encore plus envoûtant que d'habitude. Et soudain elle sussurra « Edward ». Sur l'instant je crus qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais non, ses paupières était toujours closes et elle eu un léger sourire. Je ne pus éviter de les effleurer, mais ce fut une erreur, car à l'instant où ma bouche fit contact avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, je compris que je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'un baiser aussi innocent. Je m'emparais donc de ses lèvres avec passion. Ce qui me surpris fut sa réaction, car elle s'était laissé faire en répondant à mon baiser avec fougue. Mon corps était extrêmement tendu et je ressentais un désir violent envers elle. Mais à cet instant elle se réveilla.

Nous eûmes notre discussion, et en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire nous nous étions retrouvés enlacés sur mon lit. Je tenais son corps contre moi. Je le serrais le plus fort possible, tout en évitant de lui faire mal. J'avais conscience que ses seins étaient pressés contre moi et la réaction de mon corps ne se fit pas attendre. J'entrepris donc de me séparer d'elle afin de pouvoir m'octroyer une douche froide qui je l'espérai m'aiderait à contrôler mes pulsions.

Mais ce fut peine perdue car je me retrouvais à fixer son dos avec une érection qui me faisait souffrir le martyr. Et quand elle se retourna pour se blottir contre moi, ça ne fut qu'empirer les choses ! Mon dieu, en acceptant de dormir dans mon lit je m'étais moi-même infligé cela, au fond je devais être masochiste. Cependant, sa chaleur me réconfortait, et la fatigue occasionnée par les heures de vol m'attrapa dans un sommeil reposant. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je pouvais dormir profondément.

**Alors comment trouvez vous ces retrouvailles ??? Vous vous y attendiez ???**

**Vous savez que vous etes merveilleuses les filles ? Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, c'est super encouragent et j'ose espérer que vous m'en laisserez d'autres pour ce chapitre, mon objectif est de dépasser les 40 reviews et peut être 50 !**

**Je sais qu'avec vous tout est possible ! Alors à vous de jouer !**

**Pour vous répondre au sujet de Tanya, il va sans dire qu'elle fera tout pour séparer nos amoureux préférés, mais pour l'instant ils vont savourer leur retrouvaille comme il se doit !**

**Je vous retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à ****Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais lorsque je m'aperçus que la chaleur qui m'avait accompagnée toute la nuit avait disparue. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Bella n'était plus là. Un sentiment de panique me secoua. Avait elle changé d'avis ? M'avait elle à nouveau abandonné !? Affolé je composai son numéro, et tombai sur son répondeur. Non ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et buttai sur Alice. Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle avait commencé à m'adresser disparu de son visage au moment où elle vit mon expression.

« -Edward ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je pensai que vos retrouvailles s'étaient bien déroulées !

-Moi aussi ! Mais en me réveillant elle n'était plus là ! Et elle ne répond pas au téléphone ! Alice, et si elle ne veut plus de moi en fin de compte !!!

Alice éclata de rire et me dit :

-Edward, calme toi ! Je te rappelle qu'elle possède une pâtisserie, elle doit y être de bonne heure ! En plus avant de partir elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé un mot !! Tu es quelqu'un de tellement calme d'habitude ! Bella est la seule personne capable de te faire agir comme ça.

Son hilarité me contamina et je me mis à rire avec elle. Elle disait vrai, Bella était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et elle avait un effet dévastateur sur moi. Je rentrai dans ma chambre pour découvrir le mot qu'elle avait griffonné à mon intention par terre. Je l'avais sûrement fait tombé dans l'affolement. Quel idiot !

« Edward, je suis partie tôt pour la pâtisserie, j'espère pouvoir me libérer pour cet après midi. De toute façon on se retrouve tout à l'heure, je passerais pour déposer Rose.

Bella. »

Je souris bêtement en lisant ses quelques mots, aujourd'hui j'allais pouvoir la revoir !

Mais ma joie fut aussitôt balayée par une nouvelle vague de panique. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire? De plus, si hier soir, éclairée par la lumière de la lune elle avait eu cet effet sur moi, qu'en serait il une fois dans la lumière du jour. Qui plus est, moi aussi j'y serais exposé ! Comment allait elle me trouver? Est-ce que je lui plairais? Mes interrogations furent interrompues par le son de mon téléphone, c'était elle!

« -Allo ?

-Salut ! Je te réveille ?

-Non, je viens juste de lire ton mot.

-Je m'excuse, tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps pour rien! Tu as tes obligations! Et franchement, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné d'être réveillé par toi !

-Ca fait du bien de réentendre ta voix. J'eu un sourire béa en pensant qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sensations que moi.

-A moi aussi ça me fait du bien, j'étais triste de savoir que je ne pourrais te retrouver que ce soir.

-Edward ! On a dormi ensemble hier soir!

A cette évocation je rougis ! Si elle savait tout ce que j'aurai donné pour faire autre chose que dormir!

-Oui, mais c'était après des mois d'absence!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la journée va vite passer. Bon je dois te quitter…

-Déjà !

-Comme tu l'a dit j'ai des obligations, et j'en vois une justement qui m'appelle ! A tout à l'heure Edward ! »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, je regardai le téléphone dans ma main et murmura,

-Je t'aime Bella.

-AAAHHH! C'est TROP mignon! Tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !!

-Alice, s'il te plait, tu me perces les oreilles !

-Edward, je suis fière de toi, tu t'es enfin rendu compte de tes sentiments envers elle.

-Tu le savais depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu la dévisager le jour da son arrivé au lycée.

-Hein ?

-C'était tellement évident, tu ne t'étais intéressé à aucune autre fille avant elle.

Je réalisais à quel point elle avait raison, Bella avait toujours la seule.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as mise dans mon lit hier soir ?

-Non, c'était parce que je savais que tu allais apprécier la surprise, me dit elle un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mais ne te fâches pas ! Ca aurait pu être pire ! Tu imagines si j'avais pu immortaliser le moment ! Je suis sure que tu devais baver devant elle!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Tu restes combien de temps encore ?

-Trois semaines.

-Super ! Ton chef ne t'a donc posé aucun problème.

-Je dois dire que ton idée de lui dire que tu te mariais a très bien fonctionné.

-Edward... dit elle soudain anxieuse. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple idée, je compte vraiment me marier.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir à cette terrible révélation.

-Edward ! Tu es rentré mon chéri ! Esmé interrompit notre conversation en sautant dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon petit amour ! Continua t-elle.

-Maman, toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

-Oh ! mais pas autant qu'une belle brune aux yeux marron, n'est ce pas ? Me demanda t-elle tandis qu'Alice pouffait.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi directe ! Je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est vrai. Mais, Alice était en train de me parler d'un mariage qui est sensé se produire bientôt.

-Alice, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Techniquement, si, dit elle sans me regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est donc vrai maman ? Alice va se marier ?

-Oui, avec un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus…

-Jasper et toi vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles ! Jasper ne m'en avait rien dit !

-Non, soupira la concernée. Ce n'est pas Jasper, il s'agit de James Gigandet.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose…Attendez ! Mais…

-C'est pas ce mec qui fait tout le temps la une des tabloïdes avec une nouvelle filles aux bras toutes les semaines.

Du temps où Tanya sortait avec moi je me souviens l'avoir entendu évoquer les « exploits» de ce bourreau des coeurs.

-C'est bien lui, malheureusement, me répondit Esmée.

-Mais, Alice ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Tu ne peux pas épouser ce type !

-Edward, c'est mon choix, alors s'il te plait respecte le.

-Mais non ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu es toujours là à me conseiller avec Bella et toi tu décides de te marier comme ça avec un playboy ! Et moi je devrais rester là sans rien te dire.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Trancha t-elle avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Essayant de me cacher les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

-Alice, repris je, en tentant de l'arrêter.

-Non, Edward, laisse la. Elle a besoin d'être seule, me rassura Esmé.

-Maman, papa et toi vous avez donné votre consentement ?

-Oui, devant la colère qui se lisait sur mon visage elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Crois moi, nous ne sommes pas enchantés par sa décision, mais c'est notre fille, nous l'aimons et nous nous devons de l'appuyer si elle pense avoir trouver ce qui lui faut.

-Mais maman !

Ma voix sonna comme celle d'un enfant de 6 ans à qui on refusait un bonbon.

-Edward, il n'y a pas de mais.

-Il doit bien avoir une solution pour l'empêcher de faire cette bêtise ?!

-Il y en a bien une, mais elle ne dépend malheureusement pas de nous. Bon, je vais voir comment elle se sent. »

Et elle sorti en me laissant seul à nouveau. Je songeai à ses dernières paroles. Oui, il y avait bien une solution, et elle s'appelait Jasper.

Jazz était comme un frère pour moi, et il y avait 6 ans, Alice et lui s'étaient disputés pour une raison qui nous était inconnue. Depuis ils ne partageaient plus la même relation qu'avant. En effet, ils avaient toujours semblé se compléter l'un l'autre, mais depuis la nuit du bal de promo, tout avait changé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient voulu se justifier, et pourtant nous avions tous essayé de leur faire tirer les vers du nez. Mais c'était impossible. Toutefois, je savais que dès qu'il pouvait avoir une occasion, Jazz tentait de l'approcher, mais à chaque fois Alice s'échappait. Jazz était toujours amoureux de ma sœur, et si nous ne voulions pas la perdre il fallait devoir agir, et vite. Aussi je composais le numéro de son cabinet psychiatrique à Seattle. La secrétaire fit directement passer l'appel à son chef lorsque je lui donnai mon nom.

« -Edward ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, je suis de retour à Forks pour quelques jours, donc ça va bien !

-Je conclus donc que Bella et toi vous vous êtes enfin réconcilié !

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça !

-Et bien je suis ravi pour vous ! Mais dis moi, je ne pense pas que tu m'appelles à cette heure seulement pour me dire ça, je me trompe ?

-Non, Jazz, es tu au courant que ma sœur se marie ?

Un silence de plomb accueilli ma question, j'en déduisis que ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a laissé un message à ma secrétaire me demandant de rentrer à Forks du 4 au 7 juin ?

-Elle a fait ça ? Et bien je dois dire qu'elle est incroyable ! Jasper, si elle veut que tu rentres que pour ces trois jours c'est parce qu'elle a prévu de se marier dans cette période.

-Mais ce n'est que dans trois semaines !!!

-Je sais. Jasper, je crois qu'elle va commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir la raisonner.

Il y eut un long silence, tel que je le connaissais, il devait prendre le temps d'analyser la situation.

-Edward, elle est peut être heureuse. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'en empêcher.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas du tout heureuse ! Et elle ne le sera jamais avec cet énergumène !

-Je …peu savoir…de qui il s'agit ?

-C'est James Gigandet.

Nouveau silence.

-Je prends le premier avion pour rentrer. Je te téléphone pour venir me chercher.

Il me raccrocha au nez. Mais j'étais assez satisfait. Mon plan avait fonctionné.

**Bella POV**

Je m'étais trompé. La journée avait été terriblement longue sans mon Edward.

Le travail s'était révélé assez ennuyeux, vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de commandes, et en plus Jake et Angéla n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter à cause de mon nouveau look. Jake m'appelai à tout bout de champ « sexy pâtissière » devant les clients, et le plus gênant c'était quand les clients répondaient qu'il avait raison. Et notamment Tyler et Eric qui venaient tous les jours s'approvisionner en gâteaux. Ils étaient de loin les clients les plus assidus !

On pouvais ajouter à cela qu'à chaque fois que je me mettais à penser à Edward, c'est à dire, 80% du temps je devenais écarlate. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé dans ses bras je n'avais pas pu éviter de lui voler un doux baiser, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était tellement beau ! Et voilà que je recommençai à penser à son corps parfait, à son ventre plat et musclé, à ses cotes de chocolats qui devaient être…

« -Bella, si tu continues à rougir comme ça tu vas te convertir en une tomate trop mure ! Fit Angéla en me souriant malicieusement.

-Arrgh ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un peu tranquille ?

-Wow Bella ! Tu es toute belle ! S'exclama Leah en entrant dans la pâtisserie avec le petit Billy dans ses bras.

-N'est ce pas qu'elle est sexy notre patronne hein ?! Dit Jacob en s'approchant de sa femme et de son fils.

-C'est vrai ! Je crois qu'elle va me rendre jalouse si toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.

-Oh, mais bébé, tu sais bien que tu es la seule à me faire perdre la tête ! Fit Jake en s'approchant de son aimée.

-Excusez moi, vous deux, mais nous sommes dans votre lieu de travail ! Et vous devriez maîtriser vous hormones, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en présence d'innocents petits yeux.

-Mais Bella, je pensai que tu n'étais plus aussi chaste que ça après hier soir ! Me dit Jacob, en me faisant rougir deux fois plus.

-Je crois pas qu'elle parlait pas d'elle Jake, mais plutôt de votre fils, répliqua Angéla en venant à mon secours.

-Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui ! Répondis Leah. Il en a vu déjà beaucoup !

-Et entendu ! Compléta Jake, mort de rire.

-Oh ! Pauvre bébé ! Soupirai je tendant les bras pour prendre le petit ange dans mes bras. Il était très éveillé pour 8 mois, ses yeux noirs reflétaient une grande intelligence, comme s'il comprenait déjà tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Heu…Bella, Leah et moi avons décidé de le baptiser.

-Mais c'est génial ! Comptez sur moi pour vous offrir le gâteau ! Hein bébé ! Fis je en le regardant, il m'adressa un petit sourire qui creusa une petite fossette dans sa joie potelée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le chatouiller pour le faire rire d'avantage. J'aimais énormément cet enfant. Je le gardais parfois pour permette à ses parents d'avoir un peu d'intimité, et pour lui j'avais aménagé un petit espace dans mon appartement.

-Bella, nous voulons que tu deviennes sa marraine.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Mais bien sur ! Vous êtes trop gentils ! Je vous jure que je saurai être à la hauteur.

-Mais je ne m'en doute pas ! »

Je quittais donc le travail, sur un petit nuage pour rejoindre Alice à l'aéroport pour récupérer Rosalie. Mais quelle ne fut pas notre déception en apprenant que son vol avait été annulé. Elle arriverait donc demain, en même temps qu'Emmet. Nous entreprîmes donc de nous rendre chez les Cullen. J'avais remarqué qu'Alice était morose, ce qui était étrange vu qu'elle était d'un naturel enjoué.

« -Alice, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Edward et moi, nous nous sommes disputés.

-Si c'est pour ton plan, « réconcilions Edward et Bella », saches que je te pardonne. Mieux ! Je t'en remercie.

-Je savais que tout se passerait bien pour vous deux, mais ce n'était pas pour ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Edward ne veut pas que j'épouse James.

-Oh !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Ben, c'est que moi non plus je ne suis pas emballée.

-Mais tu connais mes raisons non ?

-Oui, mais je reste persuadé que tu fais erreur.

-Mais Bella…

-Alice Cullen, je sais très bien que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, mais là il est question de ton bonheur, et non de ta carrière. Pourquoi ne pas parler une bonne fois pour toutes avec Jasper et régler vos différents.

-NON ! Même pas la peine d'y songer ! Je poussais un soupir frustré.

-Ok. Je n'insiste pas, tu sais que je respecte tes décisions.

-Oui, et je t'en remercie. Et maintenant je veux que tu me donnes tous les détails de vos retrouvailles ! »

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet à parler d'Edward et de la façon tellement naturelle avec laquelle nous nous étions mutuellement pardonné. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure des Cullen, Edward n'était pas encore arrivé. Esmé nous avait dit qu'il était allé voir son père à l'hôpital, et qu'il s'était joint à lui pour une intervention urgente sur un enfant de 5 ans. Je dois avoué avoir été déçue. Il était assez tard quand ils rentrèrent, Alice était déjà monté se coucher, prétextant une migraine, ils avaient tous les deux l'air épuisé.

Edward était moulé dans un jean et portait une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner les muscles saillants de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, et le sourire en coin qu'il avait me fit chavirer le cœur. Je l'embrassais sur sa joue et dès que nos peaux firent contact un courant électrique me traversa, c'était une sensation étrange mais agréable.

« -Bella ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui !

-Tu as su te faire attendre, lui dis je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Il est tard, tu ne devrais pas être rentrée chez toi à cette heure ?

-Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir !

-Allez, viens je te raccompagne à ta maison.

-Non, je peux conduire !

-Il est hors de question que tu conduises à cette heure ci ! Et en plus c'est de ma faute !

-Edward, j'ai ma voiture !

-Alice se fera un plaisir de te la ramener demain. Assez discuté ! Conclut il. »

Edward paraissait être ravi de m'accompagner chez moi, nous primes sa voiture, et le trajet fut bien trop court. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de la délicate opération qu'il avait effectué cette petite fille, jusqu'aux gâteaux que j'allais devoir faire pour demain. Il se gara devant la pâtisserie et un silence gêné s'installa pour la première fois entre nous.

C'est alors que je décidais de saisir l'occasion qui s'offrait à moi.

« -Edward, je sais que tu es épuisé mais j'aimerai que tu restes dormir avec moi ce soir.

Il déglutit péniblement à mes paroles. Je savais à quoi il devait penser, et je vis une lueur de panique dans ses yeux. Il fallait le rassurer, aussi j'ajoutais sans oser tourner mon visage vers lui :

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre mais ça fait des semaines que je souffre d'insomnie, et quand je suis avec toi, il est plus facile pour moi de trouver le sommeil.

-Bella, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, lâcha t-il.

Son rejet me blessa, éprouvait il du dégoût envers moi ? Quelle idiote ! Malgré tous mes efforts je n'étais pas parvenue à le séduire, et voilà que j'avais bousillé le peu de chance qui me restait.

-Ma Bella ne pleure pas !

Me supplia t-il en effaçant les larmes qui avaient jaillis de mes yeux sans mon autorisation du revers de sa main. Son contact me brûla, je le repoussai d'un geste presque violent.

-Je…c'est que…Bella ? Ne sois pas comme ça ! Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

-Bella, je ne sais pas si tu t'en aies rendue compte, mais tu es une très belle femme. Et moi, ben, je ne suis qu'un homme. La nuit d'hier a été assez pénible comme ça, et je sens que si ça se reproduit ce soir, je ne pourrai pas me maîtriser.

Je le regardai éberlué, Edward était il en train de me dire qu'il me désirait ?!

-Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre l'amitié qu'on vient de retrouver, tu…tu me comprends ? Continua t-il.

-Edward, tu veux dire que…que tu as envie de moi ? Le son de son rire empli l'habitacle de la voiture.

-Bella, je ne vois pas quel homme n'aurait pas envie de toi ! Et soudain il reprit un ton sérieux. Je...j'espère que je ne t'ai pas choquée …mais il ne put pas continuer car je le taisais d'un baiser.

Au début, il fut surpris, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mon corps avait agit avant que je ne lui donne mon consentement. Puis il me répondit et je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres, et je ne pus éviter de les entrouvrir. Il en profita pour s'immiscer dans ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Mon dieu, c'était un délice ! Maladroitement je passais les mains dans ses cheveux et tentais désespérément à l'attirer encore plus à moi. Je sentais ses mains remonter le long de mon dos et je pressais mon corps contre lui. Je le désirais avec une intensité insoutenable. Mais il réussit à se dégager de mon étreinte.

-Mon dieu Bella ! Tu vas finir par me rendre fou ! Me dit il d'une voix rauque.

-Je…désolé, bredouillai je prenant conscience de mon geste.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de t'excuser pour rien. Et saches que tu n'as rien à regretter, c'était merveilleux, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'a…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car je revenais de reprendre sa bouche dans un autre baiser tellement passionné que lorsque nous nous séparions à nouveau nous étions haletant. Ces baisers m'avaient totalement ébranlés, mais le regard chargé de désir qu'il m'adressa eu un effet dévastateur sur mes sens. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là pour le moment ! Parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

-Edward, notre amitié ne me suffit plus, je veux aller plus loin.

-Moi aussi Bella, tous ces mois sans toi m'ont fait réaliser que tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi. Mais je veux procéder selon les règles alors, voilà ce que je te propose. Demain soir je t'emmène dîner, ok ?

-Ok, ça sera notre premier rendez vous galant ?

-Oui ma Bella, ça sera notre premier rendez vous galant. Et maintenant file avant que je ne revienne sur cette décision !

-Ok ! Mais avant de sortir je me penchai vers lui pour goûter une dernière fois à la saveur de ses lèvres.

-Edward, je pense que je vais encore souffrir d'insomnie ce soir.

-Nous serons deux dans ce cas ! Me susurra t'il à l'oreille avant que je ne sorte de la voiture. Et ce fut avec un sourire idiot que je rentrai chez moi, impatiente d'arriver à demain.

**Alors Alors ???? Vous avez aimé**** ??? J'attends vos réactions !**

**Laissez moi des review !!!!! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !!!**

**Je veux préciser que je ne fais rien au hasard. Et si vous pensez que j'ajoute des détails pour meubler, vous vous trompez. J'espère vraiment que ma fiction continue à vous plaire !**

**Pour répondre à certaines d'entre vous, la relation Edward/Bella va être de plus en plus HOT de chapitres en chapitres.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et à demain pour un prochain chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à ****Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

Lorsque j'immergeai de mon sommeil, j'étais baigné de sueur, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après m'être retourné et retourné dans mon lit la veille, j'avais fini par plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves érotiques sur Bella. Dès les premières lueurs du jour je sautai du lit pour descendre faire mon jogging.

Bella s'était révélée être surprenante hier soir, la voir en arrivant à la maison avait égaillé ma soirée. Et je m'étais rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle était devenue plus féminine et plus sexy. Son odeur était la seule chose qui restait intact. Il avait embaumé la voiture et avait fini par me faire perdre la tête. Et quand elle m'a demandé de dormir avec elle, j'avais cru que ma fin était arrivée ! Mais je compris vite qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle provoquait en moi c'est alors que j'avais décidé de le lui avouer, et elle m'avait offert deux merveilleux baisers qui incendièrent tous mes sens. Mais nous ne pouvions pas aller si vite. Elle méritait que l'on prenne le temps, et je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Et je commencerai dès ce soir.

Après 2 heures d'exercices intenses je fus de retour à la maison. Alice était réveillé et prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je lui devais des excuses pour mon attitude de la veille.

« -Alice, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien.

-Je te demande pardon pour hier, je n'aurai pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas du, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'attendais à ce que tu prennes les choses de cette manière. Emmet aussi l'a mal prit quand je le lui aie annoncé. Vous êtes mes grands frères, c'est normal que vous vous préoccupiez pour moi.

-Je suis content que tu comprennes notre opinion.

-Oui, mais je ne la partage pas et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

-Très bien, cédai je.

-Quoi ? C'est si facile que ça ? Edward ? J'espère que tu ne trames rien parce que…

Décidément, elle était bien trop perspicace.

-Non, que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est que juste que tout ce passe tellement bien avec Bella que j'ai décidé que je te devais bien ça.

-Ah oui !! Cria t-elle, recouvrant sa gaieté. Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

-Plus que bien. Je pense qu'on va bientôt pouvoir officialiser notre relation.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

-Ca, c'est déjà fait ! On sort dîner ce soir, et je pense lui demander de devenir ma fiancée.

-Oh, mais je crois que ce soir ça ne vas pas être possible ! J'ai réservé une table pour nous au Twilight !

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir avant non ? Je me sentais frustré à l'idée de devoir reporter notre tête à tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça sera que partie remise ! Et vous vous verrez ce soir ! Je voulais fêter nos retrouvailles !

-Oh, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui que Rose et Emmet débarquent non ?

-Exactement, Bella et moi nous allons les chercher cet après midi. Tu veux venir ?

-Bien sur, mais tu ne penses pas que nous aurions du attendre l'arrivée de Jasper ? Histoire d'être au complet.

-Non, de toute façon il n'arrive que dans une quinzaine de jours, il ne peut pas se libérer plus tôt. » Je dus réprimer mon envie de rire, quelle petite menteuse !

Alice était allée chercher Bella avec sa voiture tandis que moi je les rejoignais à l'aéroport. Un merveilleux sourire dansait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me vit sortir de ma précieuse volvo. Elle était habillée simplement, mais son jean et sa chemise s'apprêtaient à ses courbes sensuelles, elle était tellement désirable ! Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, ce fut à regret que je me détachais lorsque j'entendis Rosalie crier :

« -Tu es un crétin Emmet ! Je refuse que tu me touches à nouveau ! Tu m'entends ?

-Mais Rosie ! Ne sois pas aussi dure ! Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de toi !

-Oui, et c'est bien là le problème ! Avec toi j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée gonflable dans laquelle tu peux te décharger !

En disant ça elle se rua vers Alice et Bella qui étaient choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Bella, Alice ! Emmenez moi loin de cet imbécile s'il vous plait ! »

Ma Bella m'adressa un sourire navré avant de se diriger en courant vers elle.

« -Alors là, mon vieux, je crois que tu es dans de beaux draps ! Dis je à Emmet, qui était arrivé près de moi.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que mon portable sonna, c'était Jasper.

-Edward ! Mon avion vient juste d'atterrir, tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Ca tombe bien ! Je suis à l'aéroport avec Emmet, on t'attend à la sortie. »

Jasper avait une mine sérieuse quand il nous vit. Après de brefs accolades nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, un silence pesant se fit entendre. Je décidai de le rompre en demandant :

« -Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre ?

-Je ne demande que ça ! » Fit Emmet.

Installés à une table du bar, avec chacun une bière dans la main, nous parlions du succès de la saison d'Emmet, et je leur racontais comment Bella et moi nous nous étions réconciliés.

«-Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux !

-Oui, la dernière fois que je t'avais vu tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même. Affirma mon frère.

-Emmet, au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui c'était passé entre Rose et toi ?

-Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ma sœur et toi ? Fit Jasper qui avait failli s'étrangler avec sa bière.

-Ben, oui, avoua t-il en baissant la tête.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Ca doit faire un peu plus de 3 mois, maintenant.

-Hein !? Et vous n'en m'avez pas parler ?

-Eh ! Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, c'est ta sœur qui a demandé à ce que nous gardions le secret.

-Mais Edward était au courant.

-J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un qui ne me tordrait pas le cou.

-Et comment que je vais te tordre le cou ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Emmet eut un profond soupir avant de déclarer :

-Ben, notre avion a été retardé hier soir, et on a du réservé une chambre. La soirée s'est déroulée parfaitement bien, mais tôt, ce matin avant de prendre l'avion, je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre homme.

-Rosalie ? Ma sœur ? Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a trompé ?

-Non, elle l'enlaçait, mais ce fut assez pour que je frappe l'homme en question. C'est alors qu'elle a commencé à me disputer, je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre poser ses mains sur elle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle m'appartenait, conclut il en poussant un gros soupir.

-Aïe ! Ça a du faire mal ! Déclara Jasper, comme s'il avait tout compris, devant mon air perdu il ajouta :

-Rose a toujours été indépendante. Malgré son travail, elle refuse qu'on la considère comme une femme objet.

-Et elle m'a giflé, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était à personne, qu'elle regrettait d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour recoller les morceaux ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ben, je n'en sais rien encore. Elle a peut être raison.

-Emmet, tu dois te battre pour elle ! Lui dis je pour lui insuffler du courage.

-Edward a raison. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, à chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone ces derniers mois elle m'avait semblé plus heureuse. Vous êtes un couple, et il est normal que vous ayez des disputes mais il faut qu'il y ait de la communication entre vous. Parce que sinon vous allez vous perdre et vous souffrirez tous les deux. Surtout toi parce que si tu ne parviens pas à te faire pardonner je te promets de te faire regretter ta naissance, compris ?

-Regardez qui est en train de me donner ce conseil ! Jasper, l'expert en communication !? Répliqua Emmet, sournoisement.

-Alice et moi, c'est différent.

-Ben voyons !

-Mais tu es là pour régler ça n'est ce pas ? Demandai je plein d'espoir.

-J'espère bien ! Je ne veux surtout pas que ma petite sœur épouse un crétin comme ce James je sais pas quoi !

-Les gars, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. Mais vous savez à quel point votre sœur peut être têtue !

-Oui, c'est vrai, et vu que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, tu vas devoir commencer dès ce soir.

**Bella POV**

-Emmet et toi!!! Criai je totalement déboussolé par les révélations de Rose.

-C'était tellement prévisible ! Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi ! Déclara Alice.

-N'empêche qu'il s'est conduit comme un goujat.

-Il était jaloux ! Reprit une Alice surexcitée.

-Ouais mais tout de même, dire que je lui appartenais !

Rose était dévasté, nous nous retrouvions assise dans le canapé de mon appartement à manger des gâteaux. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, car Rosalie les avaient engloutis les uns après les autres, ce qui était étonnant!

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Alice.

-Si, mais je ne lui ai jamais caché que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais lui, il ne me l'a jamais dit !

-Parce que c'est évident qu'il t'aime Rosie, lui dis je d'une voix qui je l'espérai saurait la calmer.

-Tu crois ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'amour, j'espérai tellement que ces mots sortent de sa bouche mais, il…il…Et elle éclata en sanglots.

J'acquiesçai en lui tapant doucement dans son dos. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Elle était devenue tellement sensible! D'habitude elle était la plus forte d'entre nous. A ce moment quelque chose percuta dans mon esprit, et en levant la tête je vis qu'Alice m'adressait un regard similaire au mien.

-Rose, mon frère et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Demandai je.

-Ca va faire plus de trois mois.

-Et vous couchez ensemble depuis quand ? Fit Alice.

-Depuis la première soirée. On ne fait que ça, il me fait perdre la tête, et fait ressortir en moi un coté dont j'ignorai l'existence.

-Rose, vous vous protégez tout le temps ?

-Je prends la pilule, depuis longtemps pour réguler mes règles.

-Rose, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu les as eu ?

-Vous…Vous croyez que…NOOON !! Et elle se mit à pleurer comme un bébé dans mes bras tandis qu'Alice sortait en trombe de la maison pour revenir un quart d'heure plus tard avec un sac remplis de test de grosses. Rose les fit tous et nous attendions les résultats. Ils furent tous positifs. Alice se mit alors à sautiller dans tous les coins, alors que Rose était inconsolable.

Puis elle se ressaisit brusquement et déclara.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous accepter.

-Il a intérêt !

-Alice, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé…

-Rose, aie confiance en nous, lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle il sera fou de joie.

-Comment vais-je le lui annoncer?

-Ce soir !! Nous allons dîner au Twilight ! Ce sera l'occasion !! Nous aurons trois nouvelles à fêter !

-Trois ? Demanda Rose.

-Ben oui, mon mariage, les fiançailles d'Edward et de Bella et la naissance de votre bébé !! »

Rose resta sans voix. On prit donc le temps de lui raconter les deux autres évènements dont elle ignorait encore l'existence. Elle était enchanté pour moi, quant au sujet du mariage d'Alice, elle décida sagement de se prononcer après avoir rencontrer James.

Vers 18 heures, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de se préparer. Alice fut la première à être prête, et nous aida donc Rose et moi. Celle ci avait retrouvé sa consistance et était superbement moulée dans un fourreau rouge sang. Alice avait revêtu une petite robe bustier couleur pèche, et moi j'avais une robe bleu cendrée assez osée vu le décolleté plongeant qu'il me faisait. James téléphona à Alice un peu avant que nous sortions de l'appartement pour lui annoncer qu'il avait eu un contre temps qui l'empêchait de se joindre à nous Je dois dire que cette nouvelle me soulagea.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant en même temps qu'Esmé et Carlisle qui étaient très élégants. On nous dirigea vers une table assez éloignée du reste.

« -Il était prévu que James nous rejoigne mais il a eu un contretemps, annonça Alice en signalant le siège vide à coté d'elle. Mais il nous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée !»

Peu de temps après, Emmet et Edward arrivèrent ensemble avec une démarche diablement sexy, ils portaient tous les deux des jeans sombres, Emmet avait une chemise grise qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux et qui le collait comme une seconde peau, laissant deviner sa forte musculature. A son arrivée, je sentis Rose se tendre à mes coté, je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui adressai un sourire pour l'encourager.

Edward lui, avait une chemise noire, en contraste avec la blancheur de sa peau et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, ses cheveux étaient un peu moins en désordre qu'à l'accoutumé, on pouvait voir qu'il avait essayé de se coiffer. Esmée se leva pour embrasser ses fils, tandis que Rose et moi étions figées sur nos chaises. Après avoir déposé sa mère sur le sol, Emmet reçut une accolade chaleureuse de la part de son père, puis il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

« -Wow ! Bella ! Tu es sublime !

-Merci ! Je te retourne le compliment ! Puis il se dirigea vers sa petite sœur. Pendant un moment ils se défièrent du regard, ensuite Emmet l'embrassa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Alice lui souriait lorsqu'il la relâcha. Puis, il s'installa près de son père, juste en face de Rosalie sans même lui adresser un regard.

Mon attention se détourna de lui quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

-Rose ! Tu es splendide ! Comme d'habitude !

-Merci Edward ! Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es plus intéressé par une autre demoiselle !

-Tu as parfaitement raison. Il se tourna vers moi et me susurrant dans le creux de l'oreille en s'essayant à coté de moi:

-Bella, tu es époustouflante !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, me faisant rougir de plaisir.

- Cette robe me donne envie de te dévorer toute crue !

Je rougis deux fois plus.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin, puis continua.

-J'aurai préféré t'avoir pour moi toute seule !

Lorsque je me redressai je m'aperçu que tout le monde autour de la table nous regardais avec intérêt. Ce qui me fit rougir encore plus.

-Bon, je pense que si on est complet, on devrait trinquer, dit soudain Alice en levant son verre.

-Non, pas encore.

Fit une voix dans mon dos. Je reconnue immédiatement à qui elle appartenait et je tournai instinctivement la tête vers une Alice hébété.

-Jasper ! Rose se jeta dans les bras de son frère, et fut suivie d'Esmé et de Carlisle qui se contenta de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Tandis que moi je surveillai les réactions d'Alice.

-Bella ! Tu es resplendissante !

-Merci Jazz ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu??

-Trop à mon goût. Puis il s'approcha d'Alice qui était resté assise.

-Alice ? Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir ?

-Pourquoi ne salues tu pas plutôt Emmet ou Edward ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle dit cela que je me rendis compte qu'elle disait vrai, je regardais Edward qui avait une mine consternée. Il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à voir avec le retour de Jasper. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la remarque d'Alice et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la pointe du nez. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction. Puis, naturellement il prit place à coté d'elle, sur le siège prévu à l'origine pour James, avant de prendre le verre qu'Alice tenait dans sa main et de déclarer d'un ton solennel :

-Maintenant que nous sommes complet, trinquons ! »

Jusqu'au dessert, le dîner se déroula dans un silence gêné, personne n'osait parler. Alice fusillait du regard ses deux frères, Jasper n'arrêtait pas de la fixer et Rose dévisageait Emmet sans pouvoir un instant intercepter son regard. Tandis qu'Edward et moi nous nous contentions de nous sourire de temps en temps, quand nos mains se frôlaient pendant que nous mangions.

« -Bon, les enfants, Esmé et moi nous allons nous passer de dessert, on doit rentrer, je commence tôt demain matin. Fit il en faisant mine de chercher son portefeuille.

-Papa, James s'est occupé de mettre la note sur son nom, dit Alice.

-Oh ! C'est très aimable à lui, dit Esmé en se levant de son siège, tu lui remercieras pour nous.

-Il n'y pas de quoi maman.

-Passez une bonne fin de soirée !

Le couple se rua littéralement vers la sortie, d'une façon assez comique. L'ambiance autour de la table était tellement glacée qu'elle aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

-Qui veut du dessert ?

Demanda Alice, le ton de sa voix laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse négative à sa question.

-Moi je veux bien, lui répondis Rose à qui ce détail avait du échapper.

-Rose ? Depuis quand prends tu du dessert ?

Emmet était visiblement surpris de l'appétit de Rosalie.

-Depuis aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que ça m'étonne, ce n'est pas ton habitude.

-Figure toi que tu ne me connais pas Emmet.

-Rose, s'il te plait ne commences pas…

-Ne pas commencer quoi ? Tu m'as évité pendant toute la soirée ! Tu ne m'as même pas regardé ! Comme si c'était de ma faute si on s'est disputé !

-Mais c'est le cas ! Tu n'avais pas à flirter avec ce type !

-Emmet, il est gai ! Quel genre de flirt est ce que ça pouvait être ?

Emmet ne répondis rien. Nous étions tous impressionnés par la tournure des évènements.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Ca veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! J'ai beau t'avoir avouer que je t'aime, toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Je ne sais même pas si tu partages mes sentiments !!

Rose se releva brusquement et fondit en larmes devant nous.

Emmet se leva à son tour et tenta de l'approcher mais Alice se dressa sur son chemin.

-Emmet, tu en as assez fait tu ne penses pas ?

-Mais…Rose…

-Alice, coupa Jasper, tu n'as pas à te mêler de leurs histoires ! Laisse les, ils doivent se parler.

-Et qui es tu, toi pour me demander ça ? Tu veux que je laisse Emmet s'expliquer alors que toi tu n'en n'es même pas capable ?

-Alice, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu.

-C'est trop tard ! Je t'ai attendu pendant des années, mais tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt !

-Tu es injuste ! C'est toi qui ne m'as pas laissé t'approcher !

-Et comment le pouvais je après ce que tu m'as fait endurer ?

-Moi aussi j'ai souffert !

-Et que veux tu que je te dises ? Qui l'a cherché ?

-Alice…

-Non Jasper ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tout comme toi Emmet ! Maintenant Rose et moi nous allons rentrer. Bella, tu veux bien nous prêter les clefs de ta voiture.

Je les lui tendis immédiatement.

-Soyez prudentes, leur demandai je en les embrassant, elles acquieçèrent avant de sortir du restaurant. Emmet et Jasper étaient comme statufiés, puis Edward déclara.

-Vous etes des imbéciles ! Je pensais que vous vouliez tout arranger, et non pas empirer les choses !

-S'il te plait n'en rajoute pas. J'ai besoin d'un remontant. Emmet tu viens? Demanda Jasper. Et sur ce, ils sortirent à leur tour sans un regard pour nous.

-Eh ben dis donc ! Laissai je échapper lorsque le calme revint.

-Apparemment, il ne reste plus que nous. Je te raccompagne ? »

**Edward POV**

Les choses avaient dégénérés si vite que j'en étais impressionné. Toutefois, l'adage, les malheurs des autres font le bonheur des uns était tout à fait véridique. Après avoir passer la journée à penser à elle et la soirée à la contemplé, nous étions enfin seuls. Pendant le trajet, j'avouais à Bella que c'était mou qui avait contacté Jasper. J'étais ravi de constater qu'elle partagea mon opinion. Même si Alice ne voulait pas l'avouer, Jazz était le seul à pouvoir la faire retrouver la raison. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous nous retrouvions devant Chez Bella, comme la veille. Mais celle-ci était encore plus désirable que la veille. Sa robe avait un décolleté incroyable et toute la soirée mon regard n'avait put s'en tenir éloigné.

« -Edward, tu veut bien rentrer ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Ce soir je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Elle me conduit vers l'arrière de sa pâtisserie et nous nous engouffrions dans une petite cage d'escalier.

-Il faudra que je vienne voir ta pâtisserie un de ces jours.

-Ca me fera vraiment plaisir ! Me dit elle en m'adressant un sourire qui me faisait tourné la tête. Puis nous arrivions devant une petite porte et elle tourna la clef de la serrure, ouvrit la porte et la laissa ouverte pour que je puisse y entrer.

-Voilà ! C'est chez moi !

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici !

-Oh, tu sais, c'est petit mais, c'est un peu comme mon havre de paix !

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Mais c'était à peine si je regardai autour de moi. J'avais les yeux rivés sur ma Bella, elle était si sexy. Je m'approchai d'elle comme un loup de sa proie et je l'embrassai. Lentement, du bout de la langue je suivais le contour de ses délicieuses lèvres. Je la sentais tressaillir sous cette caresse, puis elle attrapa mon cou et m'attira contre elle, pour me rendre mon baiser. Ce fut un baiser enflammé, qui réveilla mon corps. Je le pressai contre le sien pour lui faire sentir ce qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Elle en fut consciente et poussa un gémissement enchanteur. Elle se mit à caresser mon dos de sa petite main timide, m'encourageant à continuer mon exploration. Je détachai les lèvres des siennes pour descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle inclina la tête en arrière pendant que mes mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses.

« -Edward ! Je…la chambre…

Je compris où elle voulait en venir et elle me dirigea maladroitement vers son lit. Et nous nous allongeâmes cote à cote tandis que nos langues se cherchaient et se mêlaient. Elle allait finir par me rendre fou.

-Bella, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment…

-Edward…je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Me confia t'elle.

-Tu…tu es encore vierge ? Elle rougit violement et fit oui de la tête.

-Bella, je veux que ce moment soit inoubliable pour toi. Et si tu ne te sens pas prête j'attendrai encore.

-Mais c'est que…tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie que…

-Non, je veux que ce soit notre moment. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je saurai attendre.

Elle m'adressa un sourire qui fit que mon cœur eut un raté.

-Merci Edward. Tu…tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

-Bien sur ma Bella. »

Je l'attirai contre moi savourant l'odeur qui s'émanait d'elle, je m'en contenterai pour ce soir, c'était déjà beaucoup. Je saurai être patient, même si ça me faisait souffrir, elle le valait bien.

**Eh ! Eh ! Et vous ? Saurez vous vous montrer patientes ????**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que je suis de bonne humeur ce soir !!!**

**Parce qu'aujourd'hui ****Croquer la vie**** a eu 50 reviews !!!**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à m'en donner !**

**Alors je tenais à toutes vous remercier !!!**** Je sais que vous etes très nombreuses à suivre cette histoire !**

**J'embrasse tout particulièrement :**

**Clochette, qui m'a offert la 50 ème review, j'espère que tu as aimé ??!!**

**Alexiel Alton Alcew59 Elisect32 Elo31**

**Licornedlanche lulu083 Pinktwilight1 SiiMPLy Me Soglams75 T0xine **

**Bon ptit diable**** Capitainstorm Dre Black Eclips'Illusion Joanie xxx**

**Lena lna933 Ilyly Mafrip Marie1876 Misiri addict Szumy**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à ****Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Emmet POV**

Après le fiasco de la soirée Jasper et moi avions tenté de trouver le moyen de reconquérir nos sœurs respectives. Elles avaient parfaitement raison. Nous n'étions que des lâches. Et nous devions nous conduire en temps qu'hommes responsables. Il s'avéra que la tache s'annonçait beaucoup plus facile pour moi que pour lui. Mon tort ne remontait pas depuis plus de 6 ans. A notre arrivée, les lumières du jour commençaient à apparaître. Je me précipitai vers la chambre de Rose, avec l'espoir qu'elle était déjà réveillée. Cependant j'ouvris la porte de la chambre doucement, au cas ou… Le spectacle qui m'attendait me déchira le cœur. Ma Rose était couchée sur le ventre, portait une de mes chemises et la tête dans l'oreiller était secouée de sanglots. Elle ne m'entendis pas me rapprocher et lorsque je posa la main sur son dos elle sursauta, se leva d'un bon et d'une voix enrouée me cria :

« -Sors ! Je ne veux strictement rien à voir à faire avec toi !

-Rose ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Mais je n'eus meme pas le temps de commencer à me justifier qu'elle me lança un objet ! D'un geste vif je l'esquivais.

-Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Rose arrête ! Mais elle continua de me jeter des trucs à la figure.

-Rose arrête de te conduire comme un enfant !! » Lui hurlai je, totalement hors de moi.

J'avais du mal à croire que ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche ! Et elle non plus puisqu'elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea. Je profitai de l'accalmie pour lui avouer :

« -Rose, j'ignore ce qui peut te faire croire que je ne partage pas tes sentiments, mais saches que tu te trompes! Je t'aime, je suis désespérément amoureux de toi ! Je l'ai toujours été ! Depuis que je t'ai vu débarquer ici pour la première fois ! Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, c'est parce que je pensai que mes gestes laissaient clairement transparaître tous mes sentiments. Je t'aime ma Rose. Je t'aime. »

En disant tout cela, j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur, et lentement je caressai sa joue mouillée des larmes que j'avais suscité.

« -Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Lui susurrai je à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et ce fut elle qui initia un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour qui prit vite le chemin de la passion. Heureux de nous être retrouvés nous nous laissions tombés sur le lit. Elle souriait contre ma bouche et me dit :

-Tu me rends heureuse Emmet. Je t'adore !

Et comme pour me le démontrer elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as rendue folle avec cette chemise !

-Pas autant que toi avec cette robe ! Tu étais renversante ! Je mourrai d'envie de te l'arracher en plein milieu du restaurant, c'est pour ça que j'avais préféré éviter de te regarder... »

A mes mots elle éclata de rire. Ce qui fit que je la sentis vibrer sous mon corps, provocant qu'il réagisse immédiatement. Elle le sentit car dans son regard je lisais la luxure. J'adorai quand cette étincelle brillait dans ses yeux ! Et avec un sourire coquin elle commença à me caresser la poitrine. Je ne pus réprimer le besoin de la dévorer. Je l'embrassai avec fougue, la laissant hors d'haleine, puis je me détachais de sa bouche pour aller à la rencontre de la peau soyeuse de son cou, que je pris le temps de savourer. Je descendais lentement vers l'un de ses seins, pendant que mes mains parcouraient ses cuisses, et s'immisçaient vers la chaleur de sa féminité. Elle poussa un profond soupir qui acheva de me stimuler. Puis d'un geste brusque, elle me prit la tête entre ses main m'obligeant à la regarder et déclara :

-Emmet j'ai envi de vomir !!!

Elle me repoussa tellement violemment que je m'affalai sur le sol ! Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça !! J'étais complètement désarçonné et totalement frustré.

**Rose POV**

Mon dieu ! La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée !! Après une nuit à me morfondre dans les bras d'Alice et d'Esmé, Emmet m'avait enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait. Me comblant de bonheur! Et voilà que pendant qu'il me faisait frémir sous ses précieuses caresses, j'avais envie de vomir ! Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour m'affaisser contre les WC, et dégobiller tout ce que j'avais ingurgité la veille. Et Dieu seul sait tout ce qui avait pu rentrer dans mon estomac, parce que je n'arrêtai plus !!!

J'étais morte de honte ! Comment allaiS je lui faire face après ce que je lui ai fait endurer ! Le pauvre, il était tellement excité ! Mais le spectacle que je lui donnais à cet instant allait le refroidir pour un bon moment. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains m'attraper les cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voila que je me retrouvai à vomir devant lui ! Lorsque j'eus finis, il me tendis un verre d'eau et une serviette, que je pris avec un sourire contraint.

Puis je me relevai pour aller me laver les dents. Il m'attendit patiemment, appuyé contre la porte, un regard soucieux sur son visage. Je me tournai vers lui, anxieuse de ce qui allait se produire.

« -Rose, tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux que j'appelle papa ?

-Non, Emmet, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va beaucoup mieux.

« Tu en es sure ?

-Oui. »

Mais alors que je décidai de le rejoindre, je commençai à tituber dangereusement et il me prit dans ses bras pour me déposer délicatement sur le lit.

« -Rose, je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller voir papa.

-Emmet, je t'ai dit que non.

-Mais…

-Mais, rien du tout, ce qui vient de se passer, est tout à fait normal, et c'est un peu à cause de toi.

-Je…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Emmet, je suis enceinte. Il resta muet une longue seconde, puis demanda d'une voix enjouée :

-Je vais être papa ?

-Oui.

Il m'attrapa dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer dans toute la pièce. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'i ait pris la chose de cette manière !

-Mon dieu Rosie ! S'exclama t-il en me redéposant avec une lenteur exagérée. Je…J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait de mal !

-Mais non ! Lui répondis je ravie.

Il s'agenouilla ente mes jambes et m'embrassa, il y mit tout son amour, je le sentis au plus profond de mon être. Il était un homme tellement merveilleux !

Puis il déboutonna complètement la chemise que je portais pour me découvrir entièrement nue, et posa sa tête sur mon ventre tout en me serrant fort contre lui. Son geste m'émue jusqu'aux larmes.

« -Rose, qu'est qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, au contraire. Tu fais tout tellement bien !! »

Et sur ce, je lui donnais un baiser. J'avais envie de reprendre les choses là ou nous l'avions laissé et il sembla le comprendre car il se pencha sur mes seins me faisant gémir de plaisir, ensuite il fit honneur à mon ventre légèrement rebondi.

« -Ca me plait qu'il y a la dedans un petit bout de nous deux ! Dit il d'une voix rauque, sans cesser de le parsemer de doux baisers.

-Emmet !

-Ma Rosie tu es toute prête pour moi ! S'extasia t-il lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent la moiteur de ma féminité.

-Mais toi aussi, lui répondis je en taquinant à mon tour sa virilité. Sur quoi il se mordit sensuellement les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

-Rose, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque rien, ça, fis je en saisissant plus fermement son membre entre mes mains, m'attirant un gémissement de sa part. C'est pas si grand! »

Et il me repoussa sur le lit avec un sourire coquin,

« -C'est ce qu'on va voir !! »

**Jasper POV **

Emmet s'était précipité à une vitesse incroyable vers la chambre de ma sœur. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il réussirait à se faire pardonner, il m'avait semblé tellement désespéré. Quand à moi, le fait d'avoir revu Alice, hier soir m'avait totalement déboussolé. Elle était de plus en plus belle dans cette robe couleur pèche qui semblait être faite pour elle et qui moulait son petit corps. Mais son tempérament de feu empirait au fil des années. Au fond, j'admirai ce coté là de chez elle. J'avais toujours eu un don pour calmer les gens, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'effet sur elle. J'entrais à mon tour dans la maison de Carlisle et Esmé, et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je fus surpris de l'y trouver. Elle me tournait le dos, et avait ramassé ses courts cheveux en une toute petite queue de cheval, mettant son cou en valeur. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha pour prendre le lait. Je ne pus éviter d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche quand je vis la pose sensuelle qu'elle avait prit. Mon Dieu, elle était devenue une femme d'une beauté impressionnante.

« -Ce que tu vois te plait ?

Me demanda t-elle sans même se retourner pendant qu'elle se vidait un peu de lait dans un verre.

-Je dois avouer que oui.

-Eh bien je suis heureuse pour toi.

Me dit elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Alice, on doit se parler.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais te parler. Alice, tu ne dois pas faire ça.

-Mais, j'ai l'habitude de prendre du lait au petit déjeuner !

Me répondit elle en portant le verre de lait à ses lèvres avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça, lui dis je patiemment. Tu ne dois pas épouser James.

-Jasper, tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur moi !!

-Certes mais je sais que je peux t'empêcher à faire une bêtise pareille !

Nous étions désormais assez proche pour que je puisse la prendre par le bras, mais aussitôt elle se dégagea et m'adressa un regard meurtrier de ses petits yeux verts.

-Lâche moi !!

-Alice ! Je refuse de te voir bousiller ta vie comme ça !!

-Non, Jasper. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire changer d'avis !! Je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait et tu ne pourras jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher d'épouser James !!!

J'avais réussi à la mettre hors d'elle, et à cet instant je regrettais amèrement qu'on se trouve dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait à tout moment prendre un couteau et m'égorger sans le moindre remords.

-Alice !! Je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Et qu'est ce que tu regrettes ? D'avoir couché avec moi ? Ou d'être parti comme un voleur ?

-Je regrette de n'avoir pas su faire face à la situation. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te répondre.

-Non Jasper ! Tu as beau le regretter, ce qui est fait est fait ! Je t'aimais tellement ! Mais maintenant je ne ressens que de la haine envers toi !!

Ses paroles me blessèrent, bien que je savais qu'elle me mentait. Elle avait gardé ses sentiments envers moi, tout comme ils avaient grandis en moi tout au long de ces années.

-C'est faux, tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Non !!! Et elle conclu en me giflant.

Okay, celle là je l'avais bien cherché. C'est à cet instant qu'Esmé et Carlisle firent irruption dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils nous virent ils demandèrent en cœur :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ??!!

-Rien. »

Dit sèchement Alice et elle sorti en trombe de la pièce. Non, elle n'allait pas s'échapper comme ça ! Je lui emboîtais le pas, la suivant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle essaya vainement de fermer la porte, mais je lui en empêchais. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, j'aurai rit de notre attitude. Nous luttions tous les deux contre cette porte, elle pour m'empêcher d'entrer et moi pour accéder à sa chambre. Elle céda finalement et dès que je fus entré je refermait cette maudite porte d'un violent coup de pied.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ??!!

-Alice, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'as mentis. Je veux entendre de ta bouche que tu m'aimes toujours.

-Tu ne l'entendras JAMAIS PLUS !!! Parce que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

-Tu mens !!

-NON !

-Tu mens, il y a un instant tu me disais que tu me détestais, c'est bien ressentir quelque chose ça non ? Elle ne répondis rien, prise dans son propre piège. Et tu sais ce que la plus grande haine cache Alice ?

Lui demandai je en m'approchant d'elle pendant qu'elle reculai jusqu'à heurter le lit sur lequel elle tomba assise. Elle ne pouvais plus m'échapper, et moi, je me penchai vers elle jusqu'à la frôler et après avoir saisis le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents et l'avoir sentis frémir contre moi, je lui dis contre sa bouche :

-Une grande passion.

Et lentement je frottai mes lèvres contre les siennes, puis pris sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller. Mes yeux étaient rivés aux siens, attentifs au moindres de ses mouvements. Quand je la vis les fermer, je sus que j'avais gagné cette bataille.

**Alice POV**

Oh mon dieu ! Je m'étais rendue ! Il était bien trop fort pour moi ! Il l'avait toujours été, je pense que c'était pour ça que j'étais aussi follement amoureuse de lui. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce qu'il réussissait à me faire ressentir. Car même si nous n'avions partagés une seule nuit d'amour, il avait toujours été le seul à avoir provoqué ces émotions en moi. Je frémissais lorsqu'il passa ses mains le long de mes bras. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir, il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Oh mon dieu !! J'adorais ce qu'il me faisait. Mes mains se levèrent instinctivement pour jouer dans ses cheveux soyeux. Et il me reversa sur mon lit. Puis il détacha ses lèvres pour baiser mes paupières closes, mon nez, comme il l'avait fait hier soir. Il s'attarda sur mon cou puis descendis vers ma poitrine. C'est alors que je pris conscience de ses gestes, et où ils allaient nous conduire. Une vague de panique m'envahie et il s'en aperçu car il revint à ma hauteur et me dit les yeux dans les yeux :

« -Calme toi Alice, aie confiance. »

Oh qu'est ce que j'aimerai lui faire confiance ! Mais il m'avait beaucoup trop blessé. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Il continua à promener ses mais sur mon corps et commença à relever ma nuisette pour me toucher. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un intense frisson lorsqu'il s'immisça sous le slip. Je m'arquai instinctivement pour l'accueillir.

« -Tu es si chaude Alice ! »

Murmura t-il contre mon cou. Je sentais sa respiration hachée me fouetter et ses doigts entrer dans mon intimité !

« -Jazz !! »

Mes hanches commencèrent à onduler pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement de va et viens, jusqu'à ce que je me sentes exploser de plaisir.

« -Je t'ai bien dit que tu me mentais, tu ressens bien quelque chose pour moi. »

Cette phrase me pétrifia. C'était donc ça ! Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être idiote !! Je m'étais à nouveau fait avoir et en beauté !! Mais j'eus soudain une idée. S'il voulait jouer, je le pouvais moi aussi !

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, je vis un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. J'allai le lui faire payer ! Ce fut avec une audace que je ne m'aurai jamais cru capable je posait une main sur son sexe. Mon dieu ! Il était si dur ! Mais j'eus un sourire lorsque la surprise balaya son expression suffisante. Je commençais à mouvoir mes mains, montant et descendant lentement, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende lâcher mon nom dans une voix rauque. Je continuais mon mouvement d'une main tandis que de l'autre je défaisais la boucle de sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il fut nu, je changeais de position, me retrouvant sur lui. Il était complètement désarçonné. Je lui souris d'une manière que j'espérais coquine avant de descendre vers son membre palpitant. J'y déposai un petit baiser, en le caressant rapidement de la langue avant de me mettre debout et de le regarder. Il était allongé sur mon lit, excité à mort avec un regard affolé et frustré.

« -Jasper, je t'ai dit que c'était de la haine. »

Puis je sorti de la chambre non sans l'entendre pousser un cri rageur. S'il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir, et j'en sortirai vainqueur.

Aussi certain que je m'appelle Alice Cullen !

**ALORS ????? Comment c'était ???**

**Bon, je suis désolé pour celles qui pensaient que le chapitre allait être de Bella et Edward POV, mais j'aime bien les couples Emmet/Rose et Alice/Jasper, c'est pourquoi je m'excuse auprès de vous.**

**Mais j'****espère que vous avez quand même aimé !!**

**Donnez moi un maximum de REVIEWS**** !!! Je veux savoir si vous méritez la surprise que je vous réserve.**

**Merci encore pour tout les filles !!**** VOUS ETES GENIALES!**

**PS : ****Alors Allyssabella, tu tiens le coup ? ;D**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Edward et moi nous nous étions retrouvés. Nous essayions de passer un maximum de temps ensemble, avant qu'il ne reparte. A la seule idée qu'il puisse repartir, je me sentais désespéré.

Rose et Emmet nageaient en plein bonheur depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse, Alice était incontrôlable avec l'approche de son mariage, tandis que Jasper tentait par tous les moyens de la raisonner.

Ce soir allait avoir lieu une soirée de gala au profit de l'hôpital, et on m'avait charger de confectionner une pièce monté. Lorsque j'eus terminé, une Alice surexcité m'attendait dans mon appartement. J'avais donné un double à Edward, nous dormions tous les soirs ensembles. Mais apparemment, Alice l'avait trouvé, elle était venue me chercher pour que j'aille me changer chez elle.

Esmé portait une élégante robe noire, avec un dos nu impressionnant. Rose était resplendissante dans une longue robe de satin rouge. Et moi, Alice m'avait choisie une robe bleue, le haut était d'un bleu ciel et moulait ma poitrine pour lui donner un aspect encore plus généreux, et le bas était d'un voile vaporeux qui laissait beaucoup à l'imagination. J'étais satisfaite de ce choix. Et quelle ne fit pas ma surprise quand Esmé me tendit une ensemble de lingerie d'un bleu marine et me dit avec un sourire malicieux :

« -Avec ça, je suis sure que tu vas faire perdre la tête de mon fils !

Je devins rouge pivoine devant ce qu'elle sous entendait, m'attirant les rires d'Alice et de Rose.

-Je pense qu'il est enfin temps de sauter le pas ma chérie. Vous avez attendu déjà tellement de temps pour vous déclarer !

-Mais Esmé !

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Va mettre ça ! »

Je crois que la plus impatiente d'entre nous était Alice. James allait rentrer ce soir, et ce n'était pas tant la perspective de le retrouver qui l'enchantait, sinon la réaction de Jasper qu'elle voulait voir. Alice avait préparé ce moment depuis le jour où elle avait décidé de se venger de lui. Et même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe si tôt, elle mourrait d'envie de voir sa réaction. Surtout que ce soir plus que jamais elle était plus que sexy, son petit corps moulé dans une robe vert d'eau, qui était extrêmement échancrée sur les cotés.

Une à une nous descendions les marches de l'escalier, comme s'il s'agissait d'un défilé. Carlisle, était extrêmement beau dans son smoking noir, tandis qu'Emmet, Jasper et Edward étaient d'une beauté exceptionnel dans leurs tenues formelle. Ce qui accentuait leur charme était qu'ils n'avaient pas de nœud papillons, leur donnant en aspect décontracté. Carlisle seul un sourire rayonnant quand il vit sa femme, il la fit tournoyer pour apprécier sa robe, et ne pu retenir un « o » lorsqu'il s'aperçu de son dos nu.

Emmet avait un sourire béa devant la beauté de Rose et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur il l'embrassa avec passion. Depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il allait être père, il débordait d'amour pour sa précieuse Rose.

Et Edward me regardait. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la seule à avoir descendu les marches, comme si j'étais le crépuscule, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'admirer. J'étais aux anges et quand je me trouvais à quelques pas de lui je lâchai dans un souffle :

« Tu es trop beau ce soir Edward.

-Oh ! C'est gentil de me rassurer ! Je craignais de ne pas être à la hauteur de la splendide créature qui sera ma cavalière.

-Eh bien ! Je suis jalouse de cette chanceuse demoiselle !

-Non, entre nous, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. »

Sur quoi il m'embrassa, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains autour de son cou pour approfondir notre étreinte. Nous nous séparions, un sourire idiot dessiné sur nos visages.

« -Allez les amoureux ! En route !

Fis la voix d'Alice dans notre dos. Je vis Jasper s'approcher d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis elle leur retourna un regard glacial et dit :

-Mais ce n'est pas pour toi ! James doit nous rejoindre là bas. »

Puis elle sorti de la maison, avec un Jasper confus sur les talons.

Quand on annonça l'arrivée des Cullen, tout monde se retourna pour nous regarder. Mon dieu ! Et dire qu'on me considéra comme l'un d'entre eux !! Fort heureusement, la présence d'Edward me réconforta, parce que je sentais que sans son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, je me serais évanouie devant tous ces regards rivés sur nous.

Peu de temps après James fit son apparition. Comme je l'avais pensé auparavant, il était d'une grande beauté. Alice se leva brusquement pour aller à la rencontre de son fiancé. James prit le temps de nous saluer, un par un, il fit une révérence à Esmé, baisa la main de Rose et m'embrassa sur les deux joues. Je jurerai avoir entendu Edward grogner lorsqu'il le vit se pencher sur moi. Carlisle le salua d'un sourire forcé, tandis qu'Emmet lui tordit la main lorsqu'il la serra, et Edward lui fit un léger hochement de tête en guise de salutation, non sans l'assassiner du regard.

Mais ce qui nous prit tous au dépourvu, et encore plus Alice fut la réaction de Jasper. Il se mit debout et l'adressa un sourire amical, auquel répondit James et ils se firent une accolade ! Ça alors ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Et encore moins Alice qui avait un visage empreint d'une immense surprise !

« -Jasper ! Vieux frère ! Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Oh, ça doit faire plus de 3 ans !

-Vous…vous connaissez ? Bégaya Alice, interloquée.

-Oui, Jazz est un ami de la fac ! Dis donc, j'ignorais que tu étais de la famille !

-Et oui le monde peut être si petit ! »

Tous autour de la table était ébahi par leur attitude. Edward et Emmet serraient le poing pendant que les deux hommes entretenaient une conversation animée, tout au long du diner, ignorant superbement Alice, qui était assise entre eux.

Après le dîner, la musique commença à résonner. Esmé et Carlisle nous avaient quitté pour aller parler à quelques connaissances, Rose et Emmet étaient sur la piste de danse, quand Edward me demanda de sa voix de velours :

« -Tu veux danser ?

-Edward, tu sais bien que je déteste ça !

-Bella, je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi comme cavalier ! »

Finalement j'acceptai sa proposition. Je ne refuserai jamais d'être au contact de son merveilleux corps !

Nous restions sur la piste quelques minutes, savourant l'instant, Edward avait la tête contre mon ma joue et je pouvais sentir le délicieux arome qui se dégageait de lui. Je vis une magnifique jeune femme s'approcher de nous. Elle portait une petite robe mauve qui moulait d'une façon, presque vulgaire son somptueux corps. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade, et dansait en accompagnant sa démarche féline. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de moi, et m'adressa un sourire mauvais avant de dire :

« -Eddie !

-Tanya, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Edward desserra son étreinte pour se tourner vers elle.

Mon Dieu !! C'était elle cette Tanya !! Comment Edward avait il pu la laisser tomber pour venir avec moi ???

-Papa m'a envoyé, il ne pouvait pas assister à la soirée.

-J'ignorai que vous veniez à Forks. Reprit Edward d'une voix glaciale

-Dis moi, tu veux danser avec moi ?

-Au cas ou si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis pris.

-Voyons Eddie, je ne pense pas que cette fille s'interposera au fait que tu danses un instant avec moi. Dit elle en me défiant du regard.

-Et bien, tu te trompes, déclarai je d'un ton sanglant. « Cette fille » te dit que cette danse et toutes les autres lui sont réservées. Alors si ce n'est pas trop te demander, je voudrais reprendre la où nous en étions. »

Puis je saisis fermement le cou d'Edward et me collai contre lui. Laissant clairement comprendre à cette pétasse à qui elle avait à faire. Et vu le regard qu'elle m'adressa, je vois qu'elle l'avait bien compris. Elle tourna brusquement les talons et fut rapidement hors de ma vue. Edward était secoué d'un rire musical, et lorsque je le regardai il leva un sourcil et me susurra :

« -J'ignorai que tu pouvais être aussi possessive.

-Edward, je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude méprisante. Comment as-tu fait pour la supporter ?

-A vrai dire, j'étais tellement désespéré à l'époque…

-Tu ne regrettes pas de l'avoir laissé tombé pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Bella ! Je te l'ai dit, et je te le répète. Ce que je regrette, c'est d'être sorti avec elle ! »

A ce moment, Alice hurla et sortit en trombe de la soirée suivit d'Esmé, et je vis Jasper en train de retenir Emmet pour qu'il ne saute pas sur James qui avait le nez en sang et que Carlisle essayait de maîtriser. Mais que c'était il passé ? Edward se détacha de moi pour aller voir son frère, et je cherchais activement la seule personne manquant à l'appel. Pour la retrouver près du buffet, une assiette remplie de petit four dans la main, et le regard aussi perdu que le mien. Je m'approchai de Rose pour lui demander ce qui s'était produit, quand je sentis un liquide glacé sur ma poitrine. Tout d'abord j'avais cru que j'avais accidentellement heurté quelqu'un, mais quand je vis le sourire hypocrite de Tanya, je compris que cela n'avait rien d'un accident.

« -Oups, je suis désolé ! Dit elle en hochant les épaules.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que mouillée il ne voudra plus de moi ? Je peux t'assurer que c'est tout le contraire qui va se passer !

Elle me toisa du regard, et me demanda :

-Tu crois vraiment être à la hauteur ? Regarde toi, franchement, qu'est ce que tu as à lui donner ?

-Ah ! Entre nous, s'il t'a quitté, c'est parce que c'était toi qui ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait !

Je sentis tout con corps se contracter, elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi, mais son mouvement fut coupé court par Rosalie qui avait renversé « accidentellement » son plateau sur elle. Tanya eut un cri étouffé et nous regarda avec haine.

-Vous !!

-Excuse moi Tanya ! Ce n'était pas mon intention de te ruiner ta tenue ! S'exclama une Rosalie ironique. Tu étais tellement distinguée !

Elle ragea contre nous puis me dit d'un air menaçant :

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Puis elle courut vers les toilettes.

-Bella ? Tout ce passe bien ? Me demanda Edward.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, quelqu'un a renversé son verre sur moi. Lui dis je en montrant l'ampleur des dégâts. Son regard s'alluma s'intérêt lorsqu'il vit que la tache était juste sur ma poitrine.

-Mm mm, je pense qu'on ferait mieux oui. Rose, Emmet te cherches, lui aussi aimerait bien partir. Il posa sa main dans mon dos pour nous conduire vers la sortie.

Quand je me retournais pour voir si Rose avait trouvé Emmet, je m'aperçu que Tanya avait assisté à toute la scène et nous suivait du regard. Elle serrait les poings et m'adressa un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je tressaillis, et Edward le remarqua il me rapprocha de lui et me dit tout bas, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

« -Bella, tu as été très courageuse de l'avoir affronté comme tu l'a fait.

-Tu as tout vu ?

-Surtout tout entendu, fit il avec son merveilleux sourire en coin, et tu avais parfaitement raison, j'ai beaucoup plus envie de toi mouillée, conclut il avec une voix rauque. »

Je rougis à sa remarque, et il rit doucement.

Ce soir, allait être le grand soir pour nous deux.

**Edward POV**

Emmet avait totalement perdu le controle avec James ! Et dire que nous étions tous persuadés que ce serait Jasper qui ne tiendrait pas le coup ! Mais non, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient de grands amis ! Mais à quoi jouait il ? Ce n'était pas ce que nous nous étions convenus ! Mais quand James était parti constater les dégâts que lui avait occasionnés mon frère nous eûmes la discussion qui nous avait tourmenté toute la soirée :

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça Jasper ? Tu penses que tu vas reconquérir ma petite soeur en flirtant avec son fiancé ?

-Emmet, je ne flirtais pas avec lui !

-En tout cas ça en avait l'air !

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu connaissais James ?

-Je voulais vous prendre au dépourvu.

-Et bien tu as parfaitement réussi !!! S'exclama Emmet.

-Calme toi, j'ai un plan, et vous le saurez en temps voulu. Et maintenant, je vais aller voir Alice.

Il sorti de la salle et Emmet me demanda :

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-On n'en a pas le choix.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer les garçons, nous dit papa qui était allé cherché le manteau de maman.

-Comment va Alice ?

-Esmé l'a laissé avec Jasper. Emmet, je pense que tu vas devoir faire face à ses foudres !

-Je survivrais ! Edward, je vais aller voir si je trouve ma petite Rose, tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même, avec Bella. »

J'arpentais la foule à sa recherche, et je l'entendis dire :

« -Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que mouillée il ne voudra plus de moi ? Je peux t'assurer que c'est tout le contraire ! »

Je souris devant le double sens de ses mots. Elle se dressait courageusement devant une Tanya, plus hautaine que jamais. Le contraste entre elles était si évident ! Alors que Tanya recourait à tous les artifices possibles pour essayer d'attirer l'attention, Bella avait un charme incroyable. Elle était si belle dans cette robe bleue ! J'adorai la voir porter cette couleur. La façon dont elle jouait contre la blancheur de sa peau nacrée avait le don de me faire perdre la tête. Absorbé par mes pensés, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Tanya n'était plus avec elle. Au lieu de ça, Rose se tenait près d'elle et elles riaient toutes les deux.

Je pris ma Bella pour la conduire chez elle le plus vite possible. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais arraché à cette soirée depuis le moment où elle s'était collée à moi pour danser. Elle était la seule à pouvoir incendier l'homme que j'étais de cette façon. Et les soirées que je passai avec elles, allongé dans la chaleur de son lit, avec son corps voluptueux blotti contre moi étaient à la fois le paradis comme mon enfer personnel, tellement je me consumai de désir pour elle.

Notre relation était devenue officielle, elle avait accepté de devenir ma fiancée, mais nous n'avions pas encore sauté le grand pas. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus ardents, et nos caresses de plus en plus audacieuses, mais nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour. J'avais honte de l'avouer, mais la promesse que je lui avais faite, la première nuit où nous avions dormis ensemble commençait à me peser.

Dès que nous fumes entrés dans son appartement, je la saisi contre moi pour l'enlacer. J'avais beaucoup trop besoin de la sentir. De tout sentir. Autant son odeur comme son corps.

« Edward, je…je veux que tu me fasse tienne ce soir. »

J'étais surpris par cette demande. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Je voulais être sur qu'elle le voulait. Et ce que je vis alluma un véritable feu en moi. Elle me désirait autant que moi. D'un geste désespéré je pris possession de ses merveilleuses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Elle me rendait tous mes gestes avec la même ferveur.

« Bella ! J'ai tellement envie de toi ! »

Je la pris dans mes bras pour nous diriger vers la chambre et la déposer sur le lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses grands yeux chocolat me fixaient avec une nécessité non dissimulée. Je commençai à embrasser son cou tout en la caressant, fis glisser la fermeture de sa robe, puis l'enlevai complètement. Seigneur ! Elle avait décidé de me faire perdre la raison ce soir. D'une main tremblante je me mis à toucher ses seins fermes et généreux sous la dentelle de son soutient gorge bleu marine, savourant la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Sa respiration se fit plus hachée et je décidai qu'il était temps de goûter aux trésors que recelaient son corps, je descendais le long de son ventre, passai la langue sur son nombril avant d'arriver au niveau de sa féminité. Sa petite culotte était du même bleu que son soutien gorge, je l'écartai pour pouvoir goûter son plus grand trésor.

Si ma vue s'émerveillait à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle, si j'adorais l'entendre rire, si son contact m'électrisait et si son odeur me remplissait de bonheur, je su en la goûtant pour la première fois que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la savourer.

Elle ondulait maintenant, ses doigts couraient dans mes cheveux pendant que j'accentuais le mouvement de ma langue en elle, la lapant littéralement. Je ne voulais perdre aucune goutte d'elle. Et tout d'un cou elle fut secouée par une véritable jouissance qui me fis tressaillir de plaisir. Fier de moi je remontai à sa hauteur pour voir sa réaction. Elle me souriait, mutine et me dit d'une voix enrouée :

« Edward, maintenant je veux te sentir en moi. »

Et elle n'eu pas à le répéter deux fois, j'arrachai ma chemise et descendais mon pantalon le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir la combler. Son regard brûlant descendait sur mon corps nu en même temps que ses mains. Je crus perdre la tête lorsque je la sentis effleurer mon sexe ! Je la couvrais de mon corps pour pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la dernière muraille qui nous séparait se rompre.

Elle était enfin mienne. Elle eu un petit cri, j'avais du lui faire mal. Je du résister à la tentation de bouger en elle tout de suite, gardant un instant une immobilité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à lever les hanches à ma rencontre. Je la regardai pour voir si elle était bien, si j'avais l'autorisation de bouger. Elle me sourit timidement. Et à ce moment je pu laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus. Elle m'accompagna dans une danse érotique, jusqu'à ce que je nous sente atteindre l'extase en même temps. Elle se cambra et cria mon nom. Ce fut le plus beau son qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné d'écouter.

Un moment plus tard, j'étais blotti contre elle, la tête reposant sur son ventre, je la regardais revenir doucement à elle. Elle me regarda à son tour et rougis.

« -J'adore quand tu rougis.

-Edward, ça a été merveilleux.

-Pour moi aussi Bella, jamais je n'avais cru cela possible. Bella, je dois te dire que…Je t'aime.

-Edward ! Moi aussi je t'aime !!

Nous nous sourions lorsque nos bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Nous nous aimions. Elle m'avait tout donné d'elle.

Elle était douce, envoûtante, précieuse, elle était ma vie.

**ALORS ???? SATISFAITES ???**

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS! REVIEWS !**

**Bon, j'espère qu'Edward a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !!!**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews !! Croquer la vie n'a que 10 chapitres mais déjà on se rapproche de jour en jour des 100 reviews !!! Je dois vous avouer que c'était mon but, mais pour toute la fiction !! Hors nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié !!! **

**Je vous remercie infiniment et…**

**Merci de votre fidélité, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Jasper POV**

Ma petite Alice donnait des coups de poings dans l'arbre qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la salle où avait lieu la réception. Esmé se tenait près d'elle et tentait en vain de la raisonner. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit et partit rejoindre Carlisle à l'intérieur.

« -Alice, arrête, tu te fais du mal.

-Non !! Arrêtez de vous mêler de MA vie !!! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'accepter mes décisions !!

-Alice, calme toi, s'il te plait !

-Et toi !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ??? Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu connaissais James !!!

-Et à quoi ça vous aurait avancé ?

Elle eu un geste rageur, et fit mine de partir, mais alors qu'elle passait près de moi, je lui saisi le bras.

-Alice, es tu déçue ? Tu t'attendais à ce que ça soit moi qui frappe James, et non Emmet, hein ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Lâche moi tu veux, il faut que j'aille voir comment va mon fiancé.

-Alice, regarde moi !! Regarde moi, et dis moi que tu l'aime, ou que tu ressens ne serait ce que la moitié de ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Jasper lâche moi !! Tu commences à me faire mal.

-Non ! Pas avant que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses petits yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix amère :

-Jasper, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas. Et lui aussi le sait. Tout l'amour que je pouvais ressentir pour toi, tu l'as détruit. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tu le regrettes, mais il y a des cicatrices qui ne guérissent jamais. Et ce que tu m'as laissé est une plaie béante en plein milieu du cœur. Et même si je parviens à te pardonner, jamais on pourra avoir la relation qu'on avait avant. »

J'étais ému par sa confession. C'était beaucoup plus que ce dont j'avais demandé, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de jouer carte sur table moi aussi.

« -Mon Alice, dire que je regrette est un euphémisme devant la douleur que je ressens. C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais du agir comme je l'ai fait, je voudrai tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière !! La nuit d'amour que nous avions partagé a été la plus belle de ma vie. Jamais je ne changerai ça. Par contre, je donnerai tout pour avoir eu le courage de te dévoiler mes sentiments. Je t'aimais Alice, et je t'aime encore. Comme un fou. Mais l'intensité de mes sentiments m'a effrayé. Tu m'étais indispensable, nous étions tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre, je n'envisageai pas de pouvoir rester loin de toi. Et tu mérites mieux que quelqu'un comme moi.

-Jasper, tu n'avais pas à décider pour moi, et partir comme ça. Tu sais, ce n'était pas tant le fait que je pensais que mon amour pour toi était à sens unique qui m'a fait le plus mal. C'était ton départ, d'autant plus que tu m'as évité cette première année.

-Mais, je croyais que tu te portais bien ! Tu semblais t'être reconstruite une vie sans moi. Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi. Tandis que j'étais totalement perdu sans toi. Alice, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi !!

-Jazz, tu m'as tellement blessé. Pendant toutes ces années, je croyais que tout ce que je t'inspirais ce n'était que de la pitié. Je t'avais donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et toi, tu l'avais pris pour le jeter aux ordures, comme si ça n'avait aucune valeur.

-Au contraire !! Ca avait une valeur inestimable !! Et oui, je l'ai pris, oui, et je ne le regrette pas. Mais, j'avais honte, moi, qu'est ce que j'avais à te donner en retour ??

-Ta seule présence me suffisait.

-Alice.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire d'autre. Comment avais je pu être si bête. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, et nous souffrions pour les erreurs que j'avais commises. Je vis l'immense tristesse que je lui avais causée, et je ne pouvais rien à cela !

-Jazz, c'est bon.

Alice avait lâché ces mots dans un soupir, elle semblait lasse de cette situation.

-On oublie, si ça peut te soulager la conscience. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on reparte à zéro. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te tourmenter.

-Comment le pourrai je si tu vas commettre toi aussi une erreur !

-Tu devras t'y faire. J'ai envie de laisser le passé derrière moi. J'ai envie de penser à mon futur.

-Ton futur n'est pas avec James, lui fis je dans un murmure.

J'avais posé mes mains sur ses fragiles épaules. Ma bouche frôlait la sienne, et mes yeux étaient noyés dans leurs siens.

-Il n'est pas avec toi non plus.

Conclut elle en rompant la connexion en baissant les yeux.

-Alice !!! Tu es là ma chérie ! James était arrivé en, courrant vers nous.

-James !! Comment va ton nez ?

-Ton frère est un monstre !! Mais il ne l'a pas cassé.

-Ouf ! Tu veux rentrer ?

-Ma puce, j'ai un avion à prendre dans 3 heures.

-Oh, tu as encore des détails à régler ?

-Oui. Et ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Je pense être de retour que 3 jours avant notre mariage.

-Mais tu avais promis que tu serais là pour les essayages !!

-Je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas me libérer !!

-Mais comment est ce qu'on va faire ?!

Alice commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, elle était tellement pointilleuse !! Et ça tombait bien, car j'avais la solution !!

-James, tu verrais un inconvénient si je prends ta place auprès d'Alice ?

-En voilà une bonne idée !!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Dit Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alice, c'est la meilleure solution. Jasper et moi avons les mêmes mensurations. Nous nous prêtions des vêtements au temps de la fac.

-Oui, mais là, il s'agit de ton costume pour ton mariage. Tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre ait été dedans avant toi ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas ! Et en plus, j'ai une totale confiance en Jazz.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Allez Alice !! C'est pas la fin du monde.

Lui dis je en mettant de l'entrain dans ma voix ! Elle m'adressa un regard noir. Elle n'allait pas me faciliter les choses !

-Chérie, tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport ?

-Bien sur !!

Puis James s'approcha de moi et me fis ne accolade avant de dire :

-Jasper, j'espère que tu prendras bien soin de ma petite fiancé pendant mon absence !

-Compte la dessus. »

Lui répondis je, les yeux rivés sur elle. Et sur ce ils s'éloignèrent pour prendre la porshe d'Alice. Les voir aussi proche m'était insupportable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Jusqu'ici tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. J'avais à peu près une semaine pour arriver à mes fins.

**Bella POV**

Seigneur ! Edward m'avait fait sienne hier soir d'une merveilleuse façon ! Il avait vénéré mon corps comme si c'était celui d'une déesse. Je ne pouvais plus redescendre de mon petit nuage. Il était encore tôt quand je m'étais réveillée. Edward était blotti contre moi, et dormait avec un éblouissant petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable champ de bataille, et j'y passais mes doigts pour les caresser. J'étais tout à lui, il était fort, solide, et il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

Il bougea un peu et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement pour révéler ses précieuses pupilles vertes.

« -Mmm, j'adore me réveiller comme ça !

-Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Tu veux que je te prépare le petit déjeuner ?

-J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut sous les mains ! »

Il avait commencé à me caresser les hanches et je sentis aussitôt une chaleur au cœur de ma féminité. Il embrassait mes seins presque goulûment et je me cambrais davantage tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mon sexe. Puis, il me regarda dans les yeux et me fis son sourire en coin. Il savait très bien l'effet que son sourire me causait !! Et d'un geste sur, il insinua un doigt dans mon intimité brûlante, et tout se mit à tanguer autour de moi !! Au bord du gouffre du plaisir je me cramponnais à ses larges épaules.

« -Edward !!

-Oui Bella, je sais que tu aimes ça. Tu es si moelleuse, c'est incroyable d'être en toi de cette manière. Je veux que tu bouges avec moi, s'il te plait. »

Sa voix était voilée par le désir, et mue d'une impulsion j'accédais à sa prière. Inexorablement le plaisir monta en moi.

-Edward ? Je crois que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi à mon réveil. Lui avouai je après avoir repris le controle de mes esprits.

-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce lit aujourd'hui.

-Mais Edward ! J'ai du travail !

-Mais c'est dimanche ! Dis moi, quel est le dernier jour que tu as pris pour ne pas travailler ?

-Oh, il ne remonte pas à beaucoup !

-Ah oui ? Fit il en levant un sourcil.

Je souris en repensant à cette journée.

-Il y a une semaine, Alice m'a séquestré pour me relooker.

-Alice a quoi ??!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais consentante.

-Mais, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé ?

-Eh bien, elle m'avait dit que tu arriverais cette semaine, et, ben, je voulais t'impressionner.

-Tu quoi ?

-Edward, tu venais de rompre avec une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Tu n'allais pas tomber dans les bras d'un boudin comme moi !!

-Enfin Bella ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est pourtant très simple. Regardes toi, et regardes moi !

-Bella, je ne fais que ça, et ce que je vois, c'est la huitième merveille du monde !!

Je ris à ces propos, il avait mis tant de conviction que j'aurai pu le croire.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu n'as jamais su te voir clairement. Tu es belle, naturellement. Et je crois que tu es encore mieux nue ! Par exemple, tu as une bouche divine.

Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de la langue.

-Tes yeux sont somptueux, tes cheveux sont d'une douceur impressionnante, ton cou, est une invitation à la luxure, tes seins, ouf…je n'ai pas assez de mots pour les faire honneur. Et là, dit il avait une main sur ma féminité. C'est le plus bel endroit du monde.

-Edward, tu es merveilleux.

-Bella !! Tu n'as rien compris ! C'est toi la merveille ici !! »

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres, chaudes et sensuelles, lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser, mes sens s'embrasèrent.

« -Mmm, à bien y réfléchir, je pense qu'ils pourront se passer de moi aujourd'hui encore !! »

Finis je par capituler quand il se plaqua contre moi, pour que je sente son corps brûlant de désir contre moi. Il m'adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de se glisser entre mes cuisses, alors qu'il s'était mis à m'embrasser avec férocité. Et là, il me pénétra, m'emplissant entièrement. Je poussais un soupir de volupté en sentant comment nos deux corps s'emboîtaient avec perfection. A l'écoute de mon gémissement il précipita l'allure pour me prendre puissamment, jusqu'à ce que l'on chavire dans l'extase.

Mon dieu !! A chaque fois c'était encore plus bon, plus intense. Nous voulions toujours encore plus, l'un de l'autre. Nous avions passé toute la journée et toute la nuit à nous faire l'amour. Et je crois que jamais, je me lasserai de lui.

Et lorsque le lundi pointa le bout de son nez, j'étais désemparé. Nous devions retourner à la réalité.

**Oh la la la la la la !!!!**

**Alors, comment c'était ??? A chaque fois encore plus bon ???**

**Si non, je peux stopper net les Lemons, je n'ai peut être pas assez de doigté pour satisfaire toute une bande de petites vicieuse (surtout toi AllyssaBella !!!)**

**Que pensez vous de Jasper et de son plan diabolique ?? J'espère que tu comprends maintenant à quoi joue Jazz, annecullen69. **

**Bon, sur ce je vous remercie encore de vos review qui me prouvent que vous suivez mon histoire avec impatience !!!**

**Mais ne vous arrêtez pas !!! Je veux mes 100 REVIEWS !!!**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Alice POV**

« -Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là James !!

-Alice ! Papa avait laissé énormément de paperasse et si nous voulons faire ça vite et bien on n'a pas le choix. »

Je rageai intérieurement. En partant pour plus d'une semaine, James allait m'abandonner face à Jasper.

« -Je ne te comprends pas. Je pensai que tu voulais passer du temps avec ta famille. Me dit James en secouant la tête.

-Oui, mais Je voulais surtout que ce soit parfait.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions un vrai mariage d'amour !!

-Oui, mais mon chéri, ça, nous sommes les seuls à le savoir. As-tu pensé à ton témoin ?

-Ben, à vrai dire, pas vraiment. Mais, vu que Jasper fait parti de ta famille et est l'un de mes amis, je pense qu'il fera un bon garçon d'honneur.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?!

J'avais failli avoir un accident.

- Alice, ralenti, on est arrivé. Non, de toute façon, c'est la seule personne qui semble m'apprécier dans ta famille.

-Oh, je suis navrée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Emmet, il est parfois un peu trop protecteur.

-Bon, j'espère que tout se passera bien de ton coté.

-Moi de même. »

Et il sorti de la voiture. James et moi nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Il avait sa vie et moi la mienne. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté sa proposition. C'était un mariage de raison, et non d'Amour.

De toute façon, je ne pensais pas que je pourrai un jour épouser l'homme de ma vie. Je refusai de devoir souffrir encore. C'était bien assez difficile comme ça. Avec James, j'avais l'assurance d'un équilibre financier et toute ma liberté. Tandis qu'avec Jasper, qu'est ce que je pourrai partager.

A son évocation, je repensais à ses paroles. Cette nuit, nous nous étions ouverts l'un à l'autre. Mais même s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, j'avais trop peur de m'engager à nouveau avec lui. Je l'avais fait, une fois, et j'étais ressorti complètement détruite. Il était hors de question que cela recommence.

Mais ce qui ne jouait absolument pas en ma faveur, c'était l'irrésistible attraction qui m'attirait inévitablement vers lui. D'autant plus que mes sentiments étaient restés intact, et peut être même intensifier !!! Quelle horreur ! Et dire que j'allais devoir me rendre à Seattle avec lui pour essayer nos tenues ! Enfin, ma robe et lui le costume de James. Qu'allfis je devenir ?

Le mardi après midi, nous nous retrouvions chez moi, pour essayer les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs qui étaient de mes créations. Il s'agissait de robes d'un vieux rose, celle de Rose était dos nu, et était assez moulante, car même si elle était enceinte, et son ventre n'était que légèrement rebondi, la tenue de Bella était une robe bustier, et évasée. Elles étaient éblouissantes ! J'étais satisfaite du résultat. Après la séance, nous nous retrouvions assises sur mon lit pour avoir l'une de nos innombrables discussions de filles. Nous avions parlé de la manière dont Rose abordait la maternité. Et d'Emmet qui avait révélé au grand jour un aspect de papa poule, mais aussi d'homme extrêmement attentionné. A voir Rose, aussi resplendissante, je ne pus éviter de l'envier. Moi, je n'aurais jamais le bonheur d'attendre un petit de Jasper. Mais je ne jalousait non seulement Rose, mais aussi Bella. Même si j'étais en même temps très contente pour mes deux futures belles sœurs.

« -Alors, Edward te comble de bonheur ?

Elle avait un sourire éclatant de bonheur qui ne s'effaçait jamais de son visage. C'était même devenu énervant à la longue.

« -Oh oui !!! Et c'est grâce à toi Alice, nous ne t'en remercierons jamais assez.

-En tout cas, mon frère m'a très mal prouvé sa reconnaissance.

-Alice, tu devrai le pardonner d'avoir demandé à mon frère de venir.

-Mais Rose !!!

J'étais indignée par son attitude, elle se rangeait auprès de LUI !!

-Il n'y a pas de mais!! Tu es toujours là pour t'assurer que les choses se passent bien pour nous, pourquoi est ce qu'on aurait pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi ???

-Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Bella !!

-Alice, je comprends ton choix, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est le mauvais.

-Et selon vous, qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

Rose et Bella échangèrent un regard puis la première me demanda quelque chose qu je savais lui brûlait les lèvres depuis très longtemps :

-Pour commencer, ce serait bien que tu nous racontes comment mon frère et toi vous en êtes arrivés là. »

Je souris, puis je commençai à leur dévoiler ce lourd secret. Jasper et moi étions inséparables du temps du lycée, et inévitablement, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Nous avions tous les deux décidés qu'après l'obtention de nos diplômes, nous irions tous les deux en Europe. Le soir du bal de promo, il avait été mon cavalier. Et j'avais décidé que je lui dévoilerais mes sentiments. Lorsqu'il me raccompagna, je lui avais demandé de monter dans ma chambre. J'avais tout préparé, je voulais que ce soit parfait. Et dans un sens, ça l'avait été. Nous nous étions aimés pour la première fois tous les deux naturellement, tendrement. J'étais au paradis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je le lui ai dit. Et il s'était figé. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait plus rien dit en fait. J'avais tout de suite compris que quelque chose s'était cassé. Sans aucune explication, il s'est éloigné de moi. Il est allé à Yale, tandis que j'étais allé en Europe avec Bella, qui sans le savoir s'était converti en un véritable pilier pour moi.

Quand j'eus terminé, Rose et Bella avaient les yeux rougis par les sanglots qui s'étaient échappés d'eux à mon récit.

« -Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?!

-Bella, c'était notre histoire, à moi et à Jazz.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère ait été capable de te faire ça !!

Rose était hors d'elle.

-Nous aurions pu t'épauler !! T'aider !!

-Bella, vous m'avez aidé, sans vous en rendre compte. Grâce à vous, j'ai appris, bien malgré moi, que la vie ne gravitait pas autour de lui.

-Même si je ne parviens pas à cautionner l'attitude de mon frère, je sais qu'il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé. Et quand il était loin de toi il a beaucoup changé. Tu étais le coté amusant de lui. Et quand il s'est éloigné de toi, il est devenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Je sais qu'il t'aime !!

-Moi aussi, il me l'a dit samedi soir.

-Tu veux dire qu'il te l'a avoué !!!

-Et qu'est ce que tu l'as répondu ? Me demanda Bella, pleine d'espoir

-Que ça ne changeait rien, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus rien avoir entre nous.

Elles poussèrent un même soupir de déception. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je soupirai.

-Mais pourquoi ne lui donnes tu pas une nouvelle chance ?

-Parce que j'ai choisi James.

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas !!

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je l'épouse.

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles elle me regarder, bouche bée.

-Mais c'est absurde !!

-Non, Rose, répondis Bella. Au contraire, c'est logique, elle ne veut plus souffrir.

-Mais si Jazz t'aime !

-Je ne veux pas risquer à nouveau de souffrir.

-Tu n'es qu'une froussarde !!

-Oui, lâchai je dans un souffle.

J'avais honte de l'avouer, mais elles avaient totalement raison.

-Alice, tout dépend de toi. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, vous devez vous donner une nouvelle chance. »

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la maison ce soir là, j'étais totalement désabusée. Quelque part, j'avais envie de suivre leur conseil, de retrouver Jasper et que nous finissions ce que nous avions commencé l'autre soir. Mais non. Je ne devais pas lui céder aussi facilement ! Si je devais lui donner une autre chance, il devrait la mériter. Et demain je lui mettrais à l'épreuve lors de notre voyage pour Seattle.

La nuit m'avait porté conseil et je me réveillai plus motivée que jamais. Il faisait beau, et je me vêtis d'une façon décontractée. Jazz, devait venir me chercher vers 8 heure, nous allions avoir de longues heures devant nous avant d'arriver à destination. Il arriva pile à l'heure, et me détailla du regard. Je sus à son expression, que j'avais bien choisie. Mon visage était impassible, je n'allais pas lui faciliter les choses. Il me sourit et m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse m'installer à bord de son 4x4.

L'heure de vérité avait sonnée.

**Edward POV **

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Bella me comblait de bonheur, elle était un savoureux mélange de tendresse et de passion, Aucune autre femme à part elle ne provoquait ce désir insatiable en moi. Comment avais je pu attendre aussi longtemps pour en profiter ?? Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

La journée du dimanche avait été trop courte pour nous. Et les nuits ne comptaient pas assez d'heures. J'avais passé la journée avec mon père à l'hôpital, m'occuper des enfants malades, même au titre de bénévole, m'aidait à faire s'écouler les instants sans Bella un peu plus vite. J'arrivais ce mardi soir, un peu en retard dans son petit appartement qui s'était converti en notre petit nid d'amour. Une délicieuse odeur venait me chercher depuis l'extérieur pour m'emmener à la cuisinez. Bella était vêtue d'un petit top et d'un jean qui laissait voir trop de sa peau laiteuse pour ma santé mentale. Je m'approchait d'elle silencieusement pour venir la serrer contre mon corps.

« -Tu m'a terriblement manqué aujourd'hui mon amour.

-Mmm, je sens ça. Et ce que tu es toujours dans cet état ? Me demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Seulement quand tu n'es pas très loin.

-Whoua ! C'est moi qui provoque ça !! Bella s'était retourné et pressait son corps contre le mien d'une façon joueuse.

-C'est tout pour toi ! Elle m'adressa un splendide sourire et se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour m'effleurer les lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Je t'ai préparé le dîner !! »

Ce fut un véritable festin. Bella était un vrai cordon bleu !

« -Tu as aimé ?

-Aimé, je crois que le mot est trop faible. J'ai A DO RE ;

-J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le dessert. »

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de sa petite table à manger. Je sursautai lorsque je senti son petit pied se poser entre mes cuisses. Elle avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis qu'elle bougeait ses orteils sur ma virilité qui s'enflamma à son seul contact. Bella n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre. L'amour avec elle était tout bonnement inqualifiable.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, me répondit elle, prétendant ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Bella, si tu veux que je goutte à ce que tu m'a préparé, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite.

Elle fit une moue adorable avant de retirer son pied. Je regrettai tout de suite qu'elle m'ai obéit. Elle commença à débarrasser la table, mais je me levais aussitôt pour lui venir en aide.

-Non, laisse, tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour cuisiner, laisse moi débarrasser.

-Merci ! Ca me laissera du temps pour préparer le dessert.

Elle sortit de la petite salle pour se diriger à mon grand étonnement vers sa chambre. Mon dieu ! Quel genre de dessert allais je avoir droit cette nuit !

-Edward ! Fais la vaisselle au lieu de fixer cette porte avec cet air béat ! Sa voix venait depuis sa chambre, et je souris en m'étonnant de la véracité de ses propos. Je m'afférais donc à la tache, sans toutefois ôter de mes pensés l'image de ma Bella, nue, à l'autre coté de ce mur.

- Edward ? Tu as fini ? Je fus surpris de l'entendre si près de moi. Et sans prendre la peine d'essuyer mes mains je me retournais pour voir Bella debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, seulement vêtit de lingerie fine avec un sourire coquin.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma bouche. Mon corps réagit plus vite ! Car d'un geste presque violent je l'avais coincé contre le mur, et je m'emparais de sa succulente bouche. Mes mains caressaient sauvagement son corps. Lorsque nous nous séparions, mon corps brûlait de désir pour elle.

« -Je vois que le dessert te plait. »

Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de continuer car déjà ma langue jouait avec la sienne. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler quand ses petites mains cherchaient désespérément à me débarrasser de mes encombrants vêtements. Je fis le travail pour elle, pour me retrouver seulement en boxer face à elle. Ses yeux brillaient de luxure pendant qu'ils caressaient mon corps. Je lui saisit brusquement la taille pour la déposer sur la table sur laquelle nous avions dîner, quelques instants auparavant. Ses dessous étaient d'un marron chocolat et contrastaient délicatement avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses mains parcouraient frénétiquement mon dos pendant que les miennes 'attardaient sur ses seins ronds qui se dressaient fièrement contre mes paumes. Elle gémissait à chacune de mes caresses, et soudain je sentis ses doigts contre mon sexe érigé. Dieu ! C'était si bon de la sentir comme ça. Son sourire s'amplifia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que mes yeux se fermaient pour mieux apprécier ses caresses. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de mon membre, et soudain elle me dit d'une voix impérieuse.

« Donne le moi. »

Ce fut le déclic. J'arrachai sans remords le peu de tissus qui la recouvrait. Je lui écartai les jambes pour pouvoir vérifier si elle était prête à l'accueillir.

« -Bella ! Tu es si chaude ! »

Lui susurrai je dans le creux de son cou, en plaçant mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité de femme. D'un geste vif, ses mains se posèrent ser lmes fesses pour que je puisse la pénétrer profondément. Elle poussa un cri de volupté, qui me poussa à la prendre avec force, je parti au galop, à la recherche d'un plaisir incommensurable qu'elle seule pouvait m'offrir. Elle m'accompagna tut au long du va-et-vient rapide que j'imprimais à nos deux corps. Son corps s'arqua contre le mien et je la sentis jouir pendant que des vagues d'un plaisir infini m'assaillissaient.

Lorsque nous eûmes retrouvé notre respiration, Bella se mit à rire. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, moi aussi je riais avec elle.

« -Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Edward, j'ai bien cru que la table allait céder à un moment !!»

J'allais lui répondre quand mon téléphone portable se mis à sonner. A contre cœur, je dus me détacher de sa chaleur pour décrocher.

« -Edward, c'est Carlisle, excuse moi de te déranger, je sais qu'il est tard, mais on a besoin de toi à l'hôpital.

Sa voix montrait une grande anxiété.

-De quoi s'agit il ?

-Un accident de la route. Une femme et un enfant sont dans un état grave, on a besoin de roi, il s'agit d'un bébé, et pour l'instant, son état est critique.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Bella me regardait avec tendresse, elle avait tout entendu toute notre discussion. Et elle me caressa la joue et me dit :

« Vas y, on a besoin de toi. »

J'obéis à la douce voix de la raison. Je ne me doutais pas à quel point cette nuit allait être longue.

**Voilà**** petites coquines !!! J !'Espère que ça vous a plu !!!**

**Je suis très contente de vos nombreuses réactions !! Ca fait toujours plaisir !!**

**En plus on s'approche dangereusement des 100 reviews !!!! Normalement on devrait y arriver avec ce chapitre !!! **

**ALLEZ ENCORE UN PETIT EFFORT !!!!**

**Merci d'avance !!**

**Bon, je vous embrasse très fort !!**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des TONNES de REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je compte sur vous.**

**Merci de votre fidélité, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à ****Stéphenie Meyer**

**YOUPI !!! On a réussi les filles !!! On a dépassé les 100 REVIEWS !!! **

**Je n'ai qu'un seul mot :**

**MERCI !!!!!!**

**Et tout de suite, le chapitre:**

**Bella POV**

Lorsque Edward me quitta pour se rendre à l'hôpital, il laissa un vide énorme dans mon petit appartement. En peu de temps, je m'étais habitué à sa présence chez moi, dans mon lit. Je rougis en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir agir comme je venais de le faire ! Cet homme avait réveillé une partie de moi dont j'ignorai l'existence. Mais que j'aimais beaucoup.

Après avoir remis de l'ordre, j'étais allé me changer, je me sentais incapable de dormir sans lui. J'avais allumé la télé, et m'étais installé confortablement dans mon canapé lorsque j'entendis des coups violents portés à ma porte, qui cela pourrait il bien être à cette heure ?

J'ouvris prudemment et je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Jake. Il avait l'air complètement dévasté. Ses longs cheveux retombaient en bataille sur son visage et il m'adressait un regard hagard.

« -Jacob ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bella…Leah est là ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés pour une broutille et…Elle...Elle a prit Billy et ils sont partis !!! Bella ! Tu étais le dernier endroit où elle avait pu se rendre !!!

-Tu as essayé de lui téléphoner ??

-Elle a laissé son téléphone !!!

Je n'avais jamais vu Jacob dans un état pareil. Il était complètement paniqué. Il s'assit sur mon canapé et passait ses mains sur son visage, comme pour tenter de se réveiller.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bella, je suis tellement stupide ! J'étais jaloux, j'ai parlé sans penser à ce que je disais, je l'ai blessé. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?? A elle ou au bébé !!!

Je l'enlaçais pour essayer de le réconforter. Mais soudain, les brides de la conversation qu'avaient eu Edward et Carlisle me revinrent. Et si Leah et Billy étaient…Oh Seigneur non !! Pourvu que je me trompe !!

-Jake tu as essayé l'hôpital ?

Jacob me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Bella, tu crois que…Tu pense qu'il leur…

-Non, mais nous devrions nous en assurer. Laisse moi prendre mes clés, et je nous conduis à l'hôpital. »

Jake attendit docilement devant la porte d'entrée. Je fis le plus vite possible pour pouvoir nous rendre à l'hôpital. Le trajet se fit dans un silence stressant. Nous étions tous les deux rongés par l'inquiétude. Ils étaient tous les deux si pleins de vie. Jake vénérait sa femme et son fils. Billy n'était qu'un enfant ! Bon sang !!

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment main dans la main. Jacob avait besoin de soutien, et je devais lui en donner, c'était mon meilleur ami !! Sa voix trembla quand il demanda si on avait hospitalisé Leah et Billy Black. Et lorsqu'on lui dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bloc, il s'effondra comme une masse dans mes bras. Je ne m'étais malheureusement pas trompé. Ils avaient été victime d'un grave accident, et leur état était critique. Jacob s'accrochait à moi le plus fort possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que je lui susurrais des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. On nous fit patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Au début, nous ne parlions pas. Je continuais de l'enlacer, et de caresser son dos. Puis il se mit debout pour faire les cents pas, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

« -Jake, tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ?!

-Bella ! Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon, je vais devenir fou !!

-Je t'en prie, calme toi.

-Tout est de ma faute !!! Si je ne l'avais pas accusé d'être encore amoureuse de Sam…Si…

-Si rien du tout !! Rien de tout ce qui se passe n'est de ta faute !!

-Bella !! Je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans eux !!!

-Chut, calme toi. Aie confiance, je sais que tu auras à nouveau l'occasion de pouvoir les avoir pour toi, comme avant. N'oublie pas que j'ai promis à mon filleul de lui offrir son gâteau !!

Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule pendant qu'il sanglotait, tandis que je caressais ses cheveux. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'avais raison !! Moi non plus je ne supporterais pas de les perdre.

Enfin, au bout de 2 heures Carlisle arriva dans la salle d'attente. Son visage était sérieux et fermé. L'angoisse était agonisante. Jake retint son souffle et je pressai sa main.

« -Jake, j'allais te prévenir que Leah et Billy étaient ici.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez du le faire plus tôt ? Demanda l'intéressé.

-Je voulais t'épargner des heures d'angoisse.

-Et bien c'est raté !!

La colère et la panique faisaient mauvais ménage chez lui, c'est pour cela que je décidais d'intervenir :

-Carlisle, comment vont-ils ?

-Et bien, vous devriez vous asseoir.

Nous demanda t-il d'un ton solennel. Jacob s'affala sur l'un du siège, tandis que moi je préférais rester debout. Carlisle s'assit juste en face de nous et commença :

-Leah et Billy ont été percutés par un chauffard, ce dernier est mort sur le coup. Leah avait un sérieux traumatisme crânien, et j'ai moi-même participé à son intervention chirurgicale. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Nous avons bon espoir qu'elle s'en sortira sans aucune séquelle.

Jacob s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Il avait posé une main autour de ma taille, et je posais ma main sur sa tête en lui souriant timidement. Nous étions légèrement soulagés.

-Et…Et pour mon fils ??

-L'état de Billy est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Il a fait une hémorragie interne, et comme son métabolisme est beaucoup plus fragile, nous craignons pour sa survie.

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres, pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste ?? Jake était effondré et pleurait comme un bébé contre mon ventre. Nous nous enlacions le plus fort possible.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Edward, murmurai je.

-Oui, mon fils est l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens en pédiatrie, en ce moment, il fait tout son possible pour maintenir le petit en vie.

Jake resserra son étreinte et cacha son visage contre mon abdomen. Nous étions en train de vivre un vrai cauchemar. Mais à l'idée qu'Edward s'occuperait de Billy, je me calmais un peu. J'avais confiance en lui. Il s'investissait beaucoup pour toutes ses interventions.

Jacob et moi, nous restions dans la même position pendant de longues minutes. Puis, j'entendis sa voix veloutée demander :

-Famille Black.

Jake se redressa d'un coup, sans pour autant me lâcher. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de moi. J'adressai un timide sourire à Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans sa blouse de travail, il était toujours aussi séduisant, mais son visage avait une expression indéchiffrable, qui me fit paniquer. Il m'adressa un léger coup d'œil, et son visage se durci, me faisant craindre le pire.

-C'est nous, répondit Jake, d'une voix enrouée.

**Edward POV**

A mon arrivée, Carlisle m'attendait, il était extrêmement tendu. Il me dit que je devrais m'occuper du cas du petit Billy Black, victime d'un accident de voiture, hémorragie interne au niveau pulmonaire. Et vu son jeune age, l'intervention s'annonçait délicate et périlleuse.

Après plus de 4 heures de travail, je sortis de la salle d'opération totalement éreintée. Mais satisfait du travail effectué. Nous avions réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, et même si on devrait le garder en observation quelques semaines, sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente pour parler à la famille, quand je reconnu Bella. Elle était de profile et tenait serré contre elle, un homme. Un autre homme. La jalousie s'empara de moi. Il devait avoir une explication. Mais, je ne pouvais pas contrôler ce sentiment, qui s'intensifia quand je la vis embrasser l'homme sur le front. La fatigue, le stress et la colère ne m'aidaient pas pour pouvoir garder la tête froide. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la séparer de cet homme, pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

Je m'avançai inconsciemment vers eux, oubliant la raison de ma venue, je déclarais donc, sans laisser refléter une once de mes émotions sur mon visage :

«- Famille Black.

L'homme se mit debout si brusquement que je craignis qu'il ne fasse tomber Bella.

-C'est nous, me répondit il en l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ??? « Nous » ?? Bella m'adressa un timide sourire, mais je gardais mon masque, tandis que j'étais en proie à un vrai conflit intérieur : le frapper ou non ? Mais je me remémorais le corps du petit garçon. Cet homme devait être son père. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et l'idée absurde que Bella, que MA Bella pouvait être sa mère me fit trembler intérieurement de rage.

-Je suis le médecin de votre fils.

-Oui, ça je le sais ! Comment est ce qu'il va ???

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Votre fils est désormais dans un état stable. »

A mes mots, Jacob Black se retourna pour embrasser MA Bella. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés, riant, pleurant de bonheur, soulagés. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les voir agir comme ça. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je sortis de la salle, sachant très bien qu'ils ne se rendraient compte de rien.

Après m'être assurer que le médecin de garde s'occuperait de la suite, je pris le chemin de retour. Devais je retourner chez elle ? Je ne savais pas. J'ignorais totalement de sa relation avec ce Jacob. Je savais que j'avais été le seul à avoir couché avec elle, mais étaient ils seulement amis, ou bien. Non !

Je devais avoir confiance en elle. Je rentrais donc dans l'appartement. Me dévêtis puis me coucha. Le sommeil m'attrapa facilement. Et je me réveillais en sentant sa chaleur contre moi. Je regrettai mon attitude de la veille. J'avais douté d'elle, alors que je savais qu'elle était incapable de me tromper. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle. Et fus surpris en sentant ses mains se poser sur mon sexe.

« -Bella ! Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui. Elle haussa la tête pour que je puisse voir ses beaux yeux marron me scruter avec ma lueur préférée.

Elle avait commencé à me masturber lentement de ses doigts graciles, et je du l'arrêter avant que je n'oublie tout.

-Bella, on doit parler.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, ses cuisses chaudes entouraient mon corps durci par son contact.

-Edward, tu as sauvé la vie de Billy hier soir !!! Tu es un véritable héros !! Tu dois avoir ta récompense !!!

-Bella ! Je ne sais même pas qui est Billy pour toi !

-Oh ! Elle semblait prendre conscience de ce fait. Billy est mon futur filleul, le fils de Jake et de Leah.

-Tu…Tu veux dire que Jake, ton ami, ton collègue est Jacob Black ?

-Oui ! Mais qu'est ce que tu t'étais imaginé ???

-Ben, en fait, je me suis fait tout un film.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi précipitamment !

-Ben, je…j'étais jaloux.

Bella éclata de rire, son rire communicatif qui la rendait tellement irrésistible ! Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été égoïste. Je l'avais voulu que pour moi, alors qu'elle avait une vie, avec d'autres personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Je n'avais même pas encore visité sa pâtisserie !! En réalité, j'ignorai beaucoup d'elle, je ne connaissais ses amis que de noms ! Cela devrait changer !

-Edward, Leah aussi était hospitalisée, et je l'ai laissé à son chevet hier soir pour venir te chercher ici. Mais quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais comme une marmotte !

-C'est que je pensais que vous ne vous rendriez pas compte de mon départ.

-Edward, tu es un sombre idiot. D'ailleurs, Jake te remercie d'avoir sauver la vie de son fils.

-En, parlant de remerciement, tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une certaine récompense ???

La présence de son corps sur le mien s'était fait de plus en plus forte. Désormais, je pouvais sentir la moiteur de sa féminité frôler mon érection d'une façon provocante.

Elle me sourit amplement, et dit d'une voix sexy, tout en bougeant ses reins contre mon.

-Tu n'oublies rien, hein ?

-Ce genre de chose ne peut pas être oublié.

Je pouvais clairement voir que ses seins se dresser sous la toile de sa nuisette bleu turquoise. Elle s'aperçut de mon regard, et sans réfléchir à deux fois, saisit sa petite nuisette et la fit passer au dessus de sa tête, avant de la jeter sur le sol. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Mes mains commençaient à caresser savamment sa chair, tandis qu'elle haletait, les yeux fermés. Puis elle prit une de mes mains et la porta à sa bouche alors qu'elle frottait son corps contre le mien. Elle suça mes doigts un à un. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'à la voir agir ainsi j'allais mourir de frustration. Alors, je caressais de mon autre main son intimité.

Elle lâcha soudainement ma main, s'écarta légèrement et prit mon sexe pour le faire entrer en elle. Cette Bella était tellement surprenante !! Elle commença à danser sur moi, augmentant le rythme jusqu'à me chevaucher rapidement. Nos plaintes et gémissement se confondirent jusqu'à ce que nos corps furent secoués par de violent spasmes.

Lorsque nous retrouvions notre souffle, nous nous sourions tous les deux. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute, elle m'appartenait, je ne devrais jamais plus en douter.

**Voilà**** pour ce soir, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Je voulais bien vous montrer la relation Edward/Bella avant que les choses ne se compliquent pour eux. J'espère y être parvenue !**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit il y a quelques chapitres de cela, tous les détails comptent, et même si ça vous semble inutile, ils ont tous leur utilité !!**

**Demain je parlerai d'Alice et Jazz, alors préparez vous pour un long et voluptueux voyage !!!**

**Surtout**** n'oubliez pas les reviews !!! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, à donner votre opinion, ça m'intéresse !!!**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Jasper POV**

J'étais arrivé pile à l'heure chez les Cullen. J'étais très impatient de pouvoir retrouver Alice à nouveau, surtout puisque nous allions passer toute la journée ensemble !! Je devais à tout prix pouvoir la conquérir ! J'avais mis tous mes espoirs dans cette journée. Je m'étais donc préparer psychologiquement à ne pas la sauter dessus, et physiquement, histoire de pouvoir lui plaire.

Alice dévala les marches du perron pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle portait une petite jupe marron et un dos nu vert qui la rendait extrêmement sexy. J'eus du mal à maîtriser mes mains pour les empêcher de la toucher. Elle m'adressa un visage inexpressif et refusa mon aide pour entrer dans mon 4x4, j'eus donc tout le loisir d'admirer ses longues jambes fuselées pendant qu'elle sautait sur le siège.

Nous ne parlions pas au début, j'ignorai par où commencer, devais je aller droit au but, ou jouer la carte de la prudence en parlant d'autre choses. Nous roulions désormais durant plus de trente minutes dans un silence insoutenable.

« -Alice, tu comptes rester muette tout au long du trajet ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Eh bien commences par me raconter la façon dont James et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés.

-Jazz, tu es sur de vouloir l'entendre ?

-A vrai dire non, mais ça m'aiderai à comprendre pour quelle raison est ce que tu persistes dans l'erreur.

-Eh voilà que tu recommences !! Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à me parler de ça.

-Alice, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour pouvoir te laisser faire ça.

-Eh bien si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu devrais plutôt accepter cette décision, non ?

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me respectes pas.

-Oh je t'en pris Alice, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Ecoute, changeons de sujet tu veux ? »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Arrgh !! Cette femme va me rendre fou !! Nous étions arrivé, à Seattle, t elle se limita à me dire quel chemin je devais prendre pour arriver à la luxurieuse boutique.

Dès notre arrivée, une jeune femme vint à notre rencontre. Elle embrassa chaleureusement Alice et lui dit en me regardant :

« -Wow ! Alice ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point ton fiancé était beau !!!

-Oh, ce n'est pas mon fiancé, Anne, il s'agit de son témoin.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il est libre ??!! Fit elle en me dévisageant.

-Il est tout à toi !! »

Alice avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulait me montrer qu'elle avait tourné la page, qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Mais je savais qu'en réalité elle se voilait la face. C'est pourquoi, je décidai de jouer le jeu. Anne était un joli brin de fille, je devais profiter de la perche qu'elle me tendait inconsciemment.

« -Eh bien, Anne, je suis flatté que tu me trouves à ton goût, je m'appelle Jasper.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et m'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait avec Alice. Cette dernière avait tout d'un coup retrouvé un visage plus sérieux. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que les choses prennent ce tournant.

-Anne, peux tu nous conduire vers les cabines d'essayages, je voudrai essayer les robes que j'avais commandé. Lui dit elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

La jeune femme acquiesça et nous emmena vers un petit salon ou des dizaines de tenues attendaient Alice.

-Oh, Jazz, tu n'auras que deux tenues à essayer, celle du marié, puis celle du témoin. »

Elle mit un peu plus d'intonation dans le dernier mot, histoire de me remettre à ma place. Je saisis donc les deux costumes pour aller me changer dans la cabine pendant qu'Alice et Anne discutaient de certaines robes. La tenue de témoin m'allait comme un gant, aussi je ne vis pas l'intérêt de sortir pour le leur montrer. Tandis que le costume du marié était beaucoup plus intéressant à leur enseigner. Je sortis donc dans le costume que devrait porter James, Anne fut la première à réagir, tandis qu'Alice, avec la bouche en forme de « o » semblait perdue dans ses réflexions.

« -On dirait que ce costume a été fait pour toi Jasper !!

-Merci Anne, c'est que James et moi nous avons les mêmes mensurations.

-C'est super Jazz, si tu veux tu peux partir après, j'ai pas mal de robes à essayer.

-Non, je pense que je pourrai attendre. Ca me plairait de te voir dans ces tenues.

Alice ne paraissait pas éprouver mon enthousiasme. Toutefois devant l'entrain d'Anne selon laquelle l'œil critique d'un homme était important, elle accepta. »

Mais bien vite je commençais à regretter mon choix. En effet, pour commencer, Anne avait choisi des robes beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale. Alice défilait devant moi, tantôt avec une robe minuscule qui dévoilait son corps, tantôt avec une autre bien trop moulante, la pire fut cette robe bustier qui avait du mal à tenir !!! Elle s'était mise à se trémousser et à sauter devant moi pour tester la robe. Puis elle se pencha en avant pour me montrer le formidable décolleté que cela lui faisait. Quelle diablesse !! Rapidement mon pantalon s'était fait beaucoup trop étroit pour moi, alors qu'elle continuait à enchaîner sur des tenues de plus en plus provocantes.

« -Alice, si tu comptes te marier dans ces tenues, je ne sais pas si… »

Je ne pus continuer, elle sortit de la cabine dans une merveilleuse robe de soi beige. D'une coupe simple, mais qui faisait ressortir toute sa splendeur. Elle était tout bonnement parfaite. Je restais bouche bée.

« -Tu disais ? Me fit elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Wow, Alice tu es splendide.

-Merci Anne, je pense que j'ai trouvé la bonne. Vous auriez ce model en blanc ?

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire !

-Génial. Anne sortit du salon pour aller demander si c'était possible.

-Jasper, tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait, je crois que la fermeture est coincée. »

Je ne me fis pas attendre. Je mourrais d'envie de toucher sa peau, aussi douce que le tissu qui la recouvrait. Je souris lorsqu'au contact de mes doigts elle sursauta, lentement, je les fis descendre le long de son dos pour arriver à la fermeture, qui était vraiment coincé. Je dus batailler un peu pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair.

« -Merci, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

Je me penchais pour arriver à la hauteur de son oreille et lui susurrer :

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-Je pense que ça va pouvoir se faire !! Oh ! Désolé, j'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu.

-Non, Anne, Jasper m'aidait avec la fermeture de la robe. Alors, ça va être possible pour vendredi ?

-Oui.

Alice ébaucha un sourire, mais qui n'était pas rempli d'enthousiasme, au contraire j'y perçu comme du regret.

-Dis moi, Jasper, ça te dirait de prendre un café avec moi, un de ces jours, Alice m'a dit que tu vivais ici.

-Eh bien, je compte changer de cabinet, mais il se pourrait que cela se fasse un de ces jours, Anne.

-Ce serait super !

-Voilà !! Je suis prête, nous devrions partir avant que la nuit ne tombe. On a annoncé du mauvais temps pour cette nuit. »

Le visage d'Alice avait perdu tout son éclat, elle se dirigea vers la caisse, puis nous sortions pour rejoindre la voiture. Avant de partir, Anne m'avait remis son numéro en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Alice avait raison, le temps s'était obscurcit, et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient annonçaient une grosse averse. Et nous eûmes tout juste le temps de démarrer avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir.

« -Jazz ? Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent si on passe la nuit ici.

-Très bien, on ira chez moi. »

Je pris donc la route vers mon appartement. Malgré mon salaire, je vivais dans un petit studio assez humble. Il était très rare que j'aie de la visite. En réalité, Alice était la première femme qui y pénétrait. Je souris en pensant à cela, en réalité, elle était la seule femme à le mériter. Lorsqu'elle entra dans mon petit chez moi, elle tait complètement mouillée et grelottante. Il est vrai que par ce temps, sa petite tenue était loin de convenir.

« -Alice, ne bouge pas, je t'apporte une serviette pour te sécher, à moins que tu ne veuille prendre une douche ??

-Ah, si je peux ce serait super !! C'est juste que je n'aie rien à me mettre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose. »

Je lui dégottais un tee shirt noir pour qu'elle puisse se changer, tandis que je retirais mes vêtements trempés pour enfiler simplement un jean. Je me retrouvais dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain. Fraîche et reposée. Sans une once de maquillage, avec ses courts cheveux encadrant son petit visage. Mon tee shirt lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, et je pouvais voir ses tétons dressés contre le tissu.

Géné par la façon dont je la fixais, j'écartais mon regard d'elle brusquement.

-Tu cuisines ?

-Je nous fais juste de quoi garder le ventre plein.

-J'aime bien ton appartement, il reflète bien ta personnalité.

-Merci. Je reçois pas beaucoup de visite, mais je t'en pris fait comme chez toi.

-Jazz, merci pour tout. »

Sa voix était fatiguée, elle était fatiguée. Fatigué de faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait fait tombé le masque. J'étais content de pouvoir enfin la retrouver après tout ce temps. C'était enfin mon Alice.

Je me dirigeais vers elle pour pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Elle se retrouva au dessus du sol, tandis qu'elle me rendait mon étreinte

« -Tu m'as manqué Jazz.

-Toi aussi, mon Alice. »

**Alice POV**

La douche me fit prendre conscience de tout ce que je laissait filer à cause de ma peur. L'avoir vu aujourd'hui flirter avec Anne avait été très difficile pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela m'affecterait autant. Et pourtant, si j'épousais James, Jazz devrait refaire sa vie, être avec une autre femme. Cette idée ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je comprenais désormais ce qu'il devait ressentir à me voir dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Il avait beaucoup changé, était devenu un homme mur et réfléchi. Peut être qu'il méritait que je lui donne une autre chance.

Et puis, surtout, j'étais fatigué d'avoir à le repousser. Je l'aimais, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il était l'homme de ma vie. Je le savais, et quand je l'ai vu vêtu de ce costume, j'aurais voulu que ce soit lui que j'épouse. J'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit lui.

Et puis, je ne le laissais pas indifférente non plus. Je souris en repensant à ses expressions lorsque je sortais lui montrer les différentes robes de mariés. Mais aussi lorsque j'étais sorti avec celle que je porterais le grand jour. ? Il m'avait regardé comme si j'étais la seule chose qui existait sur terre. Et que dire du plaisir que je ressentais à son contact ?

Nous devions nous retrouver. Réapprendre à nous connaître pour que je puisse à nouveau avoir confiance en lui. Je sortis vêtu du tee shirt qu'il m'avait passé. Il sentait encore son odeur musquée. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour le retrouver dans sa minuscule cuisine. J'eus le temps d'admirer son dos musclé avant qu'il ne se retourne pour me regarder de haut en bas. Je dois dire que j'en fis de même, il était moulé dans son jean noir, et torse nu, oh oui, il était bel et bien devenu un homme.

« Tu cuisines ? »

Lui demandai je bêtement pour pouvoir évacuer les pensées qui s'accumulaient en moi. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités avant qu'il ne vienne devant moi pour me soulever dans ses bras, comme il aimait le faire avant. C'était comme si nous nous étions retrouvés après tout ce temps.

« -Tu m'as manqué Jazz.

-Toi aussi, mon Alice. »

Nous gardions cette position quelques minutes avant que je ne commences à caresser timidement son dos d'athlète. Toujours dans ses bras, il m'emmena vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte e me déposa délicatement sur son lit. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se produire. Mais c'était tout bonnement inévitable.

« -Alice, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, que cette nuit que nous avions partagé, je t'aimais déjà, et que je…

-Chut, fis je en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Jazz, fais moi l'amour, s'il te plait. »

Il m'embrassa doucement, prenant le temps de savourer mes lèvres, avant déposer une pluie de baisers le long de mon cou. Puis, il m'enleva le tee shirt pour me découvrir complètement nue. Je frémissais sous son regard brûlant. Il s'écarta un instant pour me contempler, puis il parcourut de ses lèvres chaudes les courbes de ma poitrine, jusqu'à cueillir l'un de mes téton comme un fruit mur. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de moi, tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux. Il me serra très fort contre lui, dans un geste désespéré et murmura contre ma peau :

« -Mon Alice, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Bouleversée par ses paroles, je lui saisis par les épaules pour le ramener à ma hauteur et le regard plongé dans le sien, je lui dis :

-Alors, prends moi, je n'ai toujours été qu'à toi. »

Il plaqua ses hanches contre les miennes, pour que je n'ai aucun doute sur l'intensité de son désir. Puis nous nous embrassions profondément, tandis que ses mains se glissaient entre mes cuisses. Il retira ensuite brusquement son pantalon, prit le temps de nous protéger, avant de me faire à nouveau sienne. Le rythme de nos mouvements s'accélèrent jusqu'à nous conduire à l'extase. Nous étions épuisés mais heureux. Puis, soudain, la réalité revint à nous, lorsqu'il dit :

« -Après cela, tu ne pourras plus épouser James.

C'était donc cela, depuis le début, tout ce qu'il essayait de faire 'était de me faire changer d'avis ? Mais pourquoi ?? Pas une seule fois il n'avait parlé d'un après…

-Si je ne l'épouse pas, qu'est ce je ferais ??

Lui demanda je, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Je voulais savoir ce à quoi je m'engageais.

-Alice, si tu ne l'épouses pas, tu viendras avec moi. Je veux qu'on reprenne notre relation, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir. »

Il avait mis tellement de conviction dans ses paroles, que j'aurais vraiment aimé le croire à 100%. Mais le pourrai je ? Pourrais je à nouveau mettre en lui toute ma confiance ?

**Est-ce qu'elle le peut ? Hein ???**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!**

**J'attends impatiemment vos réactions !!!**

**Pour le chapitre suivant, je peux vous dire que vous assisterez à un enterrement de vie de garçon plein de rebondissements !!!**

**Dites, vous avez vu la bande annonce de New Moon ??????!!!!!**

**Ça m'a mis l'eau à la bouche !!! **

**Merci de votre fidélité, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés à une rapidité déconcertante. Alice et Jasper étaient revenus de leur escapade à Seattle éclatants de bonheur et j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de James ! Emmet et Rose avaient décidés de dévoiler au grand jour leur relation, Billy et Leah se rétablissaient et Edward, depuis l'incident avec Jake avait insisté à faire la connaissance de tous mes amis. Et Nous étions même allé dîner chez Charlie un soir pour lui parler de notre relation, qu'il avait plutôt bien accueilli. Et hier soir, je l'avais fait visité ma pâtisserie. Et nous avions baptisé ma nouvelle table de travail. Je pense que je ne serais plus jamais la même dans cette cuisine !!

Ce soir, Alice avait décidé que nous irions tous danser, Rose et moi pensions que c'était pour fêter l'annulation de son mariage et l'officialisation de sa relation avec Jasper. Nous étions réunies chez elle pour nous préparer et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous vanter les mérites de son Jasper. Nous étions tellement heureuses ! En à peine un mois, nous avions eu tout ce que nous voulions. Emmet était aux petits soins de Rose, Jasper et Alice filaient le grand amour et Edward me comblait de bonheur. Que demander de plus ??

Nous arrivions en boite de nuit toutes les trois et retrouvions nos hommes à une table qui avait été réservée pour nous. Dès mon arrivée, Edward m'installa sur ses genoux et me dit :

« -Bella ! Tu es incroyablement sexy ce soir !!

-Merci ! Et je te retourne le compliment ! Et il commença à dévorer mes lèvres.

-Eh ! Trouvez vous une chambre !! Nous cria Emmet qui était assis en face de nous, les bras autour de sa précieuse Rose.

Edward grogna en se séparant de moi sans toutefois que lâcher.

-Les filles ! Et si nous allions danser !! Fit Alice avec son éternel enthousiasme.

-Rose, tu crois que tu peux ans ton état ?

Fit Emmet en la retenant contre lui.

-Emmet ! Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que ce que tu me fais tous les soirs !!

Rose avait un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et rougis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que nous les observions et que nous avions tout entendus.

-Emmet, qu'est ce que tu fais à ma sœur tous les soirs ?

-Oh, rien que tu ne fais pas avec la mienne !!

Et sur ce ils se levèrent de la table pour rejoindre la piste bondée de gens. Tandis qu'Edward et moi restions assis.

-Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

-Je préfère rester un instant pour regarder comment ton frère s'en sort.

Nous riions tous les deux quand Emmet commença à gigoter comme un fou devant une Rose morte de rire. Il ne changera jamais, même lorsqu'il allait devenir père de famille, il continuait à agir comme un grand enfant. Puis, je m'incorporais, décidant qu'il était temps de rejoindre notre petite bande lorsque la musique se fit plus accessible pour moi. Nous commencions à évoluer tranquillement sur la piste, tendrement enlacé, savourant le moment. Puis, les garçons nous laissèrent entre filles pour aller commander de quoi boire, mais quelques instants après, Rose ne se sentis plus très bien et nous décidions de retourner à notre table pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Alice quant à elle allait chercher Emet, tandis que je restais avec Rose.

« -Rose !! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bébé ??

Emmet était paniqué, c'en était presque comique. Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Edward sur ses talons.

-Je me sens juste un peu étourdie. Tu peux me ramener ?

-Bien sur ma puce !

Emmet la chargea dans ses bras comme si elle était un petit enfant, puis me dit :

-Heu…Bella, tu devrais aller voir Alice, elle est dans tous ses états. On se retrouve demain. »

Et ils disparurent vers la sortie. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Alice ? Je me frayais péniblement un passage parmi la foule, et je reconnus sans peine Edward. Il était de dos, je me dirigeais vers lui pour lui demander où était Alice, quand je m'arrêtais net. Je vis avec horreur deux bras de femme enlacer son cou ! Sur le choc, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je décidais d'attendre pour voir à qui ils appartenaient. C'est alors qu'il se retourna et je vis qu'il était en train d'embrasser Tanya. J'ignorais ce que je devais faire. Partir ou sauter sur cette poufiasse pour lui arracher sa tête. Mais je ne fis strictement rien de tout cela. J'étais pétrifié.

Puis, je vis Edward se détacher d'elle et lui dire quelque chose avant de la laisser planté là. Elle avait l'air en colère, enfin, le mot était faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Edward, quant à lui me vit à cet instant, il avait l'air effrayé devant mon visage inexpressif. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, je décidai donc d'attendre ce qu'il allait me dire.

« -Bella, je…c'est pas ce que tu pense.

-Eddie !! Tanya, qui m'avait vu elle aussi s'était approchée de nous en même temps qu'Edward. Mon regard passa d'un visage à l'autre, essayant de comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là.

-Tanya, je ne t'ai rien demandé, coupa Edward.

-Comment ça tu ne m'as rien demandé ! Tu viens de m'embrasser et maintenant tu veux que je te laisse avec cette pétasse.

Bon, je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser se disputer comme ça en tant que simple spectatrice ! Surtout quand on venait de m'insulter !! Je ne fis ni une ni deux et je sautais littéralement sur la blondasse en lâchant un véritable cri de guerre. Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait? Comme si je n'avais pas vu la façon comment MON Edward l'avait séparé de lui ! J'eus l'avantage de la surprise puisque personne n'aurait pu penser que j'allais agir de cette façon. Je lui agrippais violemment les cheveux et elle hurla de douleur.

-Salope !!! Me cria t-elle. En essayant de se dégager, j'aurais voulu lui donner un bon coup de poing mais je sentis les bras d'Edward contre mon abdomen.

-Garce !!!Hurlai je tandis que Edward me séparais d'elle. Ne t'avise jamais plus de m'insulter !! Et ne t'approche plus d'Edward !!

Elle me toisa et continua :

-Tu penses que c'est moi qui me suis approché e lui ? Hein ? Et bien, tu te trompes ! Il en a eut assez de toi espèce de grosse baleine !

J'étouffais un cri outragé et me débattais pour sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward. Il fallait que je lui explose cette fille !!! Mais c'était peine perdue, Edward me soutenait fermement et tandis que je me débattais pour aller la frapper, il me transporta vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits, mais pas mon calme. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit avait semé le doute en moi.

« -Edward ! Est-ce ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai ??

-Non ! Enfin, pas totalement.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'expliquer avant que je te fasse du mal !!

-Eh bien, je croyais qu'elle se faisait agressé, je suis allé lui porter secours, je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, et là, elle, ben, elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé, et quand je me suis retourné tu étais là, complètement livide. Tu m'as fait très peur. Je croyais que tu allais t'évanouir. Mais au lieu de ça…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car il se mit à rire. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Bella ! Si tu t'étais vu !! Et il rit de plus belle. Je dus lui donner un coup à l'épaule pour qu'il reprenne peu à peu ses esprits.

-Bella, excuse moi, je ne savais pas quoi te dire. J'ai toujours trouvé la phrase « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » minable, mais je voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre !

-Edward, j'avoue avoir douté de toi, mais je savais qu'il devait y avoir une explication.

-Je suis heureux que tu me croies.

-Tu sais, au fond, cette fille me fait pitié, ça doit être extrêmement difficile pour elle de te savoir dans les bras d'une grosse baleine !

-Bella, tu n'es absolument pas grosse.

-Mais Edward, qu'est ce qui te pousse à rester avec une fille comme moi, alors qu'une femme comme elle ferait tout pour toi !

-Tu veux dire que tu ne ferais pas tout pour moi ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

-Bella, je t'aime. Je t'aime tel que tu es, avec toutes ces rondeurs qui te font beaucoup plus femme que ce Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te laisses intimidé par elle. Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Je souris contre sa bouche lorsqu'il m'embrassa.

-Oh, mais je n'étais pas intimidée !

Il se mit à rire et me chuchota en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Mmm, j'ai vu ça. Tu as un véritable tempérament de feu !! »

J'étais contente que le malentendu soit réglé. Nous nous embrassions fougueusement et lorsque le baiser monta encore un peu de ton, nous décidions qu'il était l'heure de rentrer chez nous.

**Edward POV**

Bella m'avait surpris au plus haut point ce soir. J'avais eu très peur lorsque j'avais vu son expression, ou plutôt son absence d'expression après le baiser forcé que ce m'avait fait endurer. Et moi qui la croyais menacé, quel idiot !! Et Bella qui avait assisté à toute la scène ! Je me mis à rire à nouveau quand je repensais à la façon dont le visage de ma bien aimée était passé d'une pâleur livide à rouge de colère. Et quand elle s'était jeté comme une harpie sur une ce totalement dépassé par les événements !! J'aurais du immortaliser le moment !!

« -Edward, s'il te plait arrête de penser à ça.

-Oh Bella, je pense que je ne te verrais plus jamais comme sage et tranquille amie.

-Je pensais te l'avoir déjà démontrer d'une autre manière ! »

Je souris devant ce qu'elle sous entendait. C'est vrai que je ne la considérais plus comme ça, elle était une femme étonnamment passionnée, et insatiable. A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour c'était de lus en plus intense. La dernière fois remontait à hier soir, quand je l'avais pris sur sa nouvelle table de travaille dans sa cuisine. Je ne pus éviter le rouge me monter aux joues en me remémorant comment nous nous étions laissé allés.

« -Edward, on est arrivé. Tu veux rester dans ta voiture ce soir ?

Sa voix me ramena à l'instant présent. Je me retournais pour me retrouver happé par ses yeux chocolats qui me fixaient avec intérêt.

-Tu rougis ! A quoi pensais tu ?

-A hier soir.

Ma voix rauque laissait clairement comprendre sur quel moment de la soirée mon esprit vagabondait. Un sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres pulpeuses, et elle me saisit par le col de ma chemise pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-Edward, j'ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant. »

Wow ! Ce soir elle était complètement désinhibée ! Et pour mon grand plaisir. Je lui obéis immédiatement l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Son odeur m'enivrait et un désir presque animal s'empara de moi. Et quand elle émit un gémissement de plaisir, je savais que j'allais perdre tout controle. Ce soir, elle portait une petite robe noire qui mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur moi, mes lèvres descendirent sur son décolleté et je sentis ses seins durcir à mon contact. Puis, je remontais une main le long de sa jambe pour l'arrêter juste sous ses fesses. Pendant ce temps la je taquinais du bout de la langue ses seins tours à tours. Elle se pressa contre moi en attirant ma tête encore plus à elle. Je sentais que ma résistance avait des limites et que je m'en rapprochais inévitablement.

« -Edward ! Prends moi !! »

Sans plus attendre je la soulevais légèrement pour faire glisser sa culotte de dentelle, tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à ma ceinture, une fois défaite elle glissa une de ses mains dans mon boxer, c'était bien la dernière chose que je pouvais supporter ! Elle caressa doucement ma virilité dressée, ce qui provoqua un tremblement intense de tout mon être. Je grognai de plaisir en la regardant sourire devant ce qu'elle me faisait. C'était insupportable ! Je lui agrippai les hanches pour me glisser en elle d'un seul et lent mouvement, épousant ses formes à la perfection. Nous restions un instant immobile, nous n'avions plus conscience de rien de ce qui nous entourait, oubliant totalement que nous nous trouvions dans ma voiture. Puis, Bella commença en lent mouvement, de haut en bas, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par le plaisir incommensurable qu'elle ressentait. Son mouvement s'accentua rapidement pour se faire de plus en plus intense, et je l'accompagnais dans ce va et vient sensuel jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme sensationnel s'abatte sur nous. Nous demeurions de longues minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, je sentais son souffle effleurer ma peau pendant que de petits frissons la parcouraient encore.

« -Bella, à chaque fois je pense avoir atteint le paradis, mais...

-C'est de plus en plus fort. Conclut elle. Je pense que ta voiture y est pour quelque chose.

Je souris en me rendant compte que nous avions fait l'amour dans ma précieuse volvo. Maintenant, elle était inestimable.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on vérifie ça une autre fois.

-Oh mon dieu !!! Alice !!

Qu'est ce que venait faire Alice dans cette conversation ?

-Edward !! Emmet m'avait demandé d'aller la chercher !! Il m'avait dit qu'elle était hors d'elle !! Je l'ai complètement oublié !! Quel genre d'amie est ce que je suis ??

Je caressai sa joue, puis elle se détacha de moi pour se réinstaller sur le siège passager, son visage avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Et moi aussi je me sentais préoccupé, nous l'avions totalement délaissée.

-On va aller la chercher.

Je me réajustai rapidement pour démarrer la voiture. Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à ma petite sœur ?

**Alice POV**

J'étais dévasté. Les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues, je ne me contrôlais plus. Après l'immense colère qui m'avait saisie, désormais une douleur aigue s'était emparée de moi. Tout mon corps était secoué par les sanglots. J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter derrière moi, et la voix de Bella m'appeler, tandis que mon frère me portait dans ses bras. Mais je ne pouvais plus réagir. Les mêmes images défilaient dans ma tête. Jasper avec une rousse dans ses bras. Et leurs paroles…

« -Jazz ! Merci pour cette soirée ! Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi !! On recommence quand tu veux ! »

Et ils s'étaient tous les deux enlacés.

Mon dieu !! Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi cela devait m'arriver, encore.

Mon cœur s'était brisé à nouveau. Et cette fois ci, je ne pense pas qu'il serait possible de le recoller.

**Oh la la !! Qu'est ce qu'à bien pu faire notre Jasper avec cette rousse ?????**

**Hé hé hé !!! Lui faites vous toujours confiance ???**

**J'attends vos reviews. Soyez nombreuses !!! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais actualiser demain. Tout dépend de vous. Sinon, j'espère que vous pourrez attendre un jusqu'à jeudi. **

**Merci de votre fidélité !!**

** Bisoux !!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tous les personnages ****appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward POV**

Bella et moi avions pris le chemin de la boite de nuit dans laquelle nous avions été. Bella ne cessait de se sentir coupable d'avoir oublié ma sœur. J'essayais de lui convaincre que ça n'avait pas été de sa faute. C'est alors que nous distinguions la petite silhouette de ma sœur, tituber sur la route. Elle avait l'air dans un sal état. A peine la voiture arrêtée, Bella se précipita vers l'extérieur. A mon tour je sortais à la rencontre d'Alice, son petit corps était secoué par ses pleurs incessants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dévasté, je l'enveloppais aussitôt pour l'emporter vers la voiture. Bella s'assit à ses cotés sur le siège arrière, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, tout au long du trajet jusqu'à chez nos parents. Une fois arrivé je la transportais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait que je dise. Elle était comme en catatonie. Comment en était elle arrivé là ? La réponse à cette question était claire et nette : Jasper.

Qu'est qu'il lui avait fait cette fois ?

« -Qu'est il arrivé à Alice ?

Me demanda Emmet, alors que Rose et Bella étaient en train de l'aider à se changer.

-Nous l'avons trouvé sur la route dans cet état. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller trouver Jasper pour lui demander une explication.

Emmet acquiesça et prit son mobile pour lui téléphoner.

-Allo, Jasper, où es tu ?...Elle est ici, avec nous…Attends nous, Edward et moi on vient te chercher.

Puis sous mon regard interrogateur Emmet me dit :

-Il est encore là bas, il cherchait Alice pour la ramener, il avait l'air paniqué.

-D'après toi, qu'est ce qu'il a pu lui faire ?

-Je l'ignore, mais je te jure qu'il va me le payer !! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère et moi nous nous trouvions à la sortie de la boite de nuit, quand il accouru vers nous, l'angoisse se lisait sur ses traits.

« -Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??

Emmet l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et avait apprêté son poing au dessus du visage de Jasper, prêt à le frapper. Malgré mon envie qu'il le fasse, je m'interposais entre eux, et en toisant Jasper du regard lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à notre sœur ?

-Mais rien !!! Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui se passe !! Tout allait très bien, puis j'ai rencontré une amie pendant que nous étions au bar, et ensuite lorsque j'ai commencé à vous chercher, vous aviez disparus !!

-Alice était venu me chercher pour me demander d'aller retrouver Rose, elle était très en colère, nous dit Emmet.

Et soudain, les pièces du puzzle se rassemblèrent, Bella avait eu la même expression que ma sœur quand elle m'avait surprise avec Tanya. Et Jasper venait de mentionner la présence d'une amie…

-Jasper, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec cette amie ? »

**Jasper**** POV**

Alice avait complètement disparue, de même que pour tous les autres !! Je n'avais seulement passé que quelques minutes à bavarder avec ma secrétaire !! Victoria se trouvait à Forks à ma demande. Nous nous connaissions depuis la fac, et à l'époque elle était follement amoureuse de James, mais ce dernier ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle. Mais quand Edward m'avait contacté et donné le nom du futur époux de mon Alice, tout de suite un plan avait commencé à se former dans ma tête. Et Victoria faisait parti de ce plan. Ses sentiments envers mon ami n'avait pas changé, et elle ne me l'avait jamais caché. Et pendant que je restais à Forks pour conquérir Alice, elle s'occuperait de James. De cette manière, si j'avais échoué avec Alice, ce serait peut être James qui renoncerait à ce mariage de pacotille.

J'ai su que mon plan, avait fonctionné dès le moment où James avait mentionné le nom de Vicky lors de la soirée de gala. Et s'il s'absentait autant, c'était pour la retrouver, elle. James était de retour à Forks, mais il ne se doutait pas que Victoria était elle aussi en ville. Par un total hasard, elle était au bar lorsque nous étions allez chercher de quoi boire.

« -Jazz !!

-Vicky ! Quelle coïncidence !

-Pas vraiment si on prend en compte le fait que c'était toi qui m'a demandé de venir à Forks !

-C'est vrai. Alors, comment vont les choses avec James ?

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-Jazz ! Merci pour cette soirée !! Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Elle faisait allusion à la soirée qui avait eu lieu le même soir où Alice et moi nous avions fait la paix. Apparemment cette nuit là avait été importante pour tous les deux.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi ! On recommence quand tu veux !

Elle m'adressa un sourire complice puis nous tombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux que tout ce soit si bien passé l'un pour l'autre. Elle me chuchota :

-Je dois comprendre par cela que pour toi aussi tout c'est arrangé ?

-Oui, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à arranger les choses pour annuler ce mariage.

-Oui, James est venu pour en parler avec Alice. Et maintenant que tu me dis qu'elle est avec toi, je me sens beaucoup plus soulagée !!

-Bon, je pense que je devrais la retrouver, ça fait un moment que je me suis absenté. »

Après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, je me dirigeais vers la table que nous avions réservée, sans trouver quoique ce soit. Je décidais de les appeler mais personne ne décrocha. Au bout d'une heure j'avais perdu tout espoir et m'apprêtais à rentrer quand mon téléphone vibra, c'était Emmet :

« -Allo Jasper, où es tu ?

-Ben je suis à votre recherche, vous êtes partis ou quoi ! Alice a disparue !

-Elle est ici.

-Oh ! Bon, je rentre.

-Non, attends nous Edward et moi on vient te chercher. »

Puis il raccrocha, son ton sérieux m'avait étonné. Que c'était il passé pour qu'ils soient tous rentrés sans m'en aviser ?

J'espérais devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit, puis je courus à leur rencontre lorsque je les vis. Mais je n'eus le temps de rien faire puisque Emmet me prit sauvagement par le col de ma chemise en me menaçant de son poing.

«-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??

Edward intervint entre nous mais me posa la même question. Je savais qu'ils parlaient d'Alice, mais la dernière fois de la soirée que je l'avais vu, elle dansait avec ma sœur et Bella. Je leur expliquai n'avoir rien fait quand Emmet nous dit :

-Alice était venu me chercher pour me demander d'aller retrouver Rose, elle était très en colère.

Cela avait du se produire en même temps que je parlais avec Victoria.

-Jasper, qu'et ce que tu faisais avec cette amie ? Me demanda Edward avec le visage fermé.

-Mais rien ! Nous étions juste en train de parler…

Ma voix s'éteignît lorsque je me remémorais l'avoir serré dans mes bras. Alice aurait elle vu cette scène ? C'était absurde, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple accolade entre amis !

-Je l'ai juste enlacé…Vous pensez qu'Alice a …

-Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement ça a du être beaucoup plus qu'une simple accolade amicale !! Hurla Emet en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ?

-Bella et moi l'avons trouvé sur la route, totalement dévastée.

-Mon dieu ! C'est un horrible malentendu !! Je dois aller la retrouver !

-Vaut mieux pas Jazz. Ma sœur ne supportera pas de te parler. Attend plutôt demain, peut être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil elle aura retrouvé son calme. »

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de patienter…

**Alice POV**

Je n'étais qu'une idiote ! Je lui avais fait confiance à nouveau. Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans le même piteux état qu'il y a 6 ans. Rose et Bella n'avaient pas insisté pour me faire parler. Elles respectaient mon silence, et je leur en étais reconnaissante. J'avais eu un sommeil agité, repassant sans arrêt la scène d'horreur à laquelle j'avais été contrainte d'assister, et finalement, j'avais décidé de ne plus changer mes plans d'origine. Dans 2 jours j'épouserai James. Jasper n'était décidément pas fait pour moi. Ce fut avec le cœur brisé que je m'habillais à les rejoindre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je ne montrerais à personne mon véritable état. Je n'avais pas envie que Jasper détruise tout ce que j'avais construit durant ces années. Je ne le laisserais plus m'influencer. J'affichais un grand sourire, en entrant dans la cuisine, pour dissiper l'angoisse dans les yeux de ma famille. Je diois avouer que hier soir je leur avais beaucoup préoccupé. Maman me prit dans ses bras et me demanda :

« -Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui maman. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci à tous de m'avoir épauler hier soir. Vous avez été vraiment formidables avec moi !

-Alice, nous sommes ta famille, nous refusons de te voir dans des états pareils !

-Merci grand frère !! Dis je à Emmet pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses gigantesques bras avec amour.

-C'est passé. Maintenant, je vais bien !! En plus je dois être heureuse, après tout je me marie dans 3 jours§§

J'avais essayé de mettre de l'entrain dans mes paroles, mais ils furent accueillis par un silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que Bella fasse irruption dans la cuisine avec un panier de viennoiserie.

-Salut tout le monde !! Alice !! Tu…tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-C'est parce que c'est le cas.

-Chouette Bella !! Tu as emmené mes pâtisseries préférées !!

-Emmet, calme toi tu veux, lui dis Rose qui s'était levé en premier pour pouvoir avoir accès aux gâteau. Bella tu as fait la tarte que je t'avais demandée ?

-Oui Rose !! La voilà ! Bella sorti une gigantesque tarte au chocolat pour la poser devant une Rose toute excité.

-Wow ! Bella ! Tu es géniale !! En fait Edward m'a aidé.

Bella rougis légèrement en disant cela. Le concerné arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine.

-Alice ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Et pour la énième fois, je du répondre que j'allais bien. Le petit déjeuné fut animé, au point ou j'avais presque oublié Jasper.

James était arrivé à Forks, et nous avions prévu d'aller visiter la salle dans laquelle aurait lieu la fête après la cérémonie, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville c'est pourquoi nous avions décidés de partir de bon heure pour arriver tôt ce soir. Lorsque je l'avais mentionné, un froid terrible avait glacé la cuisine. Il devait venir me chercher, et arriva quelques instant après. Il entra pour saluer ma famille, qui l'accueilli assez froidement, pour changer. Nous allions démarrer lorsque le 4x4 de Jasper arriva. J'aurais voulu demander à James de l'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique, mais mon fiancé sortit du véhicule pour aller à sa rencontre. Moi je restais à l'intérieur, mais ils me firent signe de venir les voir. Arghh !! Quelle malchance !

A contre coeur, je dus m'avancer vers eux, sans oser regarder Jazz.

« -Alice ! Tu…comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Jasper. Tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici.

Constatai je. Ma gorge se noua lorsque je pensais qu'il avait sûrement du « remettre ça » avec la rousse !

-Non, mais je t'ai apporté ça. Il me tendit un bouquet de roses jaunes. Mes fleurs préférés.

-Quel beau geste de ta part ! Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu offres un bouquet à ma fiancée ?

Je décelais sans peine que James avait dit cela plus avec un ton moqueur que par jalousie. Je m'autorisais à jeter un coup d'oeil à Jasper, il avait toujours les bras tendus et soutenaient le bouquet avec son merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

-J'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner.

-Non, Jasper, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. James et moi nous avons des choses à faire, donne les fleurs à Maman, elle saura quoi faire avec. Tu viens James. ?

-Jasper, j'espère te retrouver ce soir. »

Certainement qu'il sera présent, puisque ce soir aurait lieu une soirée chez moi. Quelle plaie !

James et moi nous ne parlions guère durant le trajet, je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais qu'il n'osait pas m'en parler. Ce fut une visite éclaire, la salle était parfaite, et serait décorée comme je le souhaitais, et déjà nous repartions pour la maison. La journée était passée bien trop vite à mon goût ! Je revoyais le doux visage de Jasper. Franchement ! Il croyait que de simples fleurs allaient pouvoir me faire oublier ce que j'avais vu ?

« -Alice ? Tu sembles préoccupée.

-James, je me marie dans deux jours !!

-Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

-Non. Et toi ?

Il hésita un instant, puis, m'avoua.

-Non, mais j'espère que notre accord tiendra toujours ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons mariés que sur le papier. Tu gardes ta liberté, et moi la mienne, du moment que tu me donnes ma part pour que je puisse ouvrir ma maison de couture.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai pu régler tous les papiers. On se marie, et à mes 30 ans nous serons riches ! »

Cette conversation était comique, nous aurions du être heureux. Notre plan allait se dérouler sans le moindre problème, sauf qu'aucun d'entre nous ne semblait être enthousiaste.

La maison était illuminée et ils étaient déjà tous réunis. Les rires se faisaient entendre quand nous pénétrions dans ma maison. C'est à cet instant que je les vis.

Elle était là, avec lui. Assise sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant tendrement. Mon sang ne fut qu'un tour. Nous nous arrêtions net. James semblait aussi stupéfait que moi.

« -Victoria ?

La rouquine se retourna et nous adressa un grand sourire. Nom de Dieu ! Elle était d'une grande beauté et me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Je me sentais minuscule devant elle. Et je tremblais de fureur lorsque Jasper se posta à ces cotés.

-James, je suis heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer ta fiancée.

Elle me regarda d'un regard aussi noir que le mien. Si les regards tuaient, nous serions toutes les deux mortes. Tandis qu'entre James et Jasper, la tension était tellement perceptible qu'on aurait pu la toucher.

-Jasper, pourrais tu me présenter cette ravissante créature, il semblerai que je sois la seule à ne pas la connaitre.

Fis je essayant de maîtriser ma voix, et appliquant à la lettre les règles du savoir vivre que m'avaient inculqué ma mère.

-Il s'agit de Vicky, ma secrétaire et grande amie.

-Enchantée. Je suis Alice Cullen.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle ne fit qu'effleurer, affichant un sourire forcé.

-J'ignorais que Jasper et toi étiez intimes.

La voix de James était tranchante, et il me prit négligemment par la taille.

-Jasper et moi, nous sommes très proches. Lui répondit elle en l'enlaçant, Jasper ne paraissait pas gêné par sa proximité, car il répondit à son étreinte.

AAARRRGGHH !!! J'aurais aimé leur arracher la tête !!

-Et bien désolé d'interrompre cette chaleureuse rencontre! Mais moi, je meurs de faim ! Maman, on pourrait passer à table ?

-Bien sur Emmet. Allons y.

En tout cas, une chose était sure ! Le dîner qui se profilait allait être une véritable torture !

**Bella POV**

Après nous être assuré qu'Alice dormait comme un loir, Edward et moi étions rentrés à la maison. Puis, nous nous étions réveillés de bon matin pour pouvoir rendre visite à Alice avant d'aller voir Billy à l'hôpital. Nous fumes extrêmement surpris en nous rendant compte qu'Alice avait totalement récupéré. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la loque d'hier soir ! Et quand elle mentionna le nom de James, nous comprimes que tout ce qu'avait réussi à faire Jasper ces derniers jours n'avait servi à rien. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva avec son énorme bouquet de roses qu'Alice avait poliment refusé, nous étions tous bouleversés par la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu, et Jasper me fit beaucoup de peine quand il entra dans la cuisine avec son regard éteint. Il était conscient d'avoir lamentablement échoué, si prêt du but.

« -C'est foutu !

Lui dit un Emmet, complètement défaitiste.

-Oh ! Ca va pas besoin d'en rajouter !!

-Jazz, ne l'écoute pas, lui dit sa sœur. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il faut que tu te battes pour elle !

-Oui Jasper ! Je sais que ce n'est qu'avec toi que ma fille pourra être heureuse ! Fit Esmé.

Il se redressa et je crus déceler une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux bleus.

-Vous savez quoi ! Ce jeu, on peut être 2 à le jouer ! Et il sorti en trombe de la maison.

-Vous croyez qu'il a perdu la raison ?

Demanda Emmet.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Dis, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'offres pas des fleurs à moi ?

Fit Rosalie, en dévorant une part de la tarte que je lui avais confectionnée. Enfin, avec l'aide d'Edward. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant aux évènements de ce matin.

-Mmm, Bella, arrête de faire ça, tu ignores à quel point ça m'excite.

Edward m'avait chuchoté ces mots à mon oreille. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à lui et d'un geste malicieux, je recommençai. Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser mais Esmé coupa son geste.

-Dites donc, vous deux, je compte sur votre présence pour le dîner de ce soir !

Bien sur Esmé !! Tu veux que je fasse un gâteau ?

-Oh oui !! Un Gâteau au chocolat !!!

Nous riions tous devant les envies de chocolat de Rose, et dire qu'elle ne le supportait pas avant !

Puis, avec Edward, nous fumes à l'hôpital pour voir mon filleul. Sa mère et lui guérissaient à une rapidité surprenante ! Jacob était au petit soin avec eux, et leur rendait visite tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient sortir de l'hôpital et avec notre complicité allaient lui faire une surprise. Lorsque nous entrions fans la cuisine, Jacob ne s'attendit absolument pas à voir son fils adoré. Il était tellement content qu'il avait failli reverser les sacs de farine qui étaient étalés contre le mur. Avec plaisir, je lui donnais sa journée pour qu'il puisse en profité avec sa petite famille. Edward m'assisterait le reste de la journée.

Avec lui à mes cotés, pétrir la pâte d'un gâteau devenait un geste érotique. Et Angéla n'osa pas une seule fois entrer en cuisine tellement il y faisait une chaleur insupportable. A la fin de la journée, quand Ben et elle quittèrent la pâtisserie, je décidais qu'il était l'heure de faire le gâteau de Rose, pendant qu'Edward prenait son bain. Il s'agissait d'un fondant au chocolat noir avec des éclats de noisette, je le mettais dans le réfrigérateur quand je le sentis dans mon dos.

« -Bella ! Tu sens le chocolat !

-Edward, tu viens juste de prendre ton bain et tu en as déjà sur le visage !

Je m'étais retournée pour essuyer la tache qui s'étalait sur sa joue, mais je changeais finalement d'avis, pour lécher la trace du bout de ma langue. Il frissonna à mon contact, et me dit en me montrant la commissure de ses lèvres :

-Je crois qu'il y en a une aussi ici.

Je souris, ce qui ne devait n'être qu'un geste anodin avait prit une tournure beaucoup plus sensuelle.

-Hm mm délicieux !

-Mais pas autant que toi. Il se mit à savourer mes lèvres avec sensualité tandis que ses mains remontaient sous ma veste en coton pour rencontrer ma peau nue.

-Edward ! Je dois prendre mon bain ! Sinon, on va être en retard !

-Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger !

-Mais tu viens juste de prendre une douche !

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, pour monter les escaliers qui nous menaient jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Ca ne me pose aucun problème d'en prendre une autre avec toi !!

Et c'est ce que nous fimes. Avec un plaisir déconcertant, nous nous retrouvions sous le jet de douche, nus, l'un contre l'autre. Il me savonnait le dos pendant que mes mains caressaient le sien. Je les laissais descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Et je souris lorsque j'entendis un râle de satisfaction résonner dans sa poitrine. Je me détachais de lui, et en le regardant, droit dans les yeux je fis glisser mes doigts sur son érection. Il ferma ses yeux verts et posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me montrer le rythme à suivre. Il me guidait lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je le sente sur le point de venir dans mes mains. J'étais émerveillée devant son visage, ses cheveux lui collaient au front tandis que les gouttes d'eau le caressaient langoureusement et le plaisir que je lui provoquais était lisible sur ses traits. Mais il rouvrit les yeux et me colla fougueusement contre le mur de la douche.

-Pas encore ma Bella ! Je veux que nous jouissions ensemble ! J'hoquetai devant son geste, il venait de me pénétrer sauvagement. Sans la moindre délicatesse, sans pour autant enlever la douceur de cet instant. Il commença à bouger en moi, d'avant en arrière, me transportant à chaque fois dans un tourbillon de plaisir. J'avais encerclé ses reins de mes jambes et il accentua son mouvement pour nous conduire une nouvelle fois au paradis.

Nous sortions de la douche encore étourdis par l'intensité de nos actes. Nous nous essuyions mutuellement, avec douceur cette fois. Puis après avoir cédé à nouveau à une nouvelle vague d'un désir ardent nous nous rendions enfin à la soirée chez ses parents.

Ce fut Carlisle qui nous accueilli, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me prit le gâteau des mains et Rose déboula devant nous pour me demander quel était le gâteau que je lui avait fait. Lorsque nous entrions dans le séjour, Jasper était assis près d'une ravissante jeune femme. Il nous la présenta comme sa secrétaire et amie. Je ne savais pas quoi pensé. Si son plan était de rendre Alice jalouse, ça allait barder ! Et je me rendis vite compte que le dîner allait être super chaud quand Alice et James arrivèrent à leur tour.

Nous allions avoir droit à une soirée mémorable !!

**Alors là les filles chapeau ! Vous vous êtes bien mobilisées pour que je publie ce chapitre ce soir. **

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !!!! **

**Vous avez bien fait de ne perdre confiance en Jazz, et de ne pas avoir commises la même erreur qu'Alice !!!**

**Bravo à ****lena-lna933****- !! Quelle perspicacité !**

**Demain, je vous promets une soirée incroyable !! Vous me faites confiance à moi aussi ???????? **

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Merci d'avance !!!!!!**

**Allez, merci pour votre fidélité et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Jasper POV**

J'étais plein d'espoir ce matin là quand j'arrivais chez les Cullen. J'avais acheté une douzaine de roses jaunes pour Alice, et je lui expliquerai que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'un énorme malentendu, et tout retournerait dans l'ordre. Mais quelle ne fut pas la désillusion que je ressentis en me rendant compte que James était présent à mon arrivée. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle lui parlerait et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il comprendra son choix. Et je compris en la voyant à ses cotés, me répondre froidement qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Inconsciemment j'avais détruit tout ce que nous avions réussit à reconstruire. Ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous moi.

Mais les paroles de ma sœur m'avaient redonné espoir. James et Alice ne s'aimaient pas, il était amoureux de Victoria. Je devais à tout prix parler avec elle. Je me rendis donc à l'hôtel où elle logeait, quand elle ouvrit la porte, je fus atterré de la trouver complètement abattue. Elle qui était si heureuse hier soir !

« -Vicky ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle tomba dans mes bras et se mis à pleurer.

-C'est…James…il…il…

-Calme toi. Raconte moi.

Elle s'était légèrement calmée et recroquevillée sur son lit elle commença son récit :

-Je pensais que James était finalement tombé amoureux de moi. Mais je me trompais. Il…Il m'a appelé hier soir, pensant que j'étais à Seattle, il m'avait dit qu'il allait rompre avec Alice, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison il avait changé d'avis. Il m'a demandé si je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il épouse Alice et si j'accepterai d'être sa maîtresse !!! Tu te rends compte sa MAITRESSE !!! Et pendant ce temps Alice et lui porteront le même nom, même s'il n'y aura rien entre eux. Mais tu peux le croire ça ??? Mais pour qui il me prend ???

-Qu'est ce qui lui a fait changé d'avis ?

-Je ne sais pas !! Mais dit moi, Alice, elle va bien lui dire de ne pas l'épouser hein ?

J'avais peine à digérer ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Ce mariage de merde aura bien lieu !! Mais bon sang !!

-Je crois qu'elle aussi est revenue sur sa décision.

-QUOI ???!!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! NON !!!

Nous restions un long instant en silence. Mes doigts sur mes tempes. Non, nous étions si prêts du but !! Et soudain une idée immergea !

-Victoria, ce soir il y a un dîner chez les Cullen à leur honneur, que dirais tu de m'y accompagner ?

-Jazz, franchement, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à assister à une soirée.

-Non, Vicky, James et Alice y seront. Ce sera peut être notre dernière occasion de les faire prendre conscience qu'ils se trompent.

C'était le plan de la dernière chance. Elle était anxieuse de la réaction de James, il ignorait qu'elle se trouvait à Forks, et elle allait être face à Alice, sa « rivale ». Quant à moi, je tentais par tous les moyens de me calmer. C'était un jeu dangereux, ou nous sortions tous gagnants ou perdants.

A notre arrivée, Alice et James n'étaient pas encore là. Esmé fut surprise de me voir arriver accompagné. J'entrais tenant la main de Vicky, elle devait prendre confiance, et surtout se maîtriser.

« -Tout le monde, je vous présente Victoria, Victoria, voici ma famille. »

Même s'ils étaient tous conscients de mon plan, ils ignoraient complètement que Victoria était mon alliée dans ce combat qui allait être acharné.

Edward et Bella arrivèrent peu de temps après, malgré leurs regards inquisiteurs ils ne posèrent aucune question sur la présence de Victoria. Quand elle entendit la voiture de James s'arrêter elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux en adoptant une pause naturelle devant le regard éberlué de ma famille.

« -Victoria ?

James était très surpris de la trouver ici. Nous nous levions doucement pour nous retrouver face à eux, leurs visages laissaient transparaître un très grand étonnement. Alice dévisageait Victoria avec une étincelle mauvaise dans ses yeux.

-James, je suis heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer ta fiancée.

Sa voix était maîtrisée et ne laissait pas percevoir la tension qui émanait d'elle. Nous nous rapprochions d'eux et je sentis le regard assassin que me lançait James. Adieu notre belle amitié !

-Jasper ? Pourrais tu me présenter cette ravissante créature, il semblerait que je sois la seule à ne pas la connaître.

Je la regardai pour me rendre compte que si sa voix était aimable, son visage reflétait tout, excepté amabilité.

-Il s'agit de Vicky, ma secrétaire et grande amie.

A ces mots, James me regarda droit dans les yeux, je ne me laissai pas impressionner et nous nous défions du égard avant qu'il ne déclare :

-J'ignorais que Jasper et toi étiez intimes.

Sa voix était glaciale et son regard se porta sur Victoria qui s'était rapproché de moi, cherchant mon appui.

-Jasper et moi, nous sommes très proches.

Puis nous fumes interrompus par un Emmet affamé, nous nous dirigions donc vers la salle à manger. Victoria et moi nous nous installions juste en face d'ALICE ET DE JAMES ;

James toucha l'épaule nue d'Alice et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, qui lui arracha un petit rire. Je dus agripper les accoudoirs pour ne pas sauter sur lui. Le dîner fut tendu à l'extrême. J'entendais au loin les conversations qu'avaient les autres tandis que je fixai Alice et les moindres réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Lorsque sa petite main effleurait celles de James, quand ils se souriaient. Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser.

Heureusement que Victoria, assise à mes cotés se révéla être une précieuse aide, j'avais mon bras posé autour de sa taille au moment ou Bella annonça qu'elle irait chercher le gâteau avec Rose sur ses talons.

« -La salle convenait elle à vos attentes ? Demanda Carlisle, toujours essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Elle a été parfaite. Mon Alice était aux anges.

Attendez ! Il vient de l'appeler « mon Alice » ??

-Oui, en plus ils m'ont assuré qu'ils suivront mes instructions à la lettre pour les décorations !

-Vraiment ? Et de quelle couleur se fera ce mariage ? Demanda Victoria d'un ton courtois.

-Rouge et blanc. Passion et pureté.

-Vraiment, passion et pureté ! Tu entends ça Jazz !!

La voix de Victoria avait perdu toute maîtrise, je sentais qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

-Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

-Tu trouves vraiment que vous avez une relation passionnée ??

-Victoria, s'il te plait, calme toi.

Lui dit James, ce qui acheva de l'énerver et d'un bond, elle sauta à travers la table pour étrangler Alice. Cette dernière n'était pas en reste car elle aussi s'était levée de sa chaise. Elles se retrouvèrent sur la table en train de se tordre mutuellement le cou.

James et moi tentions en vain de les séparer, ce que nous réussissions à faire lorsque Esmé hurla :

- Un peu de tenue !!! Vous etes ici chez moi et je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude !!

Alice fut la première à lâcher prise et se redressant de toute sa petite taille déclara :

-D'accord maman, je suis désolé…

-En plus tu n'es qu'une dégonflée !!!

Oh, là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alice leva la tête pour regarder Victoria, comme si elle évaluait la distance qui les séparait puis bondit d'un seul coup sur elle. Et elles roulèrent par terre en se hurlant des insanités. Elles se débattirent de toute leur force entre nos bras lorsque James et moi les séparions à nouveau. Elles étaient hystériques et j'avais beaucoup de mal à maintenir Victoria.

-Ca suffit !! Hurlai je.

Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Puis James lâcha Alice lorsqu'elle parut être plus calme. Elle me dit d'une voix tranchante :

-Qui es tu toi pour me demander d'arrêter ??? Dégagez !!! Dégagez tous les deux !!!

James la reprit dans ses bras mais je l'écartais d'elle pour la saisir par ses épaules.

-Alice ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ne me demande pas de partir !! Laisse moi au moins…

-Jasper, tu m'as fais beaucoup trop de mal !! Je ne veux plus te voir !! Je ne te supporte plus.

-Alice, regardes moi dans les yeux et redis moi ça !

Elle s'obstinait à baisser les yeux et je commençai à la secouer pour qu'elle me regarde. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait je le ferais.

-Jasper, lâche là. M'intima James. Mais je ne l'ignorai je voulais qu'Alice me regarde !

-Jasper lâche la tout de suite !

Il me prit le bras pour me détacher d'elle et je ne pus résister d'avantage. Mon poing parti s'engouffrer contre sa joue. J'entendis un grand « oh » et en moins d'un instant nous nous retrouvions en train de nous battre dans la salle à manger d'Esmé. Ce fut Emmet qui me maîtrisa pendant qu'Edward éloignait James de moi et que Carlisle se trouvait entre nous deux. Je vis Bella et Rose aux cotés d'Alice, qui semblait anéantie pendant qu'Esmé se tenait prêt de Victoria.

-Bon, je ne veux plus de dispute chez moi ! Jasper, tu ferais mieux de déposer Victoria chez elle. »

Me dit Carlisle. D'un geste vif je me dégageai des bras d'Emmet et me dirigeai vers la sortie, soutenu par Victoria, sans un regard vers Alice. Si elle ne voulait plus me voir, je le lui donnerai ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit les clés de ma poche et conduisit jusqu'à son hôtel.

« -Jasper, je…excuse moi. J'aurai du me maîtriser mieux que ça.

-Non, Vicky, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

-En tout cas, je me suis rendue compte à quel point je m'étais trompé sur James.

Sa voix se brisa, nous avions tous les deux perdu.

-Je suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Non. Je…au moins on a essayé…Bonne nuit Jazz. »

Puis elle sorti de la voiture. Je m'installai au volant. Inspirai profondément. Je devais m'éloigner, je devais partir.

**Alice POV**

Ils étaient partis tous les deux. Il était parti. Je l'avais perdu.

Je montais dans me chambre dans un était second. Je me mariais après demain et avec un homme que je n'aimais absolument pas. Celui dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse ayant une relation avec une rousse flamboyante. James était parti peu après eux. Le reste de ma famille avait tenté de me raisonner, me demandant d'aller voir Jazz, qu'il devait sûrement avoir une explication. Mais je ne les écoutais pas, j'avais bien vu comment ils se regardaient pendant le dîner. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui avait poussé Jasper à jouer avec mes sentiments comme il l'avait fait. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt. Mon rêve était peuplé des images de Jazz, je l'aimais tellement. Pourquoi m'avait il fait ça ?

A mon réveil, rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'est que je me mariais demain. Je descendais pour retrouver James, assis dans la cuisine en grande conversation avec mon père.

« -Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-J'avais oublié quelques papiers, et quand je sis venu les chercher, James était dehors.

-Salut Alice !

-Salut. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Je souhaiterais discuter avec toi.

Je m'installais à la table de la cuisine et papa se leva de sa chaise pour s'en aller. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Alice, c'est au sujet d'hier soir. Tu t'es demandé d'où je connaissais Victoria ?

-Eh bien je dois avouer que non.

J'avais tellement été obnubilée par Jasper que je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.

-Vicky et moi étions à l'université ensemble. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée, je sais que ça peut te sembler précipité, mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle l'était déjà depuis l'époque de la fac, et nous avions commencé à avoir une relation ensemble. J'avais pris la décision d'annuler le mariage avec toi, mais avant-hier soi, j'ai pris peur. Tu me connais, je suis un coureur, et je pensais que tôt ou tard, je finirais par la faire souffrir. Mais quand hier soir je l'ai vu avec Jasper, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Quand je suis sorti d'ici, je suis allé la retrouver à son hôtel. Et, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler avant. Mais, je l'ai décidé d'un coup.

J'étais sous le choc d'autant de révélations.

-Mais, je croyais quelle était avec Jasper.

-Non, en réalité elle m'a avoué qu'il s'agissait d'un plan pour nous séparer tous les deux, Jazz et Vicky ne sont que de bons amis.

Oh mon dieu !! Je m'étais donc complètement trompé au sujet de Jasper !!!! Et dire que je l'avais demandé de partir !!!

-Alice, dis, tu ne m'en veux pas ???

-James, tu ne sais pas combien ça me soulage que tu annules le mariage ! Je ne voulais pas rompre la promesse que je t'avais faite. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Victoria et toi.

-Je sais aussi que Jasper est éperdument amoureux de toi. Tu devrais essayer de le joindre.

Je pris immédiatement mon téléphone, mais je tombais tout de suite sur le répondeur.

-Jasper, c'est moi. Il faut absolument qu'on se parle, je…c'est très important. Téléphone moi dès que tu as ce message, je…pardonne moi...je t'aime.

Je regardai le téléphone après avoir raccroché. Mon coeur était léger. Jazz m'aimait, il ne m'avait pas trompé, j'ai été si bête !! Comment avais je pu douter de lui ? Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné !!

-Ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont retourner dans l'ordre.

Je souris aux paroles réconfortantes de James. Mais soudain un détail me revint en mémoire :

-James, tu as dit que Victoria et toi alliez vous marier, vu que tout est prêt pour demain, pourquoi ne prendrait elle pas ma place ?

-Alice, je ne crois pas si…

-C'est une très bonne idée !! Et puis, ce serait une manière de me faire pardonner, après ce que je lui avais fait endurer. Appelles là. Il faut qu'on se voie !! »

**Bella POV**

« -Eh bien ! Ce fut un dîner mouvementé !

-Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à Jasper d'emmener cette fille ?

Demandai je à Edward. Nous étions tous les deux confortablement allongé dans le lit.

-Je pense qu'il voulait rendre Alice jalouse.

-Pff, on peut dire qu'il l'a réussit. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait la perdre !

-Hummm, ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un. Fit Edward d'une voix moqueuse, se rappelant de mon attitude face à Tanya.

-Mouais, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Et nous éclations de rire.

-On ne devrait pas rire. Alice est en train de foutre en l'air sa vie si elle s'obstine à se marier avec James.

-C'est tellement insensé ! Elle nous a tellement aidé.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose.

-J'aimerai bien, mais tu as bien vu ce soir qu'elle ne nous écoutait même pas.

-C'est tellement dommage ! Ils étaient tellement radieux ensemble !

Nous soupirions tous les deux, impuissants face à cette situation.

-Tu sais ce qui est dommage aussi ?

-Non ?

-C'est que je n'ai pas pu goûter à ton gâteau !

Je ris à son commentaire.

-Je crois que Rose l'a englouti pendant que vous sépariez Jazz et James.

-Oh…il semblait tellement appétissant !

-J'en ferais un autre pour toi !

-A bien y réfléchir, je pense que je dévorerai autre chose !

Il commença à lécher mon cou à petits coups de langue.

-Mmm, tu aimes ça ?

-J'adore !! Fit il en me mordillant légèrement.

-Edward, tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?

-JAMAIS !! »

Il commença à m'embrasser, puis descendis vers ma poitrine et sa bouche se referma sur la pointe dressée d'un de mes seins. Je frémissais contre lui. Je sentais la force de son désir contre moi. Il était incroyablement dur, et je brûlai de le sentir encore une fois en moi. Ensuite il quitta ma poitrine pour commencer à explorer le cœur de ma féminité. Je lui agrippai ses cheveux pour l'obliger à lever la tête et lui suppliai :

« -Edward…Viens…maintenant ! »

Mais il me sourit et au lieu de faire ce que je lui demandai referma sa bouche contre mon clitoris tandis qu'il introduisait ses doigts en moi, me faisant tressaillir de plaisir, mais aussi de frustration. Il avait décidé de me torturer ce soir. Instinctivement, j'ondulais mes hanches à sa rencontre en poussant des soupirs de plaisir.

« -Bella, je veux te savourer avant, je veux boire ton délicieux jus, tu peux venir pour moi…Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Sa voix avait des intonations rauques extrêmement érotique et pendant qu'il me disait cela, ses doigts me bombardaient sans ménagements jusqu'à ce que je me sente exploser. Il me lécha avec gourmandise. Puis se hissa à ma hauteur et murmura contre mon oreille :

« -Rien ne peux être aussi bon que toi Bella, rien du tout. »

Il s'immobilisa un instant au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et me regarda avec un subtil mélange d'amour et de passion. Je parcourus lentement ses bras et ses épaules, me délectant de la force virile de ses muscles tendus. Je me cambrai pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer d'un mouvement souple et puissant. A chaque fois, j'étais galvanisée par le plaisir que je ressentais lorsqu'il me pénétrait, je me sentais entière, nous n'étions qu'un. Puis, nous commencions à nous mouvoir dans un seul et même rythme. J'atteignais rapidement l'orgasme et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre en plongeant plus profondément en moi.

« -Bella, tu es tellement généreuse avec moi. »

Je souris, comblée de félicité. Je caressai la chevelure humide d'Edward qui avait niché son visage contre mon ventre et y traçait lentement des arabesques, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

A mon réveil, il avait disparu. Un petit mot se trouvait sur son oreiller :

« Bella, il y a eu une urgence, papa avait besoin de moi. Je te téléphone dès que je peux.

Tu me manques.

Je t'aime. »

Je souriais encore lorsque je sortis de ma douche. J'entendis des coups à ma porte, ce qui m'étonna. Sans cesser de sourire béatement, j'ouvris la porte, pour me trouver nez à nez avec la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir : Tanya.

**ALOOORS ???????????????**

**Bon, les filles vous etes aussi généreuses que Bella envers moi, avec vos reviews, vous me comblez de félicité. ****Même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit Edward !!! LOL**

**Le chapitre précédent a reçu**** le plus de reviews jusqu'ici. C'est vraiment trop sympa !!!**

**Ma fiction se termine samedi, j'espère que d'ici là, nous arriverons à 200 !!! Je compte sur vous ! ;-D**

**Au fait, Doubi, tu aimes ? **

**OH OUIII ! Annecullen69, Edward et Bella rattrapent le temps perdu !!! J'espère que vous l'appréciez ??!! Surtout toi, Allyssabella, hein ? **

**Et toi –lna933-, ta perspicacité m'épate ! Et moi qui pensais que je pouvais vous surprendre !**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert !!!**

**GROS BISOUX A TOUTES!!!**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

Mon grand sourire s'évanouit quand je la vis :

« -Tanya ?

-Salut Bella, Edward est là ?

-Non. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

-En fait, c'est toi que je suis venue voir. Je peux entrer ?

-Ca dépend.

-Bella, je suis venue m'excuser.

Elle avait l'air fatigué et inoffensive, je la laissais donc passer, sans pour autant fermer la porte derrière moi, on ne sait jamais. Nous restions debout, face à face.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bella, je n'aurais jamais du agir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis navrée de tous les désagréments que j'ai pu vous causer. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on me laisse tomber comme Edward l'a fait.

J'étais stupéfaite par son changement d'attitude. Elle avait l'air sincère, cependant, je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

-J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait quitté, mais quand je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai compris que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai été jalouse, je refusai de l'admettre. Mais avec du recul, je pense que le mieux pour moi c'est de faire une croix sur ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Je suis aussi désolé pour mon attitude l'autre soir, c'était un peu comme ma dernière tentative pour vous séparer. Mais je me réjouis d'avoir échouer. Me pardonnerez vous ?

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots. En la voyant arriver ce matin, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était venue se repentir.

-Eh bien, j'avoue que tu m'étonnes, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

Elle me souris timidement et ajouta.

-Moi aussi ça m'étonne, j'étais venue avec l'intention de ramener Edward à Chicago, mais au final je me retrouve chez toi à te présenter mes plus plates excuses.

Elle avait l'air tellement peinée que je ne résistai pas à la tentation de la consoler. Je la serai dans mes bras. Après tout, elle me faisait pitié, quelle fille aurait pu accepter sans broncher qu'un homme aussi extraordinaire qu'Edward l'abandonne ?

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas le faire souffrir. Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi.

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

-Tanya ? Bella ? Qu'est ce que…

La voix d'Edward nous fit sursauter. Il était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regardait totalement effaré.

Tanya et moi nous nous étions mises à rire, puis elle se ressaisit et lui dit :

-Edward, je…je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais du te pourchasser comme je l'ai fait. Tu me pardonnes ?

Edward resta un instant sans rien dire, puis il lui répondit :

-A vrai dire, c'est moi qui devrai te demander pardon, je t'ai fait souffrir et…

-Non, non, au contraire, ça m'a servi de leçon, j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Tu n'étais pas mon prince charmant, mais celui de Bella. Bon, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, se retourna vers moi, comme pour me demander mon approbation, j'assentis avec un léger hochement de tête, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je crois qu'après tout ça, tu vas refuser le poste que mon père t'avait proposé, non ?

-Oui, je ne veux plus m'éloigner d'elle.

-Je vous souhaite que du bonheur.

Puis elle sortit de nos vies en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Wow ! Si je m'attendais à ça !!

S'exclama Edward sitôt la porte refermée.

-A moi aussi ça m'a fait le même effet, je pensais qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber !!

-Et après votre attitude jamais je n'aurai cru vous voir vous serrer dans vos bras comme de vieilles amies !

-Je dois dire qu'elle me fait de la peine.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

-C'est très dur d'être sans toi !!

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse, pour me faire comprendre que ça n'arrivera jamais plus. Et soudain, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit :

-Edward, de quel poste parlait elle ?

-OH ! Eléazar, son père, m'avait proposé de devenir chef du service de chirurgie.

Il avait dit ça comme si de rien était…

-Mais c'est le poste que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir!! Tu ne dois pas le refuser !!!

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'interdire de continuer, puis tendrement, il me dit :

-Non, ce dont je rêve, c'est de devenir ton époux.

-Tu…que…QUOI ???

-Bella, il est hors de question que je vive loin de toi. Je suis prêt à tout recommencer ici, si tu es à mes cotés.

Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses immenses émeraudes. Qu'avais je fait pour mériter l'amour d'un homme aussi merveilleux ???

-Bella, tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?

-Oh…Mais Edward, je le suis déjà !!!

Il m'enlaça fermement contre lui et nous fit tournoyer à travers l'appartement, nous rions tous les deux. Puis il me porta dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans notre chambre et me déposa sur le lit. Il ne suffisait que de regarder au fond de ses merveilleuses prunelles vertes pour voir y refléter son immense amour. Il me caressa le visage de sa main douce et chaude, provocant en moi un délicieux frisson. Puis il captura mes lèvres entre les siennes. Les entrouvrit légèrement pour y faire glisser sa langue et danser contre la mienne. Sans un mot, mais juste avec nos gestes et nos regards, nous nous déshabillions l'un l'autre jusqu'à pouvoir nous contempler entièrement nus. Langoureusement, nos mains parcouraient nos corps, attisant de délicieux frissons sur leurs passages. Nous succombions tous les deux, à la tempête de plaisir qui se déferlait en nous. Il semblait deviner à l'avance le moindre de mes désirs. Comment avais je pu vivre si longtemps sans sa présence à mes cotés ? Ce qui était sur, c'est que désormais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui.

« -Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime Edward. »

Cet aveu fut prononcé d'une seule et même voix, pendant que nous nous fondions l'un dans l'autre. Nous dansions ensemble, une danse lente et primitive parcourus d'un plaisir unique. Je fit remonter mes jambes sur ses hanches et les croisais pour pouvoir le sentir encore plus profondément en moi. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous enfoncions dans un abîme de volupté. Nous demeurions longtemps immobiles, le souffle coupé, savourant l'instant.

-Edward…

-Mmm ?

-Tu crois qu'on peut rester comme ça pour le reste de nos jours ?

-J'aimerai bien, mais je crois qu'un petit lutin se mettra très en colère conte nous.

A ces mots, je me souvins d'Alice, elle se mariait demain !! Et avait demandé à ce que nous soyons tous présents aujourd'hui. Elle allait nous donner des taches bien précises à remplir pour que la journée de demain soit inoubliable.

A contre cœur, nous avions du quitter le lit pour nous rendre chez les parents d'Edward.

**Emmet POV**

Bella et Edward arrivèrent enfin, et comme elle me l'avais promise ma petite Bells avait concocter la tarte au chocolat que Rosie affectionnait tout particulièrement ces derniers temps. J'y cachais la bague que je lui avais achetée, posai le gâteau sur le plateau et grimpai dans notre chambre sous le regard amusé de ma famille.

« -Emmet, s'il te plait, ne faites pas trop de bruits. »

Fit Alice en me croisant dans les escaliers avec un clin d'œil. Je souriais comme un idiot quand je la vis sortir de la salle de bain. Vêtue d'un de mes tee shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Ses merveilleux cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules étaient ébouriffés. Elle m'adressa un de ses sourires qui me faisaient toujours chavirer. Elle était si belle au naturel ! Mais dès que je me remémorais la raison pour laquelle j'étais là, mon cœur se mis à battre la chamade.

« -Oh !! Bella a fait mon gâteau !!!

-Et oui !

Je m'assis sur le lit en posant le plateau devant elle. Rose s'était assise en tailleur et commença à prendre un part du gâteau. Je pouvais voir la bague brillée entre le chocolat pendant qu'elle le dirigeait vers sa bouche.

-Rose, avant tout il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire…

-Hmmm ! Le gâteau de Bella est un délice !!!

-Rose, attend un instant, je…je… Attention !!!

C'était le comble ! Rose avait mis la bague dans sa bouche et vu l'expression de son visage et la couleur vers laquelle il tourna j'en déduis que…Non d'un chien !!J'avais eu une très mauvaise idée. Et moi qui pour une fois voulais être romantique…Rose avait commencé à s'étouffer avec sa bague, et toussait très fort. Affolé, je dus battre dans son dos pour faire sortir de sa bouche.

-Emmet ! Bon sang qu'est ce que…Emmet !!

La bague était tombée juste sur le plateau et elle l'avait prise de ses doigts tremblants me regardait avec des yeux larmoyants à cause de la façon dont elle avait failli s'étouffer.

-Ben, c'était de ça…je…Rose, ça te plairait de devenir ma femme ?

Elle ne me dit rien, sa bouche forma un « o », puis, elle me sourit. Un sourire éclatant, éblouissant. Et je sus que c'était bon. Je sus qu'elle allait me dire oui. Donc, je l'embrassais en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

« -Em, tu…c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu ne fais pas ça parce que j'attends un enfant de toi ?

-Rosie, je t'aime, voilà la véritable raison de ma demande. Alors ? C'est oui ?

-Pff ! Bien sur que c'est oui !!

Elle m'attrapa par le cou pour commencer un baiser enflammé. D'un geste un peu trop rapide, je lui retirai le tee shirt qu'elle portait, pressé de redécouvrir son corps nu. En caressant son ventre je lui souris, j'adorais le léger rebondi qui s'était formé.

-Emmet, je te veux. »

Gémit elle à mon oreille. Je ne fis ni une, ni deux, j'arrachai mes vêtements pour pouvoir me sentir le plus proche possible d'elle. Nous roulions sur le lit, et le plateau avec le gâteau de Bells fracassa contre le sol. Rose eu un léger hoquet, et me regarda d'un air désolé.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'en fera un autre. »

Lui dis je pour la rassurer. Puis, nous repartions dans nos ébats passionnés. Je la soulevais légèrement pour la positionner contre l'embrassure du lit, et m'enfonçais en elle. Elle m'accueilli en lançant une longue et langoureuse plainte. A laquelle je répondais d'un grognement rauque. Nous commencions à bouger à un rythme effréné, et je perdis tout control quand elle se mit à demander plus, toujours plus. Je baisais son visage, son cou, ses seins, tout en répondant généreusement à ses prières, jusqu'à ce que nous succombions à l'extase.

Nous nous laissions tombés sur le lit, complètement pantelants.

« -Eh ! Là haut !! Si vous avez fini vous feriez mieux de descendre avant que je ne monte !!! »

Avait hurlé Alice, Rose nicha sa tête contre mon torse, rouge de honte. Je ne pus éviter d'éclater de rire. J'étais si heureux que rien, ni personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'état.

**Alice POV**

A entendre leurs cris, Rose allait bientôt devenir officiellement ma sœur. Assis dans la cuisine, un silence gêné s'était installé depuis que le lit de Rose avait commencé à grincer et que nous l'entendions hurler des « oui !...Encore…Encore plus… ». Papa avait commenté, avec fierté:

« -Voilà ce que c'est qu'un Cullen.

Maman avait acquiescé avec un large sourire, et je vis Bella rougir, mais pas autant qu'Edward. Lorsque les bruits s'apaisèrent, je leur avais hurlé de descendre. Certes, j'étais heureuse pour eux, mais nous avions plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je devais surtout aller chercher Victoria pour l'emmener choisir sa robe. Elle se mariait demain et n'avait même pas de robe !!! James allait régler les papier pour mettre tout au nom de Victoria, Maman et papa se chargeraient de superviser la décoration de la salle, Edward s'assurerait du travail du traiteur, Bells allait nous confectionner une pièce montée incroyable, Rose et Emmet, et bien, je leur avais confier la tache la plus difficile : me ramener mon Jasper. Quand enfin ils descendirent, ils se tenaient main dans la main, et étaient radieux.

« -Vous savez quoi ??? Emmet, il m'a demandé en mariage !!!

Rose était super excité et commença à sautiller partout. Je me joignis à elle, j'étais une experte en sauts de joie, tout aussi heureuse qu'elle. Et Bella nous surpris en disant :

-Et nous savons tous que tu lui as dit Oui ! En imitant son cri.

-…Encore plus ! Ajouta Edward, mort de rire, après avoir tapé dans le dos de notre frère qui émit un grommeler quelque chose, gêné. Ce qui nous fit tous rire.

-Alice, tu sembles beaucoup plus sereine que hier.

Me dit Emmet, essayant de changer de sujet. Ce qu'il réussit, puisque tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Ce matin j'ai eu une conversation avec James.

A son évocation, l'atmosphère se tendit. Avec un sourire, je continuai :

-On a décidé de ne pas se marier.

Un grand ouf ! Fut poussé par papa, et maman joignit ses mains contre son cœur.

-Alice ! Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point ça nous soulage !!

-Qu'est ce qui t'a enfin fait prendre conscience de ta bêtise ?

Me demanda Rose.

-Il est amoureux de Victoria.

-Heu…La rousse ?

-Oui Bella, et ils vont se marier demain.

-Attend, tu veux dire que le mariage tient toujours ?

-Oui, Emmet, sauf qu'on a changé la mariée.

-Alice !! Et Jazz ? Me demanda Rose.

-Justement, j'allais y arriver. J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais c'est impossible…

-Tu m'étonnes, après ce que tu lui as dit…

-Rose, maintenant je sais que j'ai été idiote d'avoir pu douter de lui, tout ce que je veux c'est réparer mes erreurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai. »

Après leur avoir confier leurs taches respectives ; j'étais allé retrouver Victoria. Elle m'expliqua que Jasper et elle avaient été complices depuis le début. Elle était aux anges d'avoir réussi à faire changer James d'avis. Mais elle m'en voulait au sujet de Jazz.

« -Tu sais, par le passé, il m'a beaucoup blessé. J'avais si peur qu'il recommence, que j'ai fini par croire que mes craintes étaient fondées.

-Alice, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui. Il t'aime comme un fou. Depuis 6 ans que je le connais, il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec une fille. Tu es la seule qui compte pour lui.

-Merci de me dire cela. Je m'excuse pour hier soir.

-Moi aussi !! Je n'aurai jamais du te sauter dessus !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'après tout ça, nous sommes quitte. »

Vicky était très sympathique, et à ses cotés, la journée passa très vite. J'étais épuisée, et m'endormis profondément en rentrant chez moi. A mon réveil, je me sentais revivifiée. J'avais pu parler avec Rose avant de me coucher, et elle m'avait affirmée que Jasper serait présent aujourd'hui. J'étais donc de bonne humeur. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous retrouver.

**Voilà !!****!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. **

**Vous avez toutes été merveilleuses avec vos reviews !!! On continue à s'approcher du but, pour mon plus grand plaisir !!**

**Demain, vous aurez droit à la suite e fin de ma première fiction. Et je**** vous parlerai un petit peu de ma deuxième histoire qui commencera lundi.**

**Je suis flattée que vous avez aimé ma façon d'écrire !! Merci.**

**J'aimerai éclaircir quelque chose pour ****clem**** : dans cette fiction, je voulais que Bella soit un peu différente. Elle était un peu complexée au début, parce qu'elle est un peu enrobée. Hors Tanya est la minceur incarnée, et comme elle n'avait pas supporté de se faire larguée, elle avait voulu rabaisser Bella. Et tu sais, quand on insulte quelqu'un généralement on exagère un peu…**

**Allez !!**** j'attend avec impatience vos réactions pour ce soir.**

**Merci de votre fidélité, et à demain pour le dernier chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Jasper POV**

J'avais échoué, je l'avais perdu. Mon téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner, mais je n'éprouvais aucune envie de décrocher. J'avais roulé toute la nuit vers Seattle pour retrouver mon appartement. Assis sur mon lit, je repensais au moment inoubliable que nous avions passé ici, Alice et moi. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Bon sang, je ne pouvais donc pas avoir un instant à moi ?? Je décidai de décrocher pour laisser clairement entendre que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Surtout aujourd'hui !

« -Jasper !! Enfin tu décroches !!

Me hurla Rose de l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Rose s'il te plait, arrête de me téléphoner je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

-Jazz, tu dois à tout prix venir !!!

-Non, Rose, Alice m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir avec moi.

-Jazz. Tu dois venir ok, arrête de te faire passer pour une victime. Ressaisi toi et amène ton cul ici !! La cérémonie commence à 18 heures. Tu as intérêt d'être là !!!!

-Rose, franchement je ne crois pas…

-Non, tu viens, il n'y a pas à discuter. J'ai déjà dit à Alice que tu viendrais hier soir. On compte sur toi.

-Mais…

Elle m'avait raccroché au nez !! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourquoi Alice voulait elle ma présence ?? Pourquoi voulait elle me torturer ? Mais soudain j'eus une idée. Après tout, si elle voulait ma présence, je n'avais rien à perdre. Qui plus est, j'étais le témoin de James !! C'était une occasion en or pour moi.

Je pris aussitôt la route, de retour vers Forks. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de se marier ! Je fonçais comme un fou, j'arrivais en trombe devant la petite chapelle. Je fus étonné de trouver Emmet à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il m'aperçut il courut dans ma direction.

« -Tu en as mis du temps !! La cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure et James t'attend !

-Emmet, je veux voir Alice.

-Tu la verras, mais après la cérémonie !! Pour l'instant, suis moi !

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui obéir, James m'attendait avec Edward et Carlisle dans une petite salle à l'arrière. James avait l'air anxieux, mais quand il me vit, il parut soulagé. Et dire que j'étais venu dans l'intention de l'empêcher de se marier !!

-Jasper ! On a bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas !!

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

-Les gars, vous êtes prêts ?

Rosalie apparut derrière la porte, et quand elle me vit, elle l'ouvrit entièrement :

-Jazz !! Enfin ! Tu es là ! Enfile ta veste et allez à l'autel. La mariée arrivera dans quelques minutes ! »

Nous lui obéissions, et je me mis derrière James. Ce dernier paraissait trépigner d'impatience, devant le prêtre. Je ne pouvais éviter de lui jeter des regards meurtriers. S'il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui laisser mon Alice, il se trompait lourdement !!!

A ce moment, les portes du fond s'ouvrirent pour faire entrer Rose, suivie de Bella. Elles étaient toutes les deux resplendissantes. J'entendis Emmet murmurer à Edward dans mon dos :

« -Wow !!

-Emmet, si tu as cette réaction aujourd'hui, quant sera t-il quand ce sera ton tour ?

-Ed, avant de me juger tu devrais mieux fermer ta bouche avant que tu inondes l'église. »

Je souris en les entendant se chamailler, pendant qu'elles se positionnaient juste face à nous. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Alice.

Elle avait la robe qui lui allait si bien le jour des essayages. Ses courts cheveux étaient maîtrisés derrière un cercle et dégageait son visage en forme de cœur. Quand elle me vit, elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Mes mains devinrent moites. Je ne pouvais pas rester là !

Je sortis du rang formé par les garçons d'honneur et accourus vers elle. Elle me regardait totalement sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ça ! Je caressais lentement son visage avant de m'agenouiller devant elle devant le regard de centaines d'invités et de toute notre famille.

« -Jazz…Qu'est que tu fais ?

-Alice, je t'empêche de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Je t'en prie, ne l'épouse pas. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce qu'il peut, mais je te jure que je t'aimerai, que je te chérirais comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Je t'en conjure Alice, ne fais pas ça !!!

Je me trouvais en train d'enlacer sa fine taille comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et je la sentis vibrer dans mon étreinte.

-Jazz!! Relève toi s'il te plait, tout le monde nous regarde !!!

-Seulement si tu renonces à lui.

-Jazz, je t'aime, j'ai déjà refusé de l'épouser.

Eberlué, je me relevais, pour lui faire face. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et son sourire était tellement énorme qu'il emplissait out son visage.

-Que…

-Jazz, j'ai essayé de te joindre depuis toute la journée d'hier ! C'était pour te dire que je n'épouse pas James aujourd'hui.

-Alors…

-C'est moi qui me marie, alors si vous pouviez dégager l'allée pour que je puisse passer, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

C'était Victoria, qui debout derrière Alice nous regardait avec une mine amusée.

-Vicky ? Tu…tu es…la mariée !!! »

Vicky me sourit et Je sentis la petite main d'Alice se poser sur mon bras pour me faire avancer. Nous remontions l'allée ensemble sous les murmures et les rires étouffés des convives. J'étais couvert de honte ! Je m'étais fait ridiculiser !!! Mais bon, elle valait bien ça ! Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans encombres. James et Victoria firent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, pour notre plus grande joie. Je retrouvais enfin Alice à l'extérieur de l'église.

« -Alice, quand as-tu décidé de…

-En fait, c'est James qui a prit l'initiative d'annuler le mariage. Et moi, j'ai décidé qu'il aura quand même lieu, mais en changeant la marié.

-Et Vicky…

-Excuse moi, je n'aurai jamais du douter de toi, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser finir. J'écrasai fougueusement ma bouche contre la sienne. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, si ce n'est tout le bonheur qui m'attendait à ses cotés.

**Pour vous les filles****, à Annecullen, nini, eve, Alysabella, Dawn, Elisect32, lurecyka, dédodébi, marion, mafrip, fan2twilight, clem, Jessica, Jlukes , doubi, lna, licorneblanche, jasper's kitten, alicew59, Amy evans, anna cool, bon ptit diable, captainstorm, claire1603, clochette, dre black, Eclips illusion, izaza, joane xxx, ilyly, lulu03, lolo08, marie 1876, marie333, mione7142, misiri adict, natyoupla, suzumy, titefa, **

**Alexiel Alton, Angiefoilo, didoo, djoul85, Eeva, elo31, marielisa, siiply me, soglams75, twitwijazz**

**6 ANS APRES**

**Edward POV**

J'étais toujours aussi émerveillé par la douceur de sa peau. Je traçais de mes lèvres un sillon de baiser le long de son précieux cou. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle m'implorait de venir en elle encore plus fort. Je me sentis succomber pour une énième fois à la force du désir que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre. Je nez pourrais jamais me rassasier d'elle. Son parfum, qui m'avait toujours séduit, la chaleur de son souffle, le goût de sa peau, sa voix envoûtante, son regard hypnotisant. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie sa&ns elle, car elle avait réellement débuter lorsque pour la première fois je lui avais appartenu. Depuis que nous nous étions appartenus. Car notre relation avait toujours été basée sur une appartenance mutuelle. Et le plaisir qui nous transportait pour celer notre union, était de plus en plus fort.

« -Edward, tu penses qu'un jour, on n'en aura plus envie,

Bella était allongée sur le dos, j'admirais comment elle reprenait sa respiration, je lui souris avant de lui répondre :

-Ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver !!

-Maman, Papa ? Vous êtes réveillés ? »

Renesmée, notre fille de 4 ans, faisait irruption, comme tous les matins dans notre chambre.

« -Nessy, bien sur qu'on est réveillé. Tony dort toujours ?

-Oui maman.

Je contemplais mes deux merveilles, j'adorai me réveiller ainsi. Les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre.

-Ah je crois que maintenant ton petit frère est réveillé !!!

Bella m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir du lit pour consoler notre petit garçon d'1 an et demi.

-Nessy, tu fais un bisou à papa ? Lui demandai je.

-Non ! Je lui fais un câlin !!!

-Humm ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un gros câlin ça ma chérie !! J'enlaçais tous sourire ma petite princesse qui avait refermé ses petites menottes dans mon cou.

-Nous aussi on en veut un !! Pas vrai Anthony ?

Mon fils acquiesça avec son petit sourire, dans les bras de sa maman et Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit avec nous. Nous partions dans notre séance de câlins matinaux, idéaux pour commencer de bon pied une dure journée. Et la journée qui nous attendait allait être rude ! Aujourd'hui, nous allions fêter les 30 ans de mariage de papa et maman. Lorsque nous étions tous réunis, nous faisions un boucan d'enfer !! Emmet et Rosalie étaient les principaux responsables. Avec leurs 3 chenapans, et une rosir enceinte jusqu'aux dents ! Sans compter Alice et leurs 2 petites filles, qui lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient avec Nessy étaient capables des pires horreurs !! Mais nous formions une belle famille.

Nous étions tous heureux et nous croquions tous la vie à pleines dents.

Fin

**Et voilà !**** Tout est bien qui fit bien !!!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin de ma fic !!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser encore des reviews !!! **

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire de jours en jours.**

**Merci pour votre soutien.**

**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

**Comme promis je vais vous parler de ce qui vous attend lundi.**

**Il s'agira à nouveau d'une histoire où ils seront tous humain. Elle s'intitulera :**

**Un destin Capricieux****, ou comment la vie peut s'acharner à réunir deux etres que tout sépare, mais qui se complètent l'un l'autre. Au niveau de l'histoire à proprement parlée, je préfère vous laisser le plaisir de la découvrir par vous-même. Tout ce que je peux vous dire que dès le début, ça va etre BRULANT !!! **

**Bon, je vous A DO RE !!! Vous avez toutes été merveilleuses avec moi. J'espère que je pourrais vous retrouver dès lundi. **

**Merci encore, mile fois merci pour votre fidélité, et à lundi pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**PS : Bonne Fete des Mamans à toutes ! Je pense particulièrement à Jessica, (Merci Jessica !!!!!) et à AlyssaBella (Merci !!!!!!!!!).**


End file.
